Those Relations
by justafangirl2
Summary: One of Darcy's main struggles with Elizabeth was her Mother and sisters behavior and her relatives in trade. But what if everything wasn't as it seemed. This is my first FF! Flash backs for the first 6 chapters then comes ODC. Slow Burn. No Jane/Bingley HEA.
1. Chapter 1

Longbourn

September 1794

Henry Bennet paced back and forth within his study, waiting for his daughter and new son in-law to return from the dastardly deed of eloping to Gretna Green. He thought to himself out loud, "How did it come to this? Was I so uninvolved that I did not see how she was? I thought I taught her better than this!" He shouted, knocking over a stack of books from his desk, and started weeping.

His son Robert burst through the doors frantically. "Father! Are you all right?" He called out.

Robert looked around the room to find the source of the weeping, and saw his father on the couch on the other side of the room.

"Robert, leave me be," said the elder Mr. Bennet.

"I will not," said the younger Mr. Bennet. "They are married. You know I made sure of it."

"Yes, you made quite sure your sister was stuck with such a man!" The elder Bennet accused.

"What would you have me do, Father? Let him abandon her?! Leave her!? Disown her!? Maybe if you pulled your head out of your arse, you would have noticed just how vulgar your daughter's behavior was!" Robert shouted. "I took care of it. You may not like it, but you should have protected her from him!"

"You are right-I let her be just as silly as her mother. I should have taken a firmer hand with her. I have failed you, all of you," Henry said as he started to weep again.

Just then, Mr. Hill knocked on the doors of the study to let the master and young master know that a carriage escorting Fanny and her husband was spotted coming down the driveway of Longbourn.

Robert patted his father on the back and walked with him to greet their guests. "Come now father, it is too late to change things. We have the plan in place to protect her as much as possible," Robert said trying to comfort his father, all the while irate that his half-sister decided to elope.

Henry nodded at his son.

"Oh, Fanny! A daughter married, and only at 17 too! I knew you couldn't be so pretty for nothing!" Screeched Betty Bennet as she hugged her son in-law and only child and giggled.

Fanny giggled along with her mother.

"Oh, Mama! I told you I would be married before my sister! And to such a handsome man," giggled Fanny Woodham nee Bennet. "Where is my dear sister Sophia?!"

"Here I am, Fanny," Sophia Bennet appeared from inside the house and stood next to her brother and father, staring at her half-sister.

"Oh dear! I dare say, I prefer to be addressed as _Mrs. Woodham_ , now," Giggled Fanny again. "You must go to Ramsgate; that is the place to catch a husband."

"I don't think I like the way you catch husbands, dear _Fanny_ " Sophia replied.

Fanny's faced flushed red with anger. She pouted and looked around for someone to defend her. When she looked in Robert's direction, he smiled and coughed into his hand to hide his smile at his little sister's witty remark.

"Shall we men meet in my study? We have much to discuss," Henry said.

Mr. Woodham finally spoke and said, "Lead the way."

As the men went into the study, the ladies went into the drawing room. Betty and Fanny sat closely together and talked of all the neighbors they were to call on to show off. The new Mrs. began telling her mother how she was forced to get married in one of her oldest, but best, dresses. Mrs. Bennet declared that using an old dress as a wedding trousseau was not grand enough for her big day. Fanny and Betty began discussing other minute details of the wedding.

Sophia sat there, not listening, but giving a proper nod when appropriate, and wishing to be in the study with her father and brother, where the real excitement was happening.

Meanwhile, in the study, the Bennet men were trying to keep their composure. On the other hand, Mr. Woodham was silently sipping the port given to him by Robert, trying to steady his nerves.

"How do you plan on supporting yourself and my daughter?" Henry asked to his brand new son-in-law.

"As you know, I am a clerk for my brother in-law, Mr. Phillips, who is an attorney in Meryton, but I will soon retire that occupation to help run the estate."

Robert smiled at this father, then turned and said, "So, Mr. Woodham, what did Fanny tell you of her dowry?"

Mr. Woodham returned the smile and said, "She told me it was £10,000 pounds and included Longbourn. And there are rumors around town to confirm the Bennet sisters' large dowry including the estate."

"Well, I am pleased to inform you, that is not the case," said Henry, smirking.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Hi everyone! Thanks for the reviews and questions! Some of you are confused about who's who and what's going on. Some relationships of characters have changed. It should become a little bit clearer in this chapter. The timeline should also help. It'll be at the top of every few chapters depending on how much detail I go into about a time period. Also a Family tree will be posted. And remember these are flashbacks. Thanks again and be sure to review!

\- T

Chapter 2

Longbourn  
September 1794

"What!?" cried out a furious Woodham.

"That is what it is supposed to be, but is not, because there is an entail on Longbourn placed by my great uncle so that his wastrel son in-law couldn't inherit; that hasn't been broken yet, and seeing how my Fanny was not out in society, and I am in good health, there was no rush to break it and add it to Fanny's dowry. You see, after you used my daughter to gain her fortune, I'm not inclined to add to my daughter's portion to waste away at the hands of such a rake! I know why Miss Long was sent away - I know about your babe with her! So you, by law, will get her £5000 dowry, and I will only add another £5000 to be placed in a trust and accessed only by my daughter upon your death, which I pray will be very soon!" Henry roared with fury.

Peter Woodham stood and shouted, "This cannot be! You lied to me and to everyone in Meryton! I will have Longbourn; I deserve it! Your precious son doesn't need a third estate! I will get my due! Are you really going to leave your daughter destitute!? Without Longbourn, that is our fate."

A look of pain crossed Mr. Bennet's face, and Woodham knew he struck a nerve. "We have nowhere to live now. If you support us with 1000 pounds a year, I won't abandon her, and we could live comfortably in town."

"No. You won't get another farthing!" Robert growled.

"600 a year," Peter said, looking to Henry.

"Deal," said the elder Bennet.

"I will have Phillips draw up the paperwork," Peter said with a satisfied smile on his face, as he stood up and began to walk out. "It looks like it is high time we rejoin the ladies."

The Bennets stayed behind, and Henry started to speak. "I know what you are going to say, Robert, believe me, it is not easy knowing you have failed once as a father, and are on the verge of doing so again. Longbourn clears 3,000 a year and I can afford to help out Fanny and Peter, so she won't be destitute."

"There are other options! We could put it in a trust and limit his access!" Robert shouted.

"You know as well as I do that a wife cannot have her own money in a marriage besides her settlement. Even if we could, Fanny is wasteful and the money would be gone soon. All will be well, son. Let's go save Sophia from present company," Henry replied.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP0PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Back in the drawing room, Fanny and Betty had fallen into a comfortable conversation of talking about the latest fashions. Sophia's mind wandered off to think about how things didn't go as planned for her gaining a sister. Sophia Bennet prayed for a sister when her step-mother, Betty, announced that she was pregnant. Her brother, Robert, was eight years her senior and not a suitable playmate, though he tried as best he could. Sophia wanted a sister who could be her confidant and friend. She got Fanny, who just gossiped, flirted and had terrible fits when father would not let her out in society. She was only seventeen and father did not want either of his daughters out before eighteen. Sophia, now twenty, had waited, and Fanny would have to wait. Three days after Fanny and Betty got back from Ramsgate, Fanny and their father got into the worst argument, and Sophia remembered it very well.

 _"Betty and Fanny, for the last time, I will not let Fanny out into society until she is eighteen." Henry Bennet declared. "For I am sure she may be the silliest girl in all of England. And I hope that in a year she will mature and act more like a gentlewoman than some silly child."_

 _"But Papa, I have men interested in me now! I could be a married woman in a few months! You must let me out into society so they can court me!" shrieked Fanny._

 _"Fanny, my decision is final! I have hired a companion for you, and in a year's time I will have her review how well you are doing and that will determine if you can come out. And you will also have lessons on how to manage an estate, since Longbourn will be a part of your dowry."_

 _"Mr. Bennet, I have been in charge of Fanny's education since she was born! She knows everything about how to be a good wife! She doesn't need lessons on how to run the estate- that's a man's job. You'll turn her into a bluestocking, and then who will marry her?!" cried Betty._

 _"Yes, well, Sophia got lessons from me on how to run an estate since she will inherit her mother's and I dare say she is not a bluestocking," Henry retorted._

 _"Well she's not married, nor does she have a suitor. She will probably end up an old maid," Fanny quipped._

 _Betty cackled at her daughter's remark. Henry sent Fanny to her room and told her she wouldn't get any pin money for the next month, and threatened his wife with loss of pin money and carriage use._

 _Sophia was in her father's study reading a book when she heard her father arguing with her step-mother and half-sister. Tears started to form in her eyes when she heard what her sister and step-mother said about her, and she thought about what it would be like if her own mother were alive, and she never had Fanny or Betty in her life._

 _Later that night, Sophia could not sleep and went to her father's study to get the book she was reading earlier, at which point she heard Betty and Fanny whispering. She peered through the crack in the door to see them._

 _"If he will not let you out, then you and Mr. Woodham are just going to have to go to Gretna Green as he had planned. Here is some money to get you there and I packed up your new dress from the modiste so you can wear that as your trousseau," said Betty._

 _"Oh, I cannot wait to be married to my dear Woodham, I would have liked to be married from Longbourn, but Papa had to be so difficult. Peter and I have to get married, now, if I am with child like I suspect."_

 _"Oh Fanny dear, it is time. Go now and meet Peter. The journey takes about four days by carriage, but remember to ride on horseback part of the way to get there faster. I will delay your father as long as possible. Make sure you use the names I gave you for lodgings," said Betty as she hugged and kissed her daughter._

 _Sophia moved away from the door. She didn't know what was more shocking, that her sister was possibly pregnant, or that her mother was helping her elope. She didn't know if she should tell her father or not. He would probably stop the marriage completely, but Fanny needed to get married immediately if she was with child. An elopement was a scandal that could be overlooked, but having a baby out of wedlock was unforgivable to society. She had to keep quiet not only for her sake, but for her family's reputation._

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

While in the drawing room with his father, step mother, his sisters and his brother in-law, Robert's thoughts went to the day he started looking for the couple eleven days ago.

 _When his father found out Fanny was gone and found her note saying that she was eloping, it was about twelve hours after they had gone. Henry Bennet closed down the house to visitors, and gathered the servants to buy their silence on the matter. He wrote an express to Robert, who was in London at his townhouse. It took another two hours before he started out on their trail. Robert made inquiries about Peter Woodham in London and asked for information to be sent to various stops along the way._

 _Robert searched the area they would most likely be if they traveled by carriage, not knowing that they were slightly ahead. Finally, after four days of searching, he just rode all the way to Gretna Green where he found his sister and her fiancé walking into the blacksmith's. Fanny spotted him._

 _"Oh, brother! You are here! Now I have someone to give me away! This is my betrothed, Peter Woodham," Fanny said, delighted._

 _Robert sneered at the man before him, even as he bowed to him._

 _"It is a pleasure to meet some of my new family," Peter replied and bowed._

 _Robert reluctantly gave Fanny away that day because he knew there was no other option; they had been alone together for too long. As soon as the wedding was complete, he wrote an express to his father that he found his half-sister and they are married. Robert had found out a lot about his new brother in-law after the inquiry in London. Peter Woodham was not just a clerk at his brother in-law's law office._

 _Peter was the son of a knight who had gambled and drank away the family fortune, leaving Peter and his sister with no estate or prospects. An old family friend helped him get a job as a clerk in London, but it was too expensive to stay there and support his sister, so they moved to just outside of London. His sister was able to marry a lawyer, with her measly £800 left from her dowry. Peter had proclivities like any man of standing and expected his wife to understand that._

 _What Robert did not find out was that Peter targeted Fanny. He wanted her because she was beautiful, blonde-haired, blue-eyed, young, flirtatious, silly and, most importantly, an heiress. When she went to Ramsgate with her mother, Peter knew that was his only opportunity to get her to fall for him and agree to elope. The proceeding of their vows was just a bonus along with her mother willing to help them elope, if her father didn't let her out into society._

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Henry Bennet agreed to let the couple stay for a fortnight while they looked for housing, that he was going to pay for with the extra 600 pounds a year.

Fanny exclaimed, "Oh Papa! Let us let Netherfield, I can't wait to decorate it. It looks so drab now and after I decorate it we can throw a ball! "

"Enough Fanny, Netherfield is not an option, nor is it in your price range. You may take a look a Pulvis Lodge, Ashworth or Lee Park or you may leave the area and go somewhere else. Your brother may know of something suitable up north."

"But Pulvis Lodge has hideous attics, Lee Parks's drawing room is too small and Ashworth may work but is too far off! It is ten miles from here, I would need the carriage at my disposal to make visits."

"There will be no carriage at your disposal you cannot afford it."

"Yes we can papa, we've always had two or three carriages."

"WE can but YOU cannot. You are Mrs. Woodham now and the responsibility of Mr. Woodham. You need to apply to your husband about getting a carriage."

"My darling husband said I can have three carriages if I so choose, isn't that right?"

"Yes, but that is when I thought we would have Longbourn as a part of your dowry."

"Longbourn is a part of my dowry, silly," said Fanny.

"No it is not, Fanny, father and I didn't add it to your dowry because you were not out," said Robert.

"Well you can add it now, right father?" Fanny whined

"No, Fanny, I will not," replied Henry

"What do you mean? I was supposed to have an estate as a part of my dowry like Sophia! Is she your favorite child because her mother was a gentlewoman and mine is not?" Then Fanny stormed off into her room begging not to be disturbed.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: So one of my lovely reviewers suggested I get a beta for this story to help with proofreading. Is anyone interested? PM if you are. I also went through and updated and edited minor details of the first two chapters. And in this chapter we meet some familiar faces! T

Longbourn

September 1794

The next day as Robert Bennet was breaking his fast, his sister, Sophia, sat down at the table with him.

"Do not leave me here, Robert," she begged as tears shone in her eyes. "Fanny and Betty will do all they can to make me miserable."

"There there, sweetling, do not cry. I have business to take care of in Oxford, but I shall take you to London and then Lyme Park upon my return. I'm sure Lucy will be glad for your company -- Jane, Elizabeth and Mary are driving her to distraction I'm sure."

Sophia laughed quietly, wiping away her tears. "Jane is so sweet, she could never upset anyone. Lizzy, on the other hand, has such a free spirit - she reminds me of you - and Mary is too young to cause such mischief."

"I shall talk to father at once and see if he can spare you for until January, unless you wish to participate in the season."

"Oh, brother, you would let me? I know how much you and father hate Town!"

"For you, sweetling, I would do anything. Anyways, 'tis unfair for father and I to keep you here, and out of the way of making a good match."

"Oh, do you really think he will let me have a season?"

"Yes, sweetling, I will make sure of it."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP0PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Father, I want to take Sophia back to Lyme Park and to London for a season," Robert said, standing in the doorway of his father's study.

His father peered up from the estate books and glared at his son. "After what happened, do you really think that is best?"

"Yes, I shall write to Lucy's parents and my Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Hugh to find suitable events for us to attend in town. That wife of yours is not helping Sophia get ready for her presentation at court. She is too vulgar to be in even this small, unvarying society. I really think not letting the girls go to Town has hurt their marriage prospects and made them targets of fortune hunters. No men of equal standing live near here, so their only option is those beneath them."

"I'd never thought YOU of all people would give yourself airs. Do you think you're better than everyone around here?" his father seethed.

"Yes, father. I know I almost made the same mistake you did and let myself be forever tied to a woman with a beautiful face and no sense. So let us give Sophia a chance to meet someone of her standing. My wife can have her ready for the season in a few months," Robert replied.

"I see, do what you wish," Henry said, more disappointed with his son than ever.

"I'll be back in a Sen'night for Sophia," Robert said as he walked out of his father's study.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

As Sophia Bennet climbed into her brother's carriage and looked back at Longbourn, she felt a deep chill, like something was going to happen and her life was going to change forever, and if she got everything she prayed for, she would never have to return to Longbourn for more than a short visit.

"Sophia, we need to talk," Robert said as he frowned his face, which caused a wrinkle to form on his forehead.

"Yes brother, what is wrong?" Sophia replied with concern.

"After this business with Fanny and her husband, I think we should tell people your dowry is only £5000 pounds when we get to town. You are not well-known because father hates town and I have only have been in town sparingly, because of Lucy, and people will believe that is a suitable dowry coming from Longbourn," Robert told his sister.

"But what about the rest of my dowry and my estate from mama? Why are we hiding that if it could help me make a good match?" Sophia questioned.

"I want you to marry for love, like I did with Lucy and Papa did with our Mama, not be taken in by a fortune hunter and have a marriage like Fanny," Robert responded.

"But what if the man I love is poor and doesn't think he can support me in a way I am used to?" Sophia asked, still not convinced.

"If he's in love with you he'll still propose. I'm quite certain of that," Robert said smugly.

Sophia shot her brother a puzzled look, but didn't question him out loud.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Granville House, London

September 1794

"Wake up, sweetling, we're here," Robert whispered to his sister.

Sophia opened her eyes and climbed out of the carriage to take in the grandeur that was Granville House, located in the Park Lane area of Mayfair. The House was known to have a ballroom large enough to hold more than 20 couples dancing, and the largest and best dinner parties. Sophia had to regain her composure, because it was still September and the season was months away, and soon she would be removing to Cheshire to Lyme Park and she had to prepare for the journey up north.

"We'll be back for the season soon enough," a female voice said, breaking her dreamlike thoughts.

"Lucy!" Sophia squealed to her sister in-law and embraced her.

Lucy and Sophia were opposites in looks. Lucy was short and curvy with long dark hair and blue eyes, while Sophia was a tall, classical beauty with the signature blonde hair and green eyes shared by her elder brother.

"Aunt Sopy is here!" Lizzy the three-year-old called out to her four-year-old sister Jane, pulling her along to greet their aunt.

The sisters broke their embrace so Sophie could greet her nieces. "Hello Lizzy, I hope you have not been getting up to too much mischief."

Elizabeth giggled at batted her eyes, as if she were the most well-behaved child in all of England and not the playful scamp she was. She was the picture of her mother, but she had gotten the Bennet green eyes that her father also shared, which was the opposite of Jane who had the blonde Bennet hair and looked like her grandmother except for her mother's blue eyes.

Sophia put Lizzy down and was hugging Jane when she asked, "Where's Mare?

Jane replied, "She's sleeping. Shhhh!"

"Okay, I shall be very quiet, but you two have to go back to the nursery." Jane and Lizzy didn't look pleased but didn't argue. When taking the girls back to the nursery, Sophia got a glimpse of the one-year old with sandy brown hair, and just as she was leaving Mary opened her big green eyes, looked at her Aunt, and started wailing.

"I told you to be quiet," Jane said despondently.

"I shall get her," called Lucy, sending away her wet nurse.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP0PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Rise and shine! Dear sister of mine, WE are going shopping!" Lucy sang while opening the curtains of her sister's bed chamber.

"What time is it?" Sophia said groggily.

"Just past seven."

"Why are you up so early? Now I know where Lizzy gets it from."

"Come downstairs and break your fast. I want to take a walk in Hyde Park before the Fashionable Hour."

Sophia groaned.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Hyde Park, London

September 1794

The weather outside was perfect for walking and asking her sister about her brother's puzzling statement in the carriage.

As they found Lucy's favorite path, she asked her sister about her brother's statement about love in the carriage.

Lucy laughed. "Do you know, Sophia, that your brother didn't think he was good enough for me, an heiress with a £25,000 dowry and 2 estates, but he still proposed?"

"I thought our fathers arranged your marriage?" Sophia asked.

"They did. After my father started at Oxford your father befriended him, while the other gentlemen said he still had the stench of trade. Even though my grandfather had an estate, he didn't sell his business. My father sold the business after he purchased second estate from a man in great debt. Our fathers became great friends and my father promised to marry his daughter, if he had one, to your father's heir with a hefty dowry. Little did they know that neither one of us would be inclined to marry. I didn't want my husband to have control over me or my estates. And your brother told your father all women were silly creatures and he didn't need a wife. This was all because a woman he wanted to court told him that she loved him and then went and married someone with a bigger estate," Lucy explained to her sister.

"But how did you fall in love and get married?" Sophia inquired.

"Your father reminded him your mother wasn't silly, so there was a possibility I wasn't silly, but he had to meet me to find out. So your father and brother came for a month visit to see if we suited each other, and a proposal would be made at the end of the visit. I thought your brother rather handsome, but I tried everything to scare him away," Lucy confessed.

"What did you do?" Sophia asked

"I rode my horse astride when showing him around the estate, I talked of books - not novels but Shakespeare, Voltaire and Swift - politics and estate managing, I told him I hate playing pianoforte, painting, drawing, balls, and I beat him in chess thrice. I thought that would send him running, but he proposed in a fortnight," Lucy said, smiling at the memory

Sophia giggled. "It took him an entire fortnight?! After you beat him in chess I'm surprised he didn't propose then and there."

Lucy laughed. "He told me afterwards he wanted to but he thought I was too good for him; he eventually drove himself mad thinking about it, so that he just proposed in front of our fathers and kissed me when I said yes. It was quite shocking."

Lucy and Sophia were in a fit of laughter and they did not notice Sophia had dropped her shawl, and a handsome stranger had picked it up, until he called out.

"Miss! Miss! I believe you dropped this." He held out the shawl for Sophia to take. Sophia blushed and took the shawl from him. She tried not to make eye contact when the handsome stranger said, "We wouldn't want pretty ladies catching a chill now would we?" Sophia smiled and looked into his eyes. She wanted to say thank you, but couldn't find her words. Instead, she felt a chill like the one she felt when leaving Longbourn. A change was coming.

Lucy quickly and politely thanked the stranger and pulled her sister down the path. The handsome stranger was watching as they walked down the lane.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bond Street, London

September 1794

The ladies left the park to return home and take the carriage to the haberdashers, milliners and finally to Madame Devy's on Bond St.

"Mrs. Bennet, what a pleasure to see you again!"

"Bonjour Madame Devy, this is my sister, Miss Bennet, and she is in need of some new dresses, a pelisse and riding habit for the trip north, and to start her new wardrobe for the upcoming season as well as a dress for her presentation at court," Lucy said.

Miss Bennet smiled at the older, well-dressed woman, and showed her the fabrics she picked and the styles and cuts she wanted. Madame Devy smiled and agreed on.

"Ahh yes, you will do well catching the eye of many men, so it is only right that we make sure you are dressed in the finest dresses," Madame Devy said.

As the Bennet ladies left Madame Devy's, Sophia was nearly knocked over upon her exit out of the modiste, but a large hand caught her wrist and helped her regain her balance. As she looked up into her savior and injurer's eyes she recognized them immediately.

"Sorry, miss. I need to watch where I'm going. Are you quite alright?" said the handsome stranger.

"I'm fine. Thank you for saving me and for your assistance earlier," Sophia said, finding the voice she had lost earlier.

"It is quite all right, though if I may be so bold to say it, I hope the next time I see you we will be in a place where I can get an introduction to the beauty before me," the stranger replied.

Sophia blushed again and Lucy smiled and pulled her into the carriage and set off back to Granville house.

AN: Any guesses on who the handsome stranger is? Make sure you guess in the review! Remember we are in flashback time.


	4. Bennet Family Tree

AN: This is the family tree of our players so far! The family tree shows how everyone is related to Elizabeth, Jane and Mary (The Bennets). If they are not directly related to The Bennets, it shows how they are related to the Bennets nearest relative. Ex. Mrs. Phillips is Fanny's sister in-law.

 **BENNET FAMILY:**

1ST WIFE (1747-1775) AND HENRY BENNET(1746-) MARRIED IN 1765 (PATERNAL GRANDPARENTS OF BENNET CHILDREN)

2 CHILDREN:

1\. ROBERT BENNET (1766-) FATHER OF BENNET CHILDREN

MARRIED LUCY DOVER(1772-) IN 1790

3 CHILDREN:

1\. JANE BENNET (1790-)

2\. ELIZABETH BENNET (1791-)

3\. MARIANNE BENNET (MARY)(1793-)

2\. SOPHIA BENNET(1774-) AUNT OF BENNET CHILDREN

BETTY SMITH (1749-) (STEP GRANDMOTHER OF BENNET CHILDREN/ GRANDMOTHER IF BENENETT CHILDREN) MARRIED HENRY BENNET IN 1777

1 CHILD:

1\. FRANCES AKA FANNY WOODHAM (1777-) AUNT OF BENNET CHILDREN

FRANCES BENNET ELOPED WITH PETER WOODHAM IN 1794.

 **WOODHAM/PHILLIPS FAMLY:**

1\. PETER WOODHAM(1774-)

MARRIED FANNY BENNET IN 1794

2\. HARRIET PHILLIPS (SISTER-IN-LAW TO FRANCIS BENNET)

MARRIED TO MR. PHILLIPS A SOLICTOR IN MERYTON.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Hi everyone thanks for the support and questions. To everyone who keeps asking is this an Elizabeth/Darcy story it is, but we have the flashback to give the readers back story as I have changed some familial relationships around. I know I said 5 chapters of flashbacks, but as of right now it looks like there will be 6 Chapters. Be sure to review! -T

Granville House, London

September 1794

Mr. Bennet had to meet with his solicitor one more time before they headed back to Lyme Park until the New Year. Bennet walked into the office with a smile and greeted his solicitor Lawrence Harrington. The gentlemen make small talk for a few minutes and then went straight to business.

"All you need to do is sign these papers, and Wooten Lodge and the house in Berkley Square will officially be yours and our business will be complete." said Mr. Harrington

"Mr. Harrington, I cannot thank you enough handling the details of the purchase of Wooten Lodge for me while I dealt with my family emergency. There is one more item I need you to attend to, I want to set up a trust to start saving for my daughters' dowries."

"Anything, Mr. Bennet. Thank you for your advice for Edward's transition to the landed gentry!"

"Oh has Edward found an estate to let?"

"No, he has to take a look at his options, he has it narrowed down to three estates based on the recommendations you made to him of what to look for in an estate."

"Which three estates is he thinking of letting?"

"Harden Hall in Dorset, Tapton House in Derbyshire and Ashley Manor in Cheshire."

"Ashley Manor is a fine house and would do well for Edward. It is only but 15 miles from Lyme Park."

"Oh well, sir I shall let Edward know of your praise of Ashley Manor, and make quite sure that he goes to see it soon."

"Please do, and make sure he knows, he has an invitation to stay at Lyme Park, when he visits Cheshire."

"Thank you for your kindness sir, I will be sure to inform Edward."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP0PPP

Lyme Park, Cheshire

October 1794

The next few days passed by uneventfully, and The Bennets were all packed, and ready to travel to Lyme Park their estate in Cheshire. The trip took three long days and everyone was very pleased to be out of the carriage, none more than the three year old rambunctious Elizabeth. Who darted out of the carriage, and jumped down without assistance, as soon as the footman opened the door. As she jumped down, she immediately collided with their housekeeper, Mrs. Yardley.

"Elizabeth!" shouted her father.

Lizzy stopped immediately.

"Ladies do not run in and out of carriages and for good reason, you could have injured Mrs. Yardley."

"Sorry Mrs. Yardley, I did not mean to, I just wanted to get out of the carriage."

"It's okay Miss Elizabeth." Replied Mrs. Yardley

"Now Elizabeth, you are going to come to the study with me, and learn a past time that does not include traipsing about the estate." Mr. Bennet said with a twinkle in his eye and began walking inside the house.

Elizabeth huffed, frowned and followed her father into his study. Once they reached the study, her father picked her up and took her over to the bookshelf.

"Lizzy, pick out a book."

"But I cannot read."

"Yes I'm quite aware, which is why I'll be reading to you."

Lizzy looked and picked a brown book, with a red strip, and gold lettering. "This one." she said

Robert pulled out the book out and read the cover "The Odyssey, good choice Lizzy, but I dare say we won't finish this anytime soon it is a long book." Robert started reading the book to Lizzy and she was captivated immediately. He reads to Elizabeth and stops at Athena prediction.

Lizzy says "Keep reading, Father, I want to know if he finds his father."

"That is the end of the first book dear Lizzy, I'll read more for you tomorrow. We have to get ready for supper."

Elizabeth kept going to her father's study each day, to hear more of the story. Soon she was able to read a little by herself. Even though Elizabeth loved walking with her mother, on rainy days you could find her with her father reading. Soon it could be considered one of her favorite pastimes.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP0PPP

The once the family had settled into a routine, Sophia had begun helping Lucy with Mistress Duties, and was proceeding excellently. All Sophia had to master was the art of conversation with strangers, so being present with Lucy for morning calls must a necessity. A fortnight after they had arrived Lucy and Sophia were in the drawing room working on their embroidery, when Mr. Yardley announced Mr. Edward Gardiner to Mrs. Bennet.

"Mr. Gardiner, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have met your father and he speaks very highly of you." Said Mrs. Bennet.

"Likewise Mrs. Bennet, My father speaks very highly of you also."

Sophia stood up, but had yet to look up from her embroidery, so her sister nudged her and said "May in present my sister, Miss Sophia Bennet."

Sophia curtseyed and looked up. It was the handsome stranger that she saw in the park and outside Madame Devy's. She blushed. Lucy smiled and arched her eyebrow at her sister.

"So Mr. Gardiner, what brings you to Lyme Park?"

"Well I am looking for an estate to let, and your husband highly recommended Ashley house, and when he offered to let me stay here, how could I refuse?"

"You're staying here?" asked Lucy

"Yes, well maybe not. I must have misunderstood Bennet's letter inviting here, if you are not aware of it."

"No, Mr. Gardiner make yourself comfortable."

Sophia looked at her sister and smiled, while her sister had a scowl on her face. Lucy rang for Mrs. Yardley and told her to prepare rooms for her unexpected guest and asked for her lady's maid to come into the drawing room. Once Marie, her ladies maid, arrived Lucy excused herself.

"I hope I haven't caused too much trouble for your sister."

"Mr. Gardiner do not distress yourself, you arrival did not cause her an issue."

"Then why did she leave so quickly?"

"She just went to find my brother and give him a piece of her mind for not telling her of your pending arrival. So you see sir, you are not to blame, but my brother is."

"Well if Mrs. Bennet is half as fierce as she looks, I dare say I would never want to be on her bad side or yours."

"Me sir? I dare say that I am not as lively as Lucy"

"I do not believe that Miss Bennet, your sister must have influenced you in some ways since you have met. Pray tell me how long have you know Mrs. Bennet? Teased Mr. Gardiner

"I met her 10 years ago, but she's only been my sister for the past 5."

"Ten years and her personality has not influenced yours?"

"Well I am fond of walking now, but I fear I am not a great walker like she is."

"Would you be interested in showing me around some of the grounds tomorrow? I've never been to Lyme Park and the surrounding lands looked so beautiful.

I would be delighted to show you around, but we will have to go in the early morning, I have to attend to my sister tomorrow.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"That dress is very becoming of you." Mr. Gardiner said as he approached Sophia and the ladies maid Marie. Sophia blushed and curtseyed to Mr. Gardiner. He bowed in return.

"I thought it be best to take a short path before breaking our fast as to not be late for breakfast." Said Sophia.

"Yes, I dare say that is a fine idea"

They walked along the path in amiable silence with Mr. Gardiner paying immense attention to Miss Bennet. They remained silent in their walk until Miss Bennet spoke up and said "The weather is very fine for a walk today. I hope it holds for your trip to the estate."

"I thank you Miss Bennet, I hope so too."

"Mr. Gardiner I remarked about the weather now it is your turn to say something."

"That is a lovely tree over there. Will that do?'

"We can stop and observe it if you wish"

"No thank you, I'm observing something much more lovely at the moment." He replied staring into Sophia's green eyes with his brown ones.

Sophia blushed but did not look away this time. This time she stared back into his brown eyes and smiled. "We should start back to the house."

"Can we go on another walk tomorrow?" Edward asked.

"Yes" replied Sophia

The Happy twosome realized the hour was getting late and turned around to walk back to the house. Little did they know they were being watched by Robert and Lucy.

"I dare say that we may not need a season in London to find Sophia a husband." Lucy said

Her husband replied "I do hope so, you know how I hate town."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Ashley Manor, Cheshire

October 1794

Later that day the men set out to Ashley Manor on horseback. Ashley Manor was a decent size estate that brought in about 3500/year. They arrived at the great house and met the housekeeper Mrs. Davies and she showed them around the property. The house had about 10 bedrooms, a drawing room, a small dining room for about 10 people, a library, a study and small ballroom. The housekeeper offered them tea and refreshments after their tour which thy gladly accepted.

As they were waiting for their horses to be brought around for their departure Roberta asked Edward "Did Ashley House satisfy your expectations?"

Edward said "This property seems to be the best I've seen by far. It is small enough for me to learn without being overwhelmed and it is in good condition except for the roof over the family wing of bedrooms."

Robert replied "Ah yes the house seems to be a fine house, but the fields are another matter they are overgrown and some are planted wrong, so in the spring there will be a lot of work."

"I think she will like it." Edward said softly to himself

"Pray tell why you were more focused on the inside of the house than the fields?" Robert said overhearing Edward's remark.

Edward blushed in mortification.

"Could it be you wanted to make sure a certain young lady would be happy in a house such as this? I do hope that you do get on before her season in town to save me a trip and money"

"May I have your permission to court Miss Sophia?"

"You may, but you must ask the lady in question."

"I shall" Edward said as He mounted his horse to go back to Lyme Park.

"Edward!" yelled Robert.

Edward stopped and turned around.

"You may want to wait until you have known her for more than one day before you ask." Robert teased

"Right" Edward replied trying to hide his embarrassment at his own eagerness.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lyme Park, Cheshire

October 1794

Meanwhile, back at Lyme Park. The ladies had just finished receiving the calls for today and gossiping about the latest fashions and who's who of the ton to prepare Sophia for her upcoming season. When Lucy decided it was now or never to inquire about her sister's growing affection for Edward Gardiner.

"What qualities do you want in a husband?"

"What?" Sophia replied

"I think you should think about qualities you want in your husband so I can help you navigate through the ton and find some potential matches, so tell me."

"That is a good idea. I guess I want someone who is handsome, kind and amiable."

"That is all?"

"Well I would want my husband to be smart and we could talk about books and play chess."

"And you need someone you can respect. If you can respect you husband you can love him." Lucy said

"That is a good idea, how did you come up with it?"

"My mother told me that right before the ball of my first season. So Sophia how do you feel about Mr. Gardiner?"

Sophia blushed and said "He is very amiable."

"Amiable? That is all? I'm married and I think he is rather handsome"

"He is handsome I will agree to that.

"And smart he beat your brother in chess."

"Yes is he is."

"Do you think you could respect him?"

"Yes." Sophia said

"So you would consider him for a husband if he asked?"

"Yes." Sophia said softly

"Good because I'm pretty sure he's smitten with you and I would have warned him off, if you did not want his attentions." Replied Lucy

"But I've only known him a day!" cried Sophia

"When you know, you know, and no one is going to make you get married tomorrow, your father will probably insist on a month courtship and a month engagement minimum, after your sister ran off."

"Well we do not even know if he will propose."

"He will" replied Lucy

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Dinner was an interesting affair Lizzy and Jane joined the rest of the family because it was a small intimate affair. Lucy was at the head of the table with Jane to her right and Edward to her left. Next to Jane was Lizzy and their father was at the foot of the table. Sophia was next to Edward and her brother. Her brother completely ignored her to talk with Lizzy about the Odyssey and Lucy ignored Edward and talked to Jane of drawing and painting. The dinner companions had been set. Sophia and Edward were not so subtly forced into talking to each other not that either minded one bit.

Edward turned towards Sophia and told her the good news. "I have found that Ashley Manor is to my liking except a few repairs which I wrote to the owner about fixing before I let it."

"That's exciting sir, When will you take possession of Ashley Manor?"

"I will be letting it as soon as the repairs and paperwork are done. I must get back to London in a few days for after I hear back from the owner and meet with my solicitor. Now all I have to do is find a house in London."

"Congratulations on Ashley Manor, sir. If I am not mistaken I thought you had a London townhouse now?" replied Sophia

"I do but it is in Cheapside you see and I trying to move to the landed gentry. That address is not fashionable enough."

Robert butt into their conversation "I dare say Edward that I have another house in town that I recently acquired, because it came with Wooten Lodge. I do not need it. Would you be interested in taking it off my hands? I will give you a fair price."

"Where is it located?"

"Berkley Square"

"I will take a look at it and let you know once I get back."

"I'll save both us a trip and go to town with you, I have some business in town. I think this causes for a toast!" Robert rang for the footmen to bring champagne.

They did not separate the sexes after dinner but retired to the drawing room. The groups broke up in the same fashion as dinner with Lizzy and Robert reading together, Jane and Lucy playing the pianoforte and Edward and Sophia sitting on the sofa. Making small talk about the weather for the next day for their walk. Edward was trying to get the courage to ask to call on Sophia when he got back from London, but he realized on their walk tomorrow he would have a better opportunity.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Over the next few days their walks had become the highlight of his and her day. He rose each morning accompanied by Marie most of the walk, though she had a habit of walking much slower than they did so they would have some alone time. Sophia suspected that her sister had put Marie up to it. The day before Edward had to leave for London, Edward did not mind Marie getting lost. He had yet to ask to call on Sophia when he got back from London. The Ashley Manor would be fixed by the time he got back from London, and He would have no excuse to stay with the Bennets anymore. Sophia started the conversation.

"How long will you be in London?"

"I should only be there a fortnight."

"Will Ashley Manor be finished in time? I'm sure my brother and sister would not mind you staying a little longer."

Could it be? She didn't want him to leave. He had been there for a Sen 'night. It's now or never Edward. He said to himself. Ask her can you call on her when you return.

"Sophia, you cannot have mistaken the attention I have been paying you these past 7 days. I hope that you will do me the honor of letting me court you when I get back from town?" Edward froze. His tongue had gotten away from him he only meant to ask to call on her, not to court her it was too soon and she would say no.

Sophia stared at him blankly.

"Forgive me madam, I must have misread your feelings towards me completely. I take my leave of you." Edward turned around and walked away

"Wait! I thought I was dreaming. Yes you may court me!"

Edward walked back towards and bent down to kiss her and Marie showed up and cleared her throat.

"I think it is time to head back to the house" said Marie

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

News of the courtship was shared with Robert, Lucy, Jane and Lizzy. Robert and Lucy already knew the news was coming and happily congratulated the couple, however Lizzy was less than pleased.

"You're going to take away Aunt Sopy, and we're never going to see her"

Jane nudged her sister. "Be nice."

Robert went to intervene but Edward help his hand up to stop him.

"Lizzy, I like your Aunt very much and I would never want to take her away from you. We will always have room for you Jane and Mary wherever we go, if you want to visit."

Lizzy was pleased with this answer and hugged her Aunt's suitor.

"I hope Grandfather does not give you a hard time." Lizzy said.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Longbourn

October 1794

Henry Bennet upon finding out about his daughter's courtship with Edward Gardiner a tradesman was livid. When his son showed up to Longbourn with his daughter's suitor Henry pulled Robert into the study to talk alone and Mr. Gardiner was left to be entertained by Mrs. Bennet.

Henry yelled at his son "How dare you tell me that I failed my daughter, and she needs to find someone of her sphere when you bring me back another tradesman, for my other daughter!"

Robert replied "Fanny ran off with a man with no means to provide for her and he is a rake! Edward is leasing an estate to run before buying one! He doesn't need her money! And he is well respected!

Henry retorted "What of his family?"

Robert replied "He is related to the Harringtons, his father is the second son of Lord Ridlington and his mother is a gentleman's daughter from up North. She passed away when he was a child. He is an only child"

"Why is his last name Gardiner?"

"You should ask him." Replied Robert.

Robert walked out of his father study and broke up Edward's tête-à-tête with Mrs. Bennet. And dragged him into his father's study.

"Mr. Bennet, I understand that you don't approve of me because I am in trade, but I can provide for your daughter without using her dowry. In the marriage settlement I will leave her dowry to her or settle it upon a second son. I am leasing an estate and I hope afterwards, I can buy one of my own."

"My son already told me this on your behalf. I am curious to know why do you not mention your connections to get what you want?"

"Well, my father was mostly dependent on my grandfather for extra money, he as a solicitor made enough to keep us comfortable, but any extravagance he had to apply to my grandfather. For my education at Eton, my father had to ask for assistance from my grandfather who obliged. I did not like being dependent on anyone for money so I took my mother's dowry that was settled on me and bought a business. My grandfather and father both disowned me until I had made enough money to get an estate of my own."

"Why is your surname Gardiner?"

"I had to drop, the Harrington name, when I went into trade in order to get my mother's dowry. My grandfather paid for it because he didn't want me sullying the Harrington name."

Henry glared at Robert who had a smug look on his face. And the turned back to Edward "How can I refuse such a man to court my daughter? You have my permission."

"I also, would like your permission to marry Miss Sophia."

Henry arched his eyebrow. "Why do you need my permission to marry now?"

"I am sure I want to marry your daughter, and I thought I would save both of us a trip from me coming back in a month."

Henry briefly considered. "I will give you my permission on three conditions: My daughter says yes to your proposal, you may marry after the New Year and you bring the settlement papers to me to review within a fortnight."

"Why do we have to marry after the New Year?"

"Her sister eloped last month and is with child. Sophia's marriage cannot be rushed or the gossip will start over again."

"Agreed." Mr. Gardiner reached into his bag and pulled out the settlement papers he had drawn up by his father in London and handed them to Mr. Bennet

Henry chuckled at this and said. "A gentleman is always prepared."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Longbourn

January 1795

Today was her big day, Sophia Bennet thought as she stood in front of the mirror admiring her wedding gown. It was a beautiful white gown with embroidery along the bottom and in the middle that Madam Devy had originally started to design for her presentation at court, but Sophia decided have her make it into a wedding gown instead. She doubted that after her marriage that she would be curtseying to the queen. Edward had proposed to her the day before she was to set off to Longbourn to join her Family for Christmas. He took her on a walk to one of her favorite spots, a clearing with wildflowers, but the wild flowers had died off and in their place were dozens of hot house flowers that Edward had set up. When she turned around to ask him why they were there, he was down on one knee.

"Sophia, I love you will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Sophia smiled. "Yes of course."

And then, they kissed. It was not the chaste one that he had snuck while Marie was not looking on one of their walks. It was very passionate and it made Sophia feel things she wasn't quite used to. She told Lucy of it and she said not to worry it was completely normal. Her thought were soon interrupted by Fanny shrill voice whining from downstairs. She could her the other voice as Lucy's. They were arguing.

"Let me past I want to see her and help MY SISTER get ready." Fanny whined

"Well OUR SISTER asked not to be interrupted she wanted a few moments by herself." Retorted Lucy

"Well MY SISTER needs me to have the talk about her wedding night, as her closest female relation it is my duty." Fanny yelled loud enough so all the guest could hear.

"Fanny keep your voice down not everyone who is a guest needs to know what you will discuss. Talking about that is not welcomed in mixed company." Lucy said is hushed tones

Sophia was beyond mortified and decided she needed to step in and separate he sisters. "Enough! Come upstairs now Fanny! Fanny smiled in triumph and started to walk past Lucy. Then Sophia said "You too Lucy." Lucy glared and Fanny and walked by her.

All the ladies filed into Sophia's room. Sophia could see the tension between Lucy and Fanny and she didn't know what to do. They had been at odds since they had met. Lucy's and her Father Oliver had been on their way to London when they stopped by Longbourn for a Sen 'night to visit Oliver's good friend from Oxford Henry, his wife Betty and two Daughters Sophia and Fanny. Lucy was 13 but her dad felt that she had been too sheltered away without the company of other young ladies. When they had arrived at Longbourn Henry had doted on Lucy because she reminded him of his first wife Claire. Claire had dark hair and blue eyes just like Lucy. Lucy was also well read and drew Sophia out of her quiet demeanor. They became fast friends but, Fanny was jealous of Lucy the attention Lucy got and that she was mostly in the nursey because she was only 7. Whenever Lucy was around Fanny was largely ignored, until she did something highly improper. Henry thought she would grow out of her ways, but as she got older they only worsened.

"Sophia do not be afraid tonight when your husband comes to you, I know you probably were misinformed that martial duties are a chore. Fanny said shooting a look at Lucy. "But this simply not true they can be very enjoyable."

Sophia gave Lucy a pleading look to hold her tongue for her big day. Lucy understood and nodded.

"Oh really" Sophia replied "that is good to know."

"You must become with child quickly, like I did for men need heirs." Fanny said rubbing her pregnant belly.

Lucy snorted at her remark and Fanny glared in her direction. Fanny turned her attention back to Sophia.

"Be sure you sire him a son, it is your wifely duty." Fanny said shooting Lucy another look.

The ladies were then interrupted by Robert knocking on the door telling the girls it was time to go to the church. Sophia asked Lucy for a moment leaving Fanny no choice but to leave with Robert. Sophia turned to Lucy and apologized on behalf of Fanny.

"I am sorry for Fanny, Lucy. She does not know when to stop."

"Tis' quite all right, I know she has never taking a liken to me. Now dear girl, put that out of your mind, we have a wedding to attend."

The wedding of Sophia Bennet to Edward Gardiner was a small affair. Edward looked smitten at his bride when she walked down the aisle. The bride looked very much in love when she saw her husband at the end of the aisle. They exchanged their vows and Edward lightly kissed his bride to make sure that they did not get carried away in front of their family. After they had singed the registry there was a large group and people outside waiting to see off the new Mrs. Gardiner from politely spoke to the many that had gathered for about a half hour and the rode off to Longbourn in their carriage.

William and Catherine Lucas called on Longbourn at the wedding breakfast to congratulate the couple. In attendance were the Woodhams, the Bennets and the Harringtons. Lucy, Robert and Henry did their best to keep Fanny and Betty from making and spectacle and aside from a few improper comments, breakfast was a pleasant affair, but the only thing missing to Sophia was the presence of her mother. While everyone retired to the drawing room for tea Sophia snuck away to her room to read the letter from her Aunt Elizabeth again.

 ** _Dear Sophia,_**

 ** _I hope this letter finds you well, your uncle and I regret that we cannot be in attendance for your wedding. Your uncle has important business in town that cannot be delayed and I must tend to him for you know how much I would have loved to be with you on your big day. I hope you and Edward will come visit us in Derby after the season. I would love to have your company and your Uncle is desperate for someone who can actually hunt and is in need of Edward. Emily asked me to add a few lines in to let you know how much she misses you and wants you to come to Derbyshire with your husband. Please let us know if you stop in town for we would love to have dinner with you._**

 ** _With Love,_**

 ** _Aunt Elizabeth_**

Edward noticed his wife's absence and went to the upstairs hoping to find his wife. He saw her in her room reading a letter. She looked up startled. "Oh forgive me dearest, I did not intended to give you a fright. Is something wrong?"

"No well, yes I miss my mother and my aunt wrote me a letter inviting us to Melbourne in Derbyshire I've never spent much time with my mother's family aside from my grandparents who lived in Hertfordshire and I am wondering if you would want to go?

"Yes of course just let me know when. Is that all?"

"Yes dear husband."

"Good because I am ready to make way to town for our Honeymoon and then back to Ashley House."

"What of Netherfield? It is now ours."

"I know Netherfield was a part of your dowry, but I am not used to managing an estate and would like manage Ashley House well before I undertake a much larger Netherfield."

"Should we keep letting it until we take it as a residence?" his wife asked

"Yes. Anything else?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Quite. Are you ready to say our goodbyes to the guests?"

"Let us take our leave."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

April 1795

Pulvis Lodge

 ** _Dear Sister,_**

 ** _I am a mother at last! It is a girl, but the next time I am sure I will have a boy and give Peter a son. We have named her Katherine, after his mother, but we will call her Kitty for short. Pulvis Lodge feels much smaller with our newest addition, but Peter says we will inherit some money from a distant relative or maybe even be left an estate. So we shall be moving into a bigger house soon and we can have maids and a housekeeper and I can go back to living the life I am accustomed to. Once we are settled I hope you will visit._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Fanny Woodham_**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

February 1796

Longbourn

 ** _Dear Sister,_**

 ** _I need your assistance, after we were rudely and wrongfully removed from Pulvis Lodge. Father only took me and Kitty in. He refuses to let my dear Peter stay with us. Please tell Father he is making a mistake Peter paid Mr. Stevens the steward the rent every month on time. He has stolen the money and not given it to his master Mr. Brooks. Oh dear sister please send a carriage so we can stay with you and some money Kitty needs new dresses she outgrows everything so quickly._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Fanny Woodham_**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

February 1796

Ashley House

 ** _Sister,_**

 ** _I have received you letter but I cannot accommodate you currently at Ashley House. I am in my confinement and Edward's Family as well as my Aunt and Uncle and their six children. I am sure Papa has his reasons on not letting Peter stay there. I have enclosed some clothing for Kitty that I believe shall fit her._**

 ** _All the best,_**

 ** _Sophia Gardiner_**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

March 1796

Ashely House

 ** _The Times_**

 ** _Birth Announcements_**

 ** _Edward and Sophia Gardiner of Cheshire_**

 ** _are pleased to announce the birth of their daughter_**

 ** _Lucinda Claire Gardiner_**

 ** _On March 3rd 1796_**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

April 1796

Longbourn

 ** _The Times_**

 ** _Death Announcements_**

 ** _Peter Woodham of Stafforshire has died in a hunting accident._**

 ** _He leaves behind a wife and daughter._**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

May 1796

Longbourn

 ** _Sister,_**

 ** _I have not had a lot of time for correspondence, but I am sure you have heard I am a mother once more, but to another girl. She was born in June and her name is Lydia. She is such a lively baby but mama has helped me out so much. I daresay she may steal Jane's Title as most handsome in out Family._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Fanny_**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

March 1797

Longbourn

 ** _Dear sister,_**

 ** _There is a new man in town and even though I am still in mourning he has paid me marked attention. His name Walter Bennett he has a small estate of about 2000/year in Dorset and is above 50. I am writing to inform you of our likely upcoming engagement. Father will be soon in his grave and Robert may have taken me in but his wife will not allow it and will cast me out on the streets! Peter was no good and spent my entire dowry! I will not chance me and my daughters ending up in the hedgerows!_**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Fanny Woodham (for the last time! Good Riddance!)_**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

May 1797

Longbourn

 ** _The Times_**

 ** _Wedding Announcement_**

 ** _Frances Woodham of Hertfordshire_**

 ** _married_**

 ** _Walter Bennett of Dorset_**

 ** _On May 18th 1797_**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

January 1799

Ashley House

 ** _The Times_**

 ** _Birth Announcement_**

 ** _Edward and Sophia Gardiner of Cheshire_**

 ** _Are pleased to announce the birth of their son_**

 ** _Adam Mark Gardiner_**

 ** _January 10th 1799_**

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

 ** _Dear Sister,_**

 ** _Please come to Lyme Park at your earliest convenience Lucy will be going into confinement soon and I know she dearly wants you here with her. Bring Edward and children as I am sure my children and I can use the distraction._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Robert Bennet_**

AN: Over 100 followers. Does a happy dance! Thanks loyal followers. Be sure to review and let me know what you think of the letter/announcements forum I may use it again. And for the record Fanny married a Bennett with two T's and our lovely Bennets have only one T. It may get a little confusing soon but bear with me. Updated Family Tree coming soon.

-T


	7. Chapter 6

AN: The Gardiner's House in town is now in Berkley square, as one of my lovely reviewers told me Belgrave Square didn't exist yet. It is updated in the story now. Also, Family Tree birth years have been updated for certain characters. Warning: Death comes to Lyme Park. Don't hate me after this Chapter. Next Chapter we are out of the flashbacks Yay! Sorry for late post!

-T

Lyme Park, Cheshire

February 1799

Robert Bennet was inside his study at Lyme Park pacing back and forth in his study, waiting. He invited his family to Lyme Park and they were supposed to arrive at 3 o'clock precisely, but it was half past four and no sign of them. His daughter Lizzy was in his study reading when she looked up to him and said,

"You know Papa, grandfather does the same when he's worried, but you should not worry, it rained last night and the roads are not in the best condition."

"Yes Lizzy I am aware, but it is not like them to not send notice."

"Well, I am sure they are just delayed."

Just after she said that two carriages were announced to be making their way down the driveway of Lyme Park. The first carriage held the Gardiners and Mr. Bennet and the second held his in-laws the Dovers. Robert walked out to greet his party.

"Well, well there old boy how's our girl?" Oliver greeted his son-in-law as he helped his wife Marianne out of the carriage.

"You are late." replied Robert

"Well we had to change horses and we ran into your family and we braved the trip on the muddy road together."

The Gardiners along with Mr. Bennet emerged from the carriage.

"How was the trip?" asked Robert

"Uneventful, How's Lucy?" Inquired Mr. Bennet

"She has an awful cough and is on bed rest, she is doing as well as can be expected Jane and Mary are with her now. You know she is not the best patient." Robert replied

"I will go freshen up from that carriage ride and then go to Lucy." Said Marianne

"Let me accompany you." Replied Sophia

"That will give Jane and Mary a break, thank you. Let us proceed inside for refreshments.

The group walked inside where Marianne and Sophia left and when directly to their rooms and then to Lucy's room to send the girls down to the drawing room. They sat down to refreshments and were joined by Jane and Mary promptly while Lizzy came in last. Her father arched his eyebrow and gave her a look. She knew all too well that this meant that she was to help host because she came in the room last.

Lizzy walked over, sat down and started pouring the tea for the guests. She rang for Mrs. Yardley to send a tray up to her mother's room for her and her guest. Her father gave her a satisfied nod. Soon the girls were sent off because there French master had arrived for the girls lesson.

Meanwhile in Lucy's bedchamber Marianne and Sophia visited the poor patient who was stuck on bed rest. And she was excited for their company.

"Mama! Sophia! How happy I am to see you both." Said Lucy with a cough

Marianne bent down to kiss her daughter on the forehead. "Lucy, darling you do not look well."

"I feel better than I did a few days ago, but I still cannot leave this bed." Lucy pouted

"We are here ow to keep you company. I'll ring for some tea" said Sophia

Before she could ring the bell a maid knocked on the door. She was told to enter and in her hand was a tray of tea and pastries for the ladies.

Who ordered this? Asked Marianne.

"Twas' Miss Lizzy ma'am." the maid replief

"Ah at only 7 years my niece is already an exemplary hostess. Thank you, you are dismissed." said Sophia

"I wish I could leave this room, everyone is here and I am imprisoned in these four walls." said Lucy

"What do you say we have a nice family dinner tomorrow night and we will have someone carry you downstairs?" Marianne asked

"That sounds wonderful." Lucy said at the prospect of leaving the room.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next morning Sophia went to visit Lucy to go over the menu for dinner that night. She walked into her sister's room and Lucy was writing letters.

"Oh sorry Lucy, I will come back later."

"No, it is fine, I got the girls lockets, and I was writing a note with each one. Come and see."

Sophia picked up the lockets they were made of silver, but each one had a different flower landscape on the outside, one had a pink roses on it, the second had purple lavender on it and the third was a yellow lilies.

"If you open them they have watches inside. The rose is for Jane, the lavender for Lizzy and the lily is for Mary. They have different engraving on the back of each one."

Sophia turned the lockets over on the back of Jane's locket is said _My Gentle Daughter_ , on Lizzy's it said _My Brilliant Daughter_ and on Mary's it said _My Devoted Daughter_.

"Oh these are gorgeous, I am sure the girls will love them." Sophia replied

"Please give them to the girls when I go into labor to distract them form fretting over me. They have been visiting me at the crack of dawn every morning including today. I think they can sense that their father is worried, so they are worrying too. I feel fine, except for this awful cough, I just want to be able to be me, and do the things, I normally do."

"Well my brother is a worry wart, Lucy." Sophia replied jokingly

"That he is." Lucy said

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Dinner was a grand affair. There were seven different dishes served at dinner that night over the three courses. They included: Boullie soup, Sole Fry'd and Boild, French pie, a Pork fillet, potatoes, Pippins and Rice and lastly a Caudle. Lucy sat at the head of the table, and her dinner companions were Oliver and Sophia, next to Sophia was Jane, and next to Jane was Mary, next to Oliver was Lizzy and next to Lizzy was Edward, at the other end of the table was Robert and his dinner companions were Henry who was next to Edward and Marianne who was next to Mary. Everyone enjoyed their food immensely and conversations were abundant.

Lizzy and her Grandfather Oliver were in an intense discussion of her dislike of learning Italian.

"But grandfather I do not like Italian."

"Lizzy, it will be worthwhile when you get older."

"What do I need Italian for?"

"The best plays are performed in Italian, I just saw one and I brought you a copy."

"What play?"

"Le nozze di Figaro"

"What does that mean?" Oliver smirked at Lizzy. "Does that mean I have to learn Italian in order to figure it out?"

"Yes." Oliver said and Lizzy pouted.

Across the table Sophia was making plans with Jane to teach her how to draw.

"My favorite season to draw is winter." Sophia told Jane

"Why everything is dead?"

"Yes, but there is so much beauty in the snow covered landscapes in the North in the morning, would you like to join me."

Jane pondered in though. She was supposed to spend time with her mother.

Lucy reading her thoughts "Jane that would be good for you to go with your aunt and get some fresh air."

"Yes Aunt, I think I will." Jane said after her mother's encouragement.

Mary and Marianne were at the other end of the table talking about piano forte playing their both favorite pastimes.

"Mary? Would you be interested in playing a duet tomorrow?"

"Oh yes, but I don't know many songs and I'm not very good" Replied Mary

"Mary we will be playing for fun, not skill. You should enjoy the music you're playing."

"I have never tried that before."

"Well we will tomorrow."

The Mr. Bennets and Mr. Gardiner were discussing hunting on the morrow.

"There is lots of game to be had are you men up for hunting."

"Of course I need to show you young lads how it is done." Replied Henry

"I need to practice, I confess I'm not a very good shot and could learn a lot." Said Edward

"Then we are set for tomorrow afternoon after breakfast."

Lucy observed the conversations at the table and thanked God that her family was together and that the new baby would be born into such a loving family.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next morning after everyone broke their fast, they went off to do their various activites. Lucy spent the morning sewing more clothes for the baby, Sophia and Jane went outside to paint the landscape, Marianne and Mary were playing the piano, Lizzy was in the library with Oliver trying to read Le nozze di Figaro in Italian and The Mr. Bennets and Mr. Gardiner went off to hunt.

The hunting party went out and rode through the woods of the 5 miles of Lyme Park. The hounds picked up a trail about a mile out and hounds broke out into a run and the men followed on the horses. The hounds stopped near a hillside in the forest. The men dismounted their horses and moved on foot. Soon the men found the flock of bird and the dogs ran towards the birds. The birds tried to fly away but the men began shooting.

"Haha I got one!" Henry announced

"So did I." said Edward

"I hit two." claimed Robert

"Show off." replied Henry

"Well I learned from the best." responded Robert

After about an hour of shooting Robert had gotten 14 pheasants, while Edward and Henry had 8 and 9 respectively.

Robert declared "While beating both of you has been enjoyable, I must take my leave of you men for the fairer sex."

"Off with you boy I have a chance to beat a young man at sport and I do not intend on letting you get in the way." asserted Henry

"I see I will have to teach you a lesson old man. Henry please send my regards to the ladies we may be out here for quite some time." pronounced Edward.

Robert rode off on his horse, Zeus and not too long before his saddle loosened and he decided to ride to Lucy's favorite grove to let his horse drink some water and give Robert a chance to fix the saddle. When he arrived at the rocky grove near the pond he realized that one of his saddle straps had broken.

"Oh bloody hell. I will just ride back to the stable on a broke strap. It's only about a mile. I can make it." Robert said to himself

Just as Robert mounted his horse and was about to take off. A large black snake appeared and spooked Robert's horse, Robert tried to stay seated, but with the broken saddle strap he fell right off and hit his head on a rock, falling unconscious.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"The sky is getting gray Jane it looks like a storm is coming. I think it is best we go inside." said Sophia

"Yes, Aunt Gardiner." responded Jane

Just as they were turning to leave Robert's horse returned to the house without him.

"Where's papa?' cried Jane

"I do not know, his horse may rode off but he should be fine he is with your grandfather and uncle." Sophia replied trying to ease her niece's fears.

Marianne, Mary, Oliver and Lizzy then appeared and saw the horse. The stable boy was trying to wrangle him back into the barn, but the horse wasn't having it.

"What's wrong with Zeus? And where is papa?" asked Lizzy

"We don't know we think he is still with your uncle and grandfather." Replied Sophia

Just then Henry and Edward appeared without Robert.

"Oh dear we need to organize a search party now!" Marianne commanded yelling for footmen and stable boys to gather people now. "I will inform Lucy. Come now Jane, Lizzy and Mary"

Edward and Henry approached the group just as Marianne and the Bennet girls were leaving.

"What's going on?" Henry questioned.

"Robert did not return to the house but his horse did. We though he was with you so no one panicked until you came back." Oliver responded

"He left us about a half hour ago. We would have stayed out longer, but we saw the storm approaching. We will go out at once to retrace our path" Declared Edward

"I will go with you he cannot be too far away." Oliver responded

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Marianne informed Mrs. Yardley of the situation and she took the girls to get pastries from the kitchen to distract them. Lizzy was not complying with Mrs. Yardley and demanded to know what was going on.

"Lizzy we have to find you father so we can bring him back safely to your girls, but we need you to stay with Mrs. Yardley."

Mary started to cry.

"Please bring him back." Jane responded with tears in her eyes. Lizzy went to comfort Mary and Jane.

"They will Jane." Lizzy replied

Marianne rushed upstairs to inform Lucy of what happened, when she saw Lucy out of bed putting on her caraco and mittens.

"Lucy. You should be resting still." Marianne said in a warning tone.

"How am I supposed to rest when Robert could be out there dying?"

"There are people handling it you do not need to join the search."

"What would you do if that was dad out there? Stay inside?" Marianne looked at her daughter and walked over to her and enveloped her in a hug.

"Think about the girls Lucy, what would they do if they lost both of you, they need you. You can help in another way" Marianne retorted

"Fine" Lucy replied taking off her mittens

"Is there anywhere else Robert would go?"

"There is a place near the Hunting cabin where Robert likes to go and think and He also likes to go to a cave near the property line."

'Good are either of those near the hillside where they were hunting?"

"Yes both of them are just in opposite directions."

"I will send a search party to both locations."

After the search parties had been gone for an half hour Lucy thought of another place Robert might be and with no one left to search she told Marie where she was going and set off in her cloak and mittens since her mother had taken her caraco. She walked for about 10 minutes and the light dusting of snow on the ground started to appear. As she approached her destination, her favorite place the grove near the pond she wondered did she make a mistake coming here. She looked around and didn't see anything.

"Robert!" she called out

No response. Just as she thought to leave she saw a flash of blue near a rock that was almost covered in snow.

"Robert!" she cried as she ran up to him and brushed to snow off of him. He had a gash on the side of his head that was bleeding slowly. He groaned.

She shook him. He felt ice cold. She screamed "help!" repeatedly knowing that the search party near the hunting cabin should be nearby. The sound of horse hooves approaching relived Lucy.

"Lucy!" cried out her father

"We have to get Robert back to the house." Lucy replied

Oliver called the footmen over and they carried Robert to a nearby cart, that they brought to carry their master back, if he was incapacitated. Lucy climbed on and placed the blankets around Robert to try to warm him up.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Upon arrival back at the house Mrs. Yardley had sent for the doctor and he was due to arrive within the hour. Marianne hugged Lucy and said to her "You foolish head strong girl, if you ever scare me like that again-."

"I know, but I had to." Lucy said cutting her mother off. The footman started to carry Robert up the stairs and Lucy followed after them and then Marianne. Near the top of stairs Lucy stopped and Marianne felt a wet spot.

"Oh no, not now" Lucy cried.

"Did your water just break?" asked Marianne

"Yes, but I need to check on Robert." Replied Lucy

"No you are going to your chambers, I will have Sophia check on Robert and report to you."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Dr. Hughes and his wife Mrs. Hughes a midwife arrived at Lyme Park and was greeted by the housekeeper Mrs. Yardley.

"Hello Mrs. Yardley, Is Mrs. Bennet in labor now?" asked Dr. Hughes

"Yes, but we need you to check on Mr. Bennet, He took a fall from his horse and was out in the cold for about two hours."

"I'll go to Mr. Bennet and Mrs. Hughes will go to Mrs. Bennet directly. I will come check on Mrs. Bennet later." Said Dr. Hughes

Dr. Hughes made his way to the master's chambers and Henry was there directing the servants to prepare a hot bath for Robert. Dr. Hughes stopped them and said "You need to raise his body temperature slowly. Raising it too quickly can harm him. Keep him wrapped in blankets for now. "

Dr. Hughes started to examine Robert and came across the gash on his head. Dr. Hughes cleaned the wound and bandaged it. Robert started to wake up. "Robert, Do you know where you are?"

He opened his eyes and looked around briefly "Home" replied groggily.

"Do you know what happened?" inquired Dr. Hughes

"I fell off my horse. Lucy."

"Yes, good."

"Where's Lucy?"

"She's in labor." Said Henry

"I need to go." responded Robert

"You need to rest. I'll go help her." Dr. Hughes replied to Robert

"I do not think he has a concussion, just keep an eye on him for the next few days. Give him some broth and tea to help him warm up." Dr. Hughes said to Henry.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Mrs. Yardley, Marianne and Sophia were all in the room with Lucy. She was in a lot of pain, and it kept getting worse. An hour went by and there was no change in Lucy's condition. Dr. Hughes walked in and examined Lucy. "It is not time yet.' Mrs. Hughes said to her Husband.

"Try to rest, Mrs. Bennet." Said Dr. Hughes

"Rest? How am I supposed to rest when it hurts so much?" retorted Lucy

"You are going to need your strength Mrs. Bennet please." Said Mrs. Hughes

Hours went by and Lucy kept feeling more and more unbearable pain, when Mrs. Hughes came back and finally said it was time. Robert came bustling into the room and refused to leave. "I have never missed a birth of one of my children, and I will not start now." Robert declared taking his place by Lucy's side and holding her hand.

Dr. Hughes told Lucy "When you feel the next pain to start pushing."

Lucy pushed with all her might.

"Again"

Lucy screamed and pushed again with the next contraction.

"Lucy, you have to push harder." Said Dr. Hughes

"I am trying." Lucy gritted

"You can do this darling." Robert said

The next push brought the babe out.

"Tis a boy."

"Beautiful Alex" Lucy mumbled

Alex did not cry, he made strained gurgling noises.

"Take him out of the room Mrs. Hughes, and help him breath." Dr. Hughes shouted at the midwife

Mrs. Hughes took him, and in a panic Robert tried to rush after them. "Robert leave her be. She knows what to do. Your wife needs you."

He looked at Lucy she was barley keeping conscious as Dr. Hughes delivered the afterbirth. Then Lucy went unconscious. A high pitched cry was heard as Lizzy, Jane and Mary rushed in the room. "Mama!" yelled Lizzy. "No, I want to see her!" cried Jane as Marianne, Sophia and Mrs. Yardley took the girls out of the room.

Dr. Hughes examined Lucy "She is not breathing" Dr. Hughes tried to revive her for a half hour, but to no avail.

"I am sorry Mr. Bennet, she is gone."

AN: I'm sorry guys! Please review.


	8. Extended Family Tree

AN: This is the family tree of our players so far!

FAMILY TREE

 **BENNET FAMILY:**

CLAIRE (1ST WIFE) (1747-1775) AND HENRY BENNET(1746-) MARRIED 1765-1775 (PATERNAL GRANDPARENTS OF BENNET CHILDREN)

2 CHILDREN:

1\. ROBERT BENNET (1766-) FATHER OF BENNET CHILDREN

MARRIED LUCY DOVER(1772-) IN 1790

4 CHILDREN:

1\. JANE BENNET (1790-)

2\. ELIZABETH BENNET (1791-)

3\. MARIANNE BENNET (MARY)(1793-)

4\. ALEXANDER BENNET (1799)

2\. SOPHIA GARDNIER (1774-) AUNT OF BENNET CHILDREN

MARRIED TO EDWARD GARDINER(1771-) IN 1795

3 CHILDREN:

1\. LUCINDA (1795-) COUSIN TO BENNET CHILDREN

2\. ADAM (1799-) COUSIN TO BENNET CHILDREN

3\. JUILA (1801-) COUSIN TO BENNET CHILDREN

BETTY SMITH (1749-) (STEP GRANDMOTHER OF BENNET CHILDREN/ GRANDMOTHER IF BENENETT CHILDREN) MARRIED HENRY BENNET IN 1777

1 CHILD:

1\. FRANCES AKA FANNY BENNETT (1777-) AUNT OF BENNET CHILDREN AND HALF SISITER TO ROBERT AND SOPHIA

MARRIED PETER WOODHAM 1794-1796

2 CHILDREN:

1\. KATHERINE AKA KITTY (1794-) COUSIN TO BENNET CHILDREN

2\. LYDIA (1796-) COUSIN TO BENNET CHILDREN

REMAIRRIED TO WALTER BENNETT IN 1797-

*WALTER BENNETT ADOPTED FANNY'S CHILDREN

NOW KITTY AND LYDIA BENNETT

 **DOVER FAMILY:**

OLIVER DOVER (1750-) MARRIED MARIANNE FLEMING (1753-) IN 1771. (MATERNAL GRANDPARENTS OF BENNET CHILDREN)

1 CHILD:

1\. LUCY BENNET NEE DOVER (1772-1799) (MOTHER OF THE BENNET CHILDREN)

MARRIED ROBERT BENNET IN 1790

 **WOODHAM/PHILLIPS FAMLY:**

1\. PETER WOODHAM(1774-1796) (1ST HUSBAND OF FANNY BENNETT)

MARRIED FANNY BENNETT IN 1794

2\. HARRIET PHILLIPS (SISTER-IN-LAW TO FRANCIS BENNETT)

MARRIED TO MR. PHILLIPS A SOLICTOR IN MERYTON.

 **HARRINGTON/GARIDNER FAMILY:**

JAMES HARRINGTON(1726-1796) BARON HARRINGTON OF RIDLINGTON AKA LORD HARRINGTON (GRANDFATHER OF EDWARD GARDINER)

2 CHILDREN:

1\. JAMES(1744-) UNCLE OF EDWARD GARDINER

MARRIED TO EDITH HARRINGTON (1764-) in 1784

2 CHILDREN:

1\. JOHN HARRINGTON (1785-) COUSIN OF EDWARD GARDINER

2\. PHLLIP HARRINTON (1786-) COUSIN OF EDWARD GARDINER

2\. LAWRENCE HARRINGTON (1746-)

MARRIED JULIA GARDINER(1750-1782)

1 CHILD:

1\. EDWARD HARRINGTON GARDINER (1771-) UNCLE OF BENNET CHILDREN

MARRIED TO SOPHIA GARDINER IN 1796


	9. Chapter 7

AN: Hi loyal readers! I went to the beach this weekend and ended up very behind. I made some minor updates to everything fixing spelling errors and reorganizing chapters and I changed the years around in the story because I made initially made Lydia too young, so everything should be updated. No plot changes. I still need a beta if you are interested PM me! Alex questions will be addressed somewhat.

-T

Netherfield Park

December 20th 1810

"Miss Jane, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Mary, Miss Lucinda and Miss Julia come downstairs please you are needed in the drawing room." Marie said as she knocked on the door. The girls were all in Jane's room talking before dinner.

Julia opened the door and asked "Are we in trouble?"

"Julie I am sure that I would be the only one to be in such trouble, so your worries are in vain." Replied her older cousin Lizzie

"No, Miss Julia you are not in trouble your parents have news they be wantin' to share." Marie replied

The ladies filed down the stairs and into the drawing room where Edward and Sophia Gardiner were waiting on them.

"Girls, sit down please, we have some news." Said Mrs. Gardiner

"Is everyone alright?" Jane inquired

"Yes everyone is fine.' Replied Sophia and she turned to her husband "Do you want to tell them or should I?"

"Tell us what!" exclaimed Mary

"Alright I shall do it, Girls I have inherited a tea business, from a distant cousin on my mother's side. I am now a gentleman, and cannot keep the business so I must sell it. My cousin's solicitor is aware of this, and has arranged for meetings with potential buyers in the area. So, I have to go and meet the buyers, and sell the business" said Edward

"Oh father,you have gone on business venture before for weeks at a time and have not made a special announcement like this. I dare say we will be fine for a month or two without your company." Lucinda said

"Oh did I not mention, that the business is in India? I have made a blunder. He turned to Sophia "Maybe, I should have let you tell it."

"So you will travel to India by yourself?" asked Lizzy

"No I will go with him" said Sophia

"Where will we go?" asked Julia

"Well Lucinda and Julia will go with my Aunt and Uncle Harrington. While Jane, Lizzie and Mary will go to Longbourn." replied Mr. Gardiner

"So you're leaving us and splitting us up?" Mary asked softly

"Longbourn cannot house your father, Fanny and her girls and Jane, Lizzy and Mary. And we cannot impose all of you on my Aunt and Uncle for such a long period of time." countered Mr. Gardiner

"How long will you be gone?" asked Jane

"A little over a twelvemonth we should be back, no later than the New Year." Replied Mr. Gardiner

"When do we leave?" asked Lizzy

"After Christmas" replied their Aunt

Dinner was a somber affair. No one was really talking with the vast presence of the unknown consuming everyone's mind.

The girls went upstairs and gathered in Jane's room once again and laid out in a circle with their heads in the middle in silence trying to enjoy what was sure to be one of their last nights together.

"Why can we not stay here while mamma and papa go to India?" Julia asked

"As young unmarried ladies, we have to have male protection unfortunately." Mary answered

"What is going to happen with Netherfield?" Julie asked

"I heard them talking about letting it, and going to Barham Court or Town for your Season." Lucinda said.

"I do not want to go and live my Aunt Bennett and our cousins. They are silly girls who don't think about the consequences of anything." Declared Mary

"We have to make the best of it Mary. I won't be so bad." Jane said as she tried to comfort Mary

"It easy for you to say Jane, they do not call you plain and tease you."

"Mary, all will be right you will have Jane and I by your side. I am sure papa will not let them get away with their teasing." Lizzy responded.

That night the girls all stayed in Jane's room and fell asleep all squeezed together in Jane's bed. The next fortnight went by quickly with the girls spending as much time together as possible, but soon it was Christmas Eve and the Bennet girls were packing their items for their return to Longbourn.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Longbourn

December 25th 1810

The Gardiner Carriage arrived at Longbourn at 3 O'clock precisely. A few footmen along with Mr. Benet were outside waiting when they arrived. Lizzy was the first out of the carriage and hugged her father. Shortly she was followed by Jane, Mary and the Gardiners.

Mr. Bennet said to Lizzy "I see you still have a habit of rushing out of carriages."

"I do but I wait for the footman to open the door and do not run into housekeepers now." Teased Lizzy

"I dare say I am happy to hear that, for I am quite sure that reading is not a punishment for you any longer." retorted Mr. Bennet

They all followed Mr. Bennet inside to the drawing room for refreshments and the girls were shown to their rooms by Mrs. Hill.

"Miss Jane is the oldest so she has her own room on the left. Miss Lizzy and Miss Mary are going to share and in the room across the hall." Mrs. Hill said

"Oh good, all of Aunt Bennet's favorites in one room." Mary sarcastically said

Lizzy nudged her. The girls picked their side of the room, and place their personal items in their room for dinner, and went back downstairs. When they emerged their Aunt and cousins Bennett had arrived.

"The Lucases invited us to a dinner party in a fortnight. They are trying to outdo the party I had a Sen 'night ago I am sure." Said Mrs. Bennett

"Well I need a new dress, for everything I own now is practically medieval." Replied Lydia

"Lydia you do NOT need a new dress unless you can pay for it with your pin money." Replied Mr. Bennet

Lydia pouted "But my father would have let me get a new one."

Mr. Bennet glared at Lydia and she finally relented and said. "I can re-trim my old gown and make it suitable."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Dinner went by in an amiable silence from one end to the other with the Gardiners in the middle. The Bennet conversations were vastly different than the Bennett conversations. The Bennets were talking of books and politics while the Bennetts talked of lace, balls and fashion from Paris. After dinner men went to the study.

"How is everything with Fanny, Kitty and Lydia since they are finished morning for Walter?"

"Things have been going better than expected. The just try to overspend and get out of hand a little."

"Will you be getting a governess?"

"Probably a companion, since the girls are all here now."

"Do you have any recommendations?"

"No, but I shall have Edith send you some. Where are the Dovers?"

"Marianne wasn't feeling well, so they decided not to travel."

"Where is Adam?"

"He went straight to my cousin's home in Rutland since we are to follow shortly."

"How has it been since Betty moved to Brighton?"

"Much more pleasant."

"I need to give you something before we leave."

Edward hands Robert a documents. Robert unrolls it and read in Big Bold Letters "THE LAST WILL AND TESTEMENT" Robert opens his mouth to speak but Edward cuts him off.

"It is just in case. Send all letters for us to the Cheapside house in town for our butler Mr. Stone will have an itinerary and a list of our updated locations to forward correspondence."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lydia and Kitty stared at Jane, Lizzy and Mary's dresses even though they were simple the quality of their dresses could not be denied

"Aunt Gardiner? Did you get all your nieces new dresses except for me and Kitty?" Asked Lydia

Sophia knew that Lydia was trying to still get a new dress. She did not want to be inferior to her sister or her cousins in any way. She was too much like her mother.

"Yes they are very fine but they were a gift from the girl's grandparents when we visited my cousin in Rutland."

Lydia pouted. She thought she had figured out how to get a new dress and was sorely disappointed.

Mrs. Bennett the replied "Oh you have to take Lydia and Kitty to visit with your cousin, so that she can introduce them to rich men and get a husband. I'm sure they will be lively company for Your Ladyship."

"Exton Hall is quite large but we couldn't possibly impose so many guest on my dear Edith." Sophia replied.

"Well Jane, Lizzy and Mary do not need to go. They have already been once and failed to attract a husband. Kitty and Lydia need to go for I am sure they will not fail."

Lizzy and Mary were hiding their smirks behind their fans and trying not to laugh. Jane was distraught that her aunt could speak so carelessly.

"If Edith ever extends an invitation to your girls I will let you know." Sophia retorted

Just then the men returned to the drawing room and the family broke up into groups to play cards, read or talk, until the hour grew late and everyone retired. When early morning came the Gardiners broke their fast with Robert, Jane, Lizzy and Mary, who saw them off to start their journey north to Rutland and then Liverpool, where they would set sail for India for the next 4-6 months.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Netherfield Park

September 15th 1811

"Come Mary. It is not much farther I promise." Lizzy said to her little sister

Mary huffed. A morning walk on her birthday was not the ideal day she had planned.

"Do you need a rest?" inquired Jane

"I can walk the remainder." responded Mary

Soon the girls had reached their destination.

"Netherfield? I thought you said this was a surprise for my gift?"

"It is." Replied Lizzy

Mrs. White the housekeeper for Netherfield let the girls in. There is tea and cakes waiting for you ladies in the drawing room. Mr. Bingley will be coming at 3 O'clock to show his friend around the property, so you girls best be gone by 2.

"Thank you Mrs. White" said the three girls in unison

"Come now let us eat our refreshments, and then we will give you your gift."

The girls sat and talk for an hour and enjoyed the time they got to spend with each other without being interrupted by their Aunt or cousins.

Jane said eyeing the clock "We should move upstairs to do the gift exchange, Mr. Bingley will be here in a few hours."

"Jane it is only 11. We still have plenty of time before Mr. Bingley arrives." Lizzy said

"I know but they are not supposed to know that we are related to the Gardiners, father does not want them to know, so they will not try to curry favor with us, because Father is acting as landlord until Uncle returns. If they catch us here we will have no choice but to tell him." Jane replied

"Fine, let us go." Lizzy replied

Mary followed Jane and Lizzy into Mary's old room that had the Yellow Lily Landscape. Jane pulled out the locket with the matching Yellow Lily Landscape for Mary. Mary took the locket and turned it over to read the back My Devoted Daughter. Mary opened the Locket and found a watch on the right and another inscribing on the left that read: _To Mary, with Love Mamma._

"There is a letter from Mamma too. We will let you read it alone." Said Jane as her and Lizzy left the room.

Jane and Lizzy decided to both visit their chambers at Netherfield one last time before the new tenants moved in. Jane went into the Rose room and Lizzy went into the Lavender room. While in the Lavender room Lizzy dove onto the bed. Her locket came off and she could hear loud male voices from downstairs.

"Mrs. White! I beg your pardon of arriving so early but business in London was able to be solved much quicker than expected. This is my friend William Darcy." Mr. Darcy bowed to the housekeeper

"Mr. Bingley it I not trouble at all. Mr. Darcy a pleasure to meet you."

"Oh I see you have refreshments prepared for us. Is someone else here?" Mr. Bingley asked while eyeing the used teacups in the drawing room."

"Oh Mr. Gardiner's brother and steward came by to check on the estate to make sure everything was in working order for your arrival in a fortnight, they left not fifteen minutes ago." Lied Mrs. White

Mr. Darcy eyed the housekeeper curiously because there were three cups, but only two men mentioned, but kept his thoughts to himself.

Meanwhile, Jane and Mary went into the Lavender room to get Lizzy, so they could leave. Lizzy was searching the floor by the bed trying to find her locket.

"I lost my locket." Lizzy silently whined

"We have to go Lizzy, Mrs. White can search for you locket later, we cannot be seen." Jane whispered pulling Lizzy into the servants' hallways down to the kitchen to escape out of the back door to freedom from the unexpected guests.

Just as the girls arrived home a down pour of rain fell from the sky.

"That was awfully close." said Mary

ppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp

The two men had been there for an hour or so, getting Mrs. White to pull household books and the estate books, until Bingley's stomach had start to rumble.

"Darcy, I dare say we will not be making it back to London tonight. Mrs. White will we be able to stay here tonight?" Bingley said looking at the rainy landscape outside.

"I don't have any rooms prepared, the Crown Inn should have vacancies for you both." Replied Mrs. White who lied again because she was still fearful that the girls were upstairs.

"That is quite alright, we can stay at the Inn for tonight. Right Darcy?"

"I suppose." Responded Darcy

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Darcy and Bingley arrived at the Crown Inn and were immediately greeted by the Hodges. Mr. Hodges showed the two men to their rooms and ordered a hot Bath for their guests. After bathing and changing out of their wet clothing Darcy and Bingley went down to the dining area to get supper. They were just one of three guests staying at the Crown Inn, the dining area was very empty.

"So what brings you gentlemen to Meryton?" inquired Mr. Hodges

"I am going to be letting Netherfield." Said Bingley

"Ahh yes, such a lovely property." replied Mr. Hodges

"What do you know of Netherfield?" Asked Darcy

"Tis' a good property the gent who owns it went to India with his wife and sent his kids to live with relatives." Answered Mr. Hodges

"Oh pray tell do you know much about the area and the people living here?" asked Bingley

"Not very much. We moved here and took over the Inn about six months ago." Responded Mr. Hodges

"I saw a house on my way to Netherfield and I wonder if he could give me some insight on what to farm here in Hertfordshire." Said Bingley

"Ahh that is Longbourn the property is next to yours. It is owned by a Mr. Bennet. Although, he might not be the best person to ask, for he is a recluse alcoholic and has a gambling problem since his wife and son died in a carriage accident years ago. He lost his other two properties to gambling. Longbourn is all he has to support his five daughters." Said Mr. Hodges

Mrs. Hodges overheard their conversation and walked over and said "Mr. Hodges you are worse than Mrs. Phillips with your gossiping. " She turned to Darcy and Bingley and said "None of what he told you is true. Mr. Bennet lost one house in a fire. The second house was taken from him and given to his wife's cousin because it was his wife's and had an entail on it just like Longbourn." She turned back to face her husband and continued. "His wife is still alive dear, you met Fanny. His son is alive and lives with relatives up North. And he only has two daughters!"

"Is Longbourn a good property?" asked Darcy

"I believe it takes in, about 2000 a year." replied Mr. Hodges

The men finished their dinner and decided to retire, so they could get an early start to London in the morning. Before going to their individual rooms Bingley asked Darcy "What did you make of this Mr. Bennet? Should I meet with him and get his advice?"

"Bingley, you can met with him on a social call and determine if he is someone who has good judgement. We ride to London at first light. Good Night" Darcy replied.

AN:An image of what the size and shape of design somewhat of the girls lockets look like is in my profile. The colors and flowers vary from girl to girl. What did you think of the gossip from the innkeepers?


	10. Chapter 8

AN: Fanny and Robert are siblings (NOT married) and it has been mentioned multiple times. I had one character who is fairly new to the neighborhood that doesn't know that, spread gossip to Darcy and Bingley, it is important for later. I didn't expect so many people to not understand that the inkeepers don't know what they are talking about. They said multiple things wrong along with Robert being married to Fanny, Lucy died in a carriage accident (she died in child birth) and they don't know how many Bennet daughters one of them said 5. I thought readers would understand, and not take the gossip as fact. As for the gossip about Mr. Bennet and Alex it may or may not be true, we will find out later. Moving forward…

Longbourn

September 29th 1811

"My dear, Brother Bennet," said his sister said to him one day, "have you heard that Netherfield Park is let at last?"

Mr. Bennet replied that he had not.

"But it is," returned she; "for my sister Mrs. Phillips has just been here, and she told me all about it."

Mr. Bennet did not reply

"Do you not want to know who has taken it?" cried his sister impatiently.

"You want to tell me, and I have no objection to hearing it."

"It is a man by the name of Bingley! He has four or five thousand a year! Oh what a fine thing for our girls!"

"How so? Is he single?"

"Yes my sister Philips, said that Mrs. Hodges hosted him and his friend, who are both single, at the Inn."

"Mrs. Hodges?" Robert responded giving his sister puzzled look.

"Yes, she is the innkeepers wife, she moved here when you refused to let us go to social engagements for 6 months!"

"Yes unfortunately you overspent your pin money and on the accounts and lied about it."

Fanny ignored him and continued on about Mr. Bingley "It is very likely that he may fall in love with one of the girls, and therefore you must visit him as soon as he comes."

"I see no occasion for that. Jane, Lizzy and Mary will be going to town soon, and they do not need to be paraded to the new neighbor"

"Jane, Lizzy and Mary! What about Kitty and my dear Lydia."

"They are not out yet and do not need to meet Mr. Bingley."

"They were out in Dorset, so they should be out Hertfordshire."

"They are too silly to be out. I did not let Jane, Lizzy and recently Mary, out until they were 18."

"You just will not let my girls out because it will take all the attention away from your plain daughters. You know that my girls are the real Jewels of Hertfordshire." Fanny yelled and stomped off.

Mr. Bennet sat in his study contemplating on whether or not his should visit his new neighbor, even though he had his daughters back for sensible conversation, being in a house full of women was starting to wear on him.

"I'll just go." Mr. Bennet said to himself

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Netherfield Park

September 29th, 1811

Mr. Bingley was in his study settling into Netherfield's accounts, when he got bored and started to pace his study.

"I have never been in a place where I am completely alone before. I know no one here, maybe my time would be better spent calling on the gentlemen of the neighborhood, and making new acquaintances. I know, I shall leave the state business until Darcy gets here to walk me through it." Mr. Bingley said to himself. Just as he was about to exit his study, Mr. White knocked on the door and announced he had a visitor by the name of Mr. Bennet

"Send him in please." Replied Bingley thinking of the story that the innkeepers told him about Mr. Bennet.

"Mr. Bennet a pleasure to meet you." Bingley said bowing to Mr. Bennet

"Likewise Mr. Bingley, Welcome to the neighborhood." Bennet returned to bow

"I thank you sir, please do be seated." Mr. Bingley responded pointing to the chair in front of his desk

"Where are you from Mr. Bingley?"

"I hail from Yorkshire."

"The textile business there is going strong."

"Yes it is I hope to sell the warehouses soon."

"Oh you have businesses there? What brings you to Hertfordshire?"

"I am looking to buy an estate and become landed gentry and my friend Darcy recommended that I lease on to learn how to run an estate."

"Ahh this Darcy sounds like a wise man." Bennet responded thinking of the advice he gave to Gardiner all those years ago to let Ashley House.

"He is. I would be lost without him."

"Is he to join you? This is a large house for one person."

"Oh yes he is along with my sisters and brother in law."

"Ahh yes a good mix of company is important. I live with all females and it drives me to bedlam sometimes."

"How many?"

"Six, I hide away in my study to get solitude."

Mr. Bingley laughed

Their conversation lasted a half hour and then Mr. Bennet left Mr. Bingley with the promise of inviting him and his party to Dinner once they were settled.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Longbourn

October 5th 1811

A few days later, back at Longbourn Lizzy and Mary were headed off to deliver a basket of clothes and treats to some tenants who just had a babe. Jane decided to stay behind and work on the garden. As Lizzy and Mary were walking, Mary inquired about Lizzy's lost locket.

"Lizzy, did Mrs. White ever find your locket?"

"No and I dare say, she probably will not. We think it fell behind the bed, which is the only place she could not check because the bed is too heavy to move alone. Mr. Bingley is in residence now, and she cannot have footmen move the bed without causing suspicion."

"Oh that is terrible. What shall you do?"

"Mr. Bingley should go to Town or on a trip soon enough and Mrs. White can check after they leave."

"Did you read your letter from mamma?"

"Yes, but I don't understand." Mary replied shyly, looking at the ground

"Do you have it with you?" inquired Lizzy.

Mary nodded.

"May I read it?"

Mary nodded again.

 _ **Dearest Mary,**_

 _ **I am days away from giving birth to a new sibling for you and your sisters. I hope it is a boy for your father shall get driven to bedlam if we have all daughters. By now your Aunt Gardiner should have given you your Lockets with an inscription on it. You girls have such strong personalities, and each of the words I picked for your lockets describe on of your best characteristics. You are so diligent in you studies and becoming an accomplished woman that I do not want you to forget to enjoy life. I do not want you to grow up and think that you have to be the best at everything and your value is in what you do and how well you accomplish it. While I am indisposed I want you to go out and enjoy walking with Lizzy or drawing with Jane. Try new activities and tell me about them, once am better.**_

 _ **Love,**_

 ** _Mamma_**

"Why did Aunt Gardiner wait so long to give us the letters and lockets?" Mary asked Lizzy as, she looked up from reading the letter.

"Our aunt did not think it was a good idea to give the lockets to us so young, especially since mamma had passed and this was our final gift from her."

"Oh I feel as though I may have spent too much time trying to be accomplished on the pianoforte. I like it, but I cannot play the way you do."

"Oh Mary do not trouble yourself, you can try new things and we can try to play a duet together, so that we may learn from each other."

"I think I shall like that very much."

At this point in time the girls had arrived to the tenant's house and presented them with the basket full of clothes and baked goods for their family. They visited with the tenants for a quarter hour and then made their way back to Longbourn, when Mary stopped along the path about half way home.

"Lizzy, I cannot help but wonder what your letter and Jane's letter from mamma said." Lizzy stopped walking and turned to her sister and placed her arm around Mary's shoulder.

"My letter said that I should take time to examine ones character, before judging them. Jane's letter said that she sees the good and overlooks the flaws. Jane and I now take care and compare our opinions. We have found that the true character of someone often lies in between our judgements."

"Well we shall have to see if you both are correct about our new neighbor."

"Mr. Bingley!" Lizzy said mocking the voice of her aunt.

Mary laughed and the two sisters walked arm and arm back to Longbourn. When the girls arrived Jane was still in the garden and a nice carriage was leaving the driveway of Longbourn.

"Jane, whose carriage is that?" Lizzy said pointing to the carriage making its way around the bend to leave Longbourn.

"Mr. Bingley's."

"Mr. Bingley!" Lizzy said mocking the voice of her aunt again.

"Lizzy!" Jane said in a reprimanding voice

"Well did you meet the gentleman?" asked Mary

"No I am quite sure father did not want us to, they went straight to his study and closed the door."

Mary and Lizzy asked "Is he handsome?"

"I did not see him, just his blue coat." Jane responded

"Well at least I still have a chance with Mr. Bingley, for once he sees how beautiful and sweet you are dear Jane, he will not look at me." Lizzy responded

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Meryton

October 15th 1811

The day of the assembly arrived with chaos, a plethora of lace and a new face at Longbourn. Mrs. Govern the girls' new companion arrived the morning of the assembly. When Mrs. Govern arrived Mr. Bennet took the liberty of introducing her to the family. Jane, Lizzy and Mary were happy to have someone to accompany them besides, Mrs. Bennett. Kitty and Lydia were not thrilled at the idea of having a companion. They preferred having the freedom to do as they pleased.

"Why should we need a companion? My mother is quite capable of her duties." Kitty asked.

"Yes dare say she is quite useless to us." Lydia agreed

"You both are the two silliest girls in all of England, she is here mostly for you, to teach you how to be ladies. If you can behave like a lady for the rest of the day, you both may attend the assembly, but only dancing with me or your Uncle Philips." Replied Mr. Bennet

Lydia pouted and walked away calling Kitty to come with her to call on Maria Lucas. Mr. Bennet sent Mrs. Govern along with the girls.

Later that day, right before the girls started preparing for the assembly, Jane and Lizzy presented Mary with one of her old dresses that they retrimmed together. It was a pale yellow half dress with lace trim around the bottom of the sleeves, the waistline and at the hem of the dress and a neckline lower than what Mary was used to.

"Thank You, Lizzy and Jane. It is so beautiful" Mary squealed twirling around the room with her dress.

Just then, Lydia and Kitty along with Mrs. Govern walked in the room. Lydia eyed Mary's dress as soon as she walked in the room.

"Oh Mary, that is a very pretty dress." Lydia said

"Thank you Lydia." Mary replied wondering why her cousin had said something nice to her.

"Mary I think there are some ivory flowers outside, which will look well in your hair with that dress." Lydia said giving Kitty a look.

"Aye Mary they will make you look very becoming." Kitty added

"Kitty let us go put our gowns on." Lydia said leaving the room with Kitty following close behind.

"That was unusual." Jane said looking at Lizzy

"Unusual? That was most astonishing thing I have ever seen. Lydia and Kitty said something nice to Mary? Without ridicule or mocking? I did not think that they were capable. Cannot help but think that was a ploy to get something, later" Lizzy said with a look of disbelief.

"Well, maybe having a companion will help them learn how to be proper gentlewomen. Our Aunt is not the best example on how to conduct one's self properly." Replied Jane to Lizzy who was frowning.

"Let me put the dress in my room, and then we can go out and gather some flowers for my hair. Will you help me style it?" asked Mary to Lizzy and Jane

"Certainly Mary." Jane and Lizzy responded

After Mary placed the dress in her and Lizzy's room the girls went outside and picked some ivory flowers for Mary's Hair. When the girls returned inside Mary's dress was no longer in the room.

"Where is my dress?" Mary cried

"Lydia." Lizzy said starting to walk towards Lydia's room to confront her, but Jane stopped her.

"Let us ask Marie did she move it before we make any accusations." Jane rang for Marie and Mrs. Hill to inquire if either of them moved Mary's dress. Both denied moving it.

"Now may I ask Lydia?" Lizzy said to Jane. But before she could respond Lydia burst into the room in the dress in question, laughing along with Kitty. Mrs. Hill and Marie quickly exited knowing that this would not end well.

"Oh wonderful you picked the flowers for my hair. I dare say that Mr. Bingley will not take a second look at Jane when he sees me."

"Lydia, take off Mary's dress right now." Lizzy said angrily

"No, such a beautiful dress does not deserve to be worn by such a plain thing."

"Lydia! Apologize!" cried Jane

Mary was on the verge of tears and Jane wrapped her arms around youngest sister.

"Lydia give Mary back her dress." Lizzy yelled, but Lydia ignored her and started to place flowers in her hair. Lizzy walked up to Lydia and ripped one of the sleeves off the dress.

"Lizzy!" cried Lydia. Lizzy ripped the other sleeve of the dress. And Lydia started to wail.

Mr. Bennet burst in the room along with Mrs. Hill. "WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" roared Mr. Bennet.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLPPPPPPPPPPP

He looked at Lizzy and Lydia who were in the middle of the chaos and knew he could not ask either of them, then to Kitty who would just side with Lydia, then to Jane who wouldn't want to get anyone in trouble and finally settled on Mary, who looked very distraught.

"Mary what happened here?"

"L-l-ydia too-k m-m-y dress-s-s." Mary stuttered through her tears

"Why is it ripped?"

"L-l-li-izzy."

Lizzy interrupted his inquiry. "Lydia took Mary's dress that Jane and I made it for Mary to wear tonight, she would not take it off, so I ripped it so Lydia could not wear it tonight."

"Is this true Mary?" Mr. Bennet asked

Mary nodded

"Lydia and Kitty you cannot attend the assembly tonight and are not allowed to make or receive calls, everyday excluding Sunday, you are required to get lessons from Mrs. Govern, until she tells me that you can behave in society."

"But I did not take the dress Lydia did! Kitty whined.

"Did you know of her plan to steal the dress?"

Kitty nodded.

"Did you tell anyone?"

Kitty shook her head and hung her head down.

"You may not have taken the dress, but you did not stop her, when you knew it was wrong."

AN: Next up the assembly. I'll try to have it up this weekend since it took me so long to post this chapter. Please Review


	11. Chapter 9

AN: I made a mistake and took out dialogue last chapter where Mr. Bennet says the girls can go to the assembly on certain conditions, since assemblies are less formal than balls. It is added back in now. Some of you have good questions that I cannot answer yet, but have no fear, they will be answered. One question does get answered in this chapter. I finally have a Beta! A Special thank you to ElizabethAnneSoph for helping me edit this story!Onwards to the assembly.

 **Chapter 9**

Outside Meryton

October 15th 1811

Darcy rode his horse just so he would not have to be in the company of Miss Bingley. He was in a foul mood and did not want to be around his friend's sister and all of her insistent fawning. Darcy did not want upset his friend's sister, especially if he had to live with her for the next few months. Riding also gave him a chance to clear his mind. All he could think of is his sister's vast change in character after being taken in by that blackguard Wickham earlier this summer. He hoped her new companion was making progress, but he ultimately knew that she needed someone to confide in, like a sister. Maybe it was time for him to find a wife, he thought to himself. But, then he thought again the women of the ton were all the same, superficial. No woman of the ton would care, about his sister or her reputation. Darcy was contemplating in deep thought when Miss Bingley called out to him.

"Mr. Darcy! We are going to stop for tea soon."

Darcy groaned internally. He just wanted to get to Netherfield and take to his rooms to be alone. He responded with "You may stop but, I will ride ahead, for I am anxious to be at Netherfield."

Miss Bingley quickly responded with "We do not have to stop; I can have the cook make refreshments as soon as we arrive."

Darcy had already started to gallop to Netherfield and did not hear Miss Bingley's response.

"Oh sister, I did not expect him to be in such a rush to arrive in the backwoods of nowhere with no society. How can he not see what an exemplary hostess of Pemberley, I will be?" Miss Bingley said to Mrs. Hurst.

"Caro, you are five and twenty now, If Darcy does not make you an offer you should start looking elsewhere. You do not want to end up on the shelf." Replied Mrs. Hurst

"And be married to such a man as you are?" Caroline replied looking at Mr. Hurst who was fast asleep and snoring.

"Yes, being a spinster is not a good fate. You shall see." Retorted Mrs. Hurst

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Longbourn

October 15th 1811

Mr. Bennet was walking towards his sister's room to inform her of the incident with the girls and their punishment, but he stopped and decided to go down stairs and get a glass of port before informing her. He went in his study and poured a glass of port and closed the door.

As Robert sat in his study, he thought about the last conversation he had with his father, along with the promise he made almost two years ago.

"Robert" his father said in a weak voice.

"Father, you should be resting."

"I need you to promise me something."

"What?"

"I failed as a father in raising Fanny; I let her grow up too unrestricted." Henry said weakly

"Father there is nothing you can do now."

"I cannot change her behaviour, but you can." Henry coughed

Robert looked at his father bewildered. "You cannot mean you want me to guide them? Would not Sophia be the better one to ask?"

"It has to be you; your sister has helped enough. Walter told me he is sick and dying, like me. He does not have an heir- his nephew will surely put Fanny out in the hedgerows." Henry cleared his throats and continued. "In my will, I left money to support Fanny and the girls, after Walter passes." Henry stopped to catch his breath. "In order to receive it they have to learn- how to behave like proper gentlewomen." Henry stopped to cough again. "They will not know about the money."

"How long do they have?"

"Eighteen months, that starts, after their mourning period. If they do not change you can put them in a cottage with Fanny's dowry." Henry coughed

"Alright, father I will try. Now get some rest." Robert responded hugging his father one last time.

"Robert I'm proud of you and the man you have become." Henry started having a coughing fit and soon fell asleep.

Fanny's loud screeching voice pierced through the air, as she rushed into the study interrupting Roberts's thoughts. "Mr. Bennet! How can you punish dear Lydia and Kitty? You said they could attend the ball!"

"I said they could go if they behaved like ladies of their station! Stealing a dress is not behaving like a lady! Say another word and you will be staying home from the assembly as well." Mr. Bennet roared

Fanny looked at Mr. Bennet and decided against saying anything else. "Leave my study and send Mrs. Govern in."

Moments later Mrs. Govern appeared in the study.

"Mrs. Govern, where were you earlier when Kitty and Lydia went into Mary's room?" asked Robert

"I was resting sir, I was fatigued after travelling, but you sent me out with Miss Kitty ad Miss Lydia to make calls and I still was supposed to attend the ball with the girls later."

Mr. Bennet recalled the events of his afternoon and realized his mistake. "Mrs. Govern you may take the night off I will take care of my family tonight, at the assembly. Go rest, please"

Mrs. Govern left, and Mr. Bennet rang for Mrs. Hill. Mrs. Hill entered her master's study.

"Mrs. Hill, please keep watch over Kitty and Lydia tonight. Mrs. Govern has the night off. They are not allowed out for any reason."

"Will do sir." Replied Mrs. Hill

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The Bennets were dressed and ready for departure. Jane was a vision in her blue silk gown, Lizzy was very becoming in her light green satin gown with pink flower embroidery at the waist and Mary was quite pretty in a pink satin gown. Mr. Bennet wore tan trousers and blue tail coat. They were all waiting for one more member of their party, Mrs. Bennet.

"Jane, go tell your Aunt that if she does not come down his instant we will be leaving her and I will send he carriage back to get her."

Jane walked up stairs to her Aunt's room where she had her ladies maid Sarah trying out new French hairstyles.

"Aunt Bennett, Father says he will leave, and send the carriage back for you, if you do not come down this instant." Jane said

"Oh pish posh, I will be down soon enough."

Jane told her father her aunt's response and he told the girls they were leaving and piled into the carriage.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Netherfield Park

October 15th 1811

Only 3 miles away, a similar situation was happening. Bingley, Darcy and Hurst were waiting for Caroline and Louisa to finish getting dressed for the assembly. They had already been waiting a quarter of an hour.

"Bingley, tell your sisters to come down now or you will leave them."

"Darcy, I am sure they will not mind us being a few moments late, since when are you so eager to get to a social event?"

"I am not eager, I do not want to walk in late and have everyone stare at me all at once."

"They will stare at all of us; we are new to the neighbourhood." Bingley responded

After another quarter hour Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst were both finally ready and the Netherfield party was able to leave.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Meryton

October 15th, 1811

The Netherfield party was late and got there just before the first set. Mr. Bingley upon arrival was considered, good-looking and gentlemanlike with easy, unaffected manners. His sisters were determined to be fine women, with airs. His brother-in-law, Mr. Hurst was called a gentleman, but overlooked due to his marital status. His friend Mr. Darcy was considered tall and handsome and had all of the attention he did not want. Soon drew even more attention of the room by the circulation of his having ten thousand a year and owning half of Derbyshire.

He went with Bingley who was making introductions; He met the Longs, the Gouldings, the Lucas's, the Pratt's and the Smiths. Bingley said to Darcy "There is one more family you have yet to meet, have not even met the entire family, they are our neighbours, the Bennets." Mr. Bingley approached Mr. Bennet with Darcy trailing behind and introduced Darcy to Bennet. "Mr. Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire, Mr. Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire." The gentlemen bowed to each other and then Mr. Bennet said "Gentlemen may I introduce you to my daughters, Miss Bennet and Miss Mary. My second daughter Miss Elizabeth is over there talking to her friend Miss Lucas." Darcy and Bingley looked over to the area and as the back of a woman with dark brown hair and one unruly brown curl at her nape of her neck.

Bingley was immediately smitten with Miss Bennet and asked her to dance with him the next set.

Darcy was largely uncomfortable with the attention and remained off to the side brooding thinking of Georgiana and seriously considering finding a wife this year, when Bingley returned after the set and said "Come, Darcy, I must have you dance. I hate to see you standing about by yourself in this stupid manner. You had much better dance."

"I certainly shall not. You know how I detest it, unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner. At such an assembly as this it would be insupportable. Your sisters are engaged, and there is not another woman in the room whom it would not be a punishment to me to stand up with."

"I would not be as fastidious as you," cried Mr. Bingley, "for a kingdom! Upon my honour, I never met with so many pleasant girls in my life as I have this evening; and there are several of them you see uncommonly pretty."

"You are dancing with the only handsome girl in the room," said Mr. Darcy, looking at the eldest Miss Bennet.

"Oh! She is the most beautiful creature I ever beheld! But there is one of her sisters sitting down just behind you, who is very pretty, and I dare say very agreeable. Do let me ask my partner to introduce you."

"Which do you mean?" and turning round he looked for a moment at Elizabeth, till catching her eye, he withdrew his own and coldly said: "She is tolerable, but not handsome enough to tempt me; I am in no humour at present to give consequence to young ladies who are slighted by other men. You had better return to your partner and enjoy her smiles, for you are wasting your time with me."

Charlotte and Lizzy were close enough to Darcy and Bingley to overhear their conversation when Charlotte said to Lizzy "Count your blessings, Lizzy. If he liked you, you'd have to talk to him."

Elizabeth replied walking past the gentlemen "Precisely. He is so rude, as it is I would not dance with him for all of Derbyshire, let alone the miserable half."

"Elizabeth, follow me!" Mr. Bennet voice boomed from behind her

When Lizzy turned around her father was glaring at her along with a red faced Mr. Darcy and a laughing Mr. Bingley.

"Please excuse us Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley." Mr. Bennet said pulling Lizzy to the side of the room to talk.

"Elizabeth, what has gotten into you my child? You must to apologize, to Mr. Darcy."

"But, papa he insulted me first!" Lizzy said frustrated

"Elizabeth! Enough! This is not how a gentlewomen acts. Apologize now!"

Elizabeth walked away from her father and towards Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley with her head held high letting her courage rise to the occasion. "Mr. Darcy, I beg your pardon for my comments earlier they were quite unlady like."

Darcy stared at Elizabeth, not responding. Bingley glared at Darcy. "Miss Elizabeth, 'tis quite alright, I myself was in a foul mood and made some very unkind comments about you." Bingley nudged him. He continued on "Do you by chance have the next set free?"

Elizabeth knew that if she said no, she would have to sit out the remainder of the night. Right now it was only the third set. Elizabeth thought to herself _I would rather sit out the remainder of the night then have to dance with this hateful man; his friend is forcing him to ask me to dance._ Finally Elizabeth said to Darcy "I am quite fatigued and am going to sit." Elizabeth turned and quickly walked away, but she was caught by Mr. Darcy in three long strides.

"Miss Elizabeth, please, I did not mean what I said earlier and I am sorry, if I wounded you."

Elizabeth looked up into Darcy's blue pleading eyes and gave in. "Lead the way."

News of Darcy's comment had spread around the assembly like wild fire, so when Darcy led Elizabeth to the end of the line of dancers, everyone was shocked, especially Miss Bingley, who was dancing with Mr. Lucas against her wishes.

Darcy and Elizabeth had been dancing in silence for a few moments when Elizabeth addressed "Mr. Darcy, I know his may be an impertinent question for such a new acquaintance, why are you in such a disagreeable mood?"

"It is not" He hesitated for a moment and then continued "I have a sister who is at a trying age. She lost confidence in herself; I know not how to reassure her."

"That is easy. You just need to reassure her of your support."

Darcy contemplated her advice and Elizabeth decided to change the subject.

"How long do you plan to be in the county?" inquired Elizabeth

Darcy replied "Our plans are not fixed, but I suspect it will be a while, I am helping Bingley settle into his estate."

After he replied there was again silence. After a pause of some minutes, Elizabeth addressed him again "It is your turn to say something now, Mr. Darcy. I inquired about your stay and you ought to make some sort of remark on the beauty of the county, or ask of the local treasures."

He smiled and said "This county is quite attractive."

"Attractive? As in, more than tolerable?"

"Yes, Hertfordshire has its beauty." Darcy said looking in Elizabeth's eyes. "Do you talk by rule, then, while you are dancing?"

"Sometimes. One must speak a little, you know. It would look odd to be entirely silent for half an hour together. But now we may be silent"

Soon they finished there dance together and Mr. Darcy escorted her back to her Father. Mr. Darcy walked across the room to find Mr. Bingley. They were standing together when Sir Lucas approached them followed by an older woman with greying blonde hair.

"Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley I have someone who wants to make your acquaintance, May I present Mrs. Bennett, Mr. Bennet's sis- "

"Mr. Bingley! It is so nice to meet you, I have heard much about you: so kind, so amiable, and so excessively handsome! And your sisters are charming women. And Mr. Darcy you're so tall and handsome. You must call at Longbourn and stay for dinner, so you can meet my daughters Kitty and Lydia! They are so pretty and lively." Said Mrs. Bennet loudly in her piercing voice

At that moment Mr. Bennet came over and interrupted Mrs. Bennett. "Mrs. Bennett, Lady Lucas needs your opinion on some lace." Mrs. Bennett excused herself to attend to her friend and Mr. Bennet followed. Mr. Darcy was greatly relieved and Mr. Bingley looked still as amiable as ever. The remainder of the assembly passed by uneventfully and the guest left after having a great night.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Longbourn

October 16th 1811

When they arrived back at Longbourn, everyone retired except Mrs. Bennett, who started to ramble about the ball to Kitty and Lydia.

"Oh! My dear Lydia and Kitty," as she entered the room, "we have had a most delightful evening, a most excellent ball. I wish you had been there. Jane was so admired, and Mr. Bingley thought her quite beautiful, and danced with her twice! He actually danced with her twice! And she was the only creature in the room that he asked a second time. If you had been there dear Lydia, I am sure he would have asked you instead of Jane. First of all, he asked Miss Lucas. I was so vexed to see him stand up with her! But, however, he did not admire her at all; indeed, nobody can, you know; and he seemed quite struck with Jane as she was going down the dance. So he inquired who she was, and got introduced, and asked her for the two next. I am sure that once he meets you he will be stuck by your beauty, dear Lydia, and forget Jane."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Meanwhile Jane, Lizzy and Mary gathered in Jane's room to gossip about the assembly.

"Mr. Bingley declared his preference for you immediately, Jane. What was your impression of the gentleman?" asked Mary

"He is just what a young man ought to be," said she, "sensible, good-humoured, lively; and I never saw such happy manners!"

"And handsome. I approve, you have liked many a stupider person" Lizzy added

"And Lizzy, you and Mr. Darcy had a horrid start, but finished amiably." Mary said

"Yes he acted so high and mighty, but then he was agreeable, during our dance. I do not know what to make of him." Lizzy replied

"You can always declare the character of new acquaintances, I fear you may have met your match Lizzy." added Jane

"I can sketch his character, I just need more time." Lizzy replied

Lizzy and Mary soon departed and went back to their room and to sleep.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Nerherfield Park

October 16th 1811

Three miles away Bingley was raving to Darcy about Jane.

"Such an angel, she is so beautiful."

"Miss Watson? Miss Abigail? Miss Westfield? Miss Beth? Miss Stone? Miss Sarah?"

Bingley scowled at Darcy "Miss Bennet"

"Oh Bingley, you must admit you have called a many women, angels."

"Miss Bennet is different."

"You have said that before."

"She is different; I shall show you how wrong you are."

"She may be different, but her mother is absolutely ridiculous." Retorted Darcy

"Her mother is a bit loud and forward." replied Bingley slightly conceding to Darcy.

"A bit? She is just as bad as Mrs. Westfield with her forwardness and lack of propriety."

"It was not that bad she was just excited to have new neighbours. I'm sure she will be more subdued next time we meet."

"I hope so."

AN: The Netherfield party thinks that Mrs. Bennett is married to Mr. Bennet, because their names only differ in spelling and because of gossip. In her introduction, Fanny cuts off Sir Lewis who was about to tell the Netherfield party she is Mr. Bennet's sister. The Netherfield party (Darcy, The Bingleys and The Hurst's) will refer to Fanny as the all girls' mother and Lydia and Kitty as Bennet girls' sisters. (Like in cannon) Make sure you pay attention. Please review.


	12. Chapter 10

AN: Hello Readers! Sorry for the delay in posting RL got in the way. To make it up to you all, I'll be posting another chapter today! As always thanks to my beta ElizabethAnneSoph! Enjoy!

Chapter 10

Netherfield Park

October 16th 1811

Darcy awoke the next morning and stared at the ceiling, wondering where he was. He sat up and the first thing his eyes laid on was a field of lavender painted on the wall across from his bed. He paused and surveyed his surroundings. "I am not in Derbyshire" he thought to himself.

Then last night's assembly came flashing back in his mind. The miserable half. William Darcy had never been insulted by a woman in his life. When he heard woman say that he owned the miserable half of Derbyshire; he was furious, how dare some plain woman from nowhere, who was beneath him in very aspect, insult his ancestral home, his legacy, his pride.

He decided that after she had the audacity to insult him he would cut her, but then she turned around a he saw those beautiful green eyes with dark curls framing her face, and then, she was gone just like that. He spotted her across the room, with that Bennet fellow. She was a Bennet? Why did he not see her earlier? Then he remembered that she was across the room talking to her friend, with her back turned when he met her father and sisters. What was her name? Elizabeth! She started walking back towards me and Bingley looking like the Athena with piercing green eyes. She apologized to me and I wanted to talk, but the words were stuck in my mouth. I wanted to apologize for calling her tolerable, when I am certain she is the most beautiful creature I have ever laid eyes on. He could feel Bingley' staring into the side of his face. He apologized. Tolerable? Never. Ask her to dance! Bingley' nudge was all the encouragement he needed. He asked. She said no? Another first. No one had ever told him no. She turned to walk away. Not so fast Athena. He asked again. This time removing his mask of indifference. She said yes!

As he took her arm he noticed she smelled like lavender and vanilla. He noticed all eyes were on him and her. The mask went back on and he danced with her in silence. He didn't know what to say. She started talking. His foul mood? He couldn't tell her about Georgiana. Or could he? He asked her very vaguely about his sister's problem. She gave him some advice he hadn't thought of.

Then they started to converse, she teased him about his opinion of the county. And he enjoyed it. When their dance was over he loathed to return her to her father. Directly after their dance his feelings for her were crushed when he met her mother, such behaviour, she could not have grown up with such a mother without learning certain horrid behaviour. No matter how beautiful she was she could never be his.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Longbourn/Lucas Lodge Property Line

October 16th, 1811

Jane, Lizzy and Mary went to call on Charlotte after the assembly to review the night. The ladies decided to walk the wooded paths in-between their houses.

"What did you think of our neighbours?" inquired Charlotte

"I am much mistaken if we shall not find a very charming neighbour in Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley." Jane interjected quickly, not wanting the attention on her and Mr. Bingley

"Their manners were not equal to their brother's." said Lizzy

"Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley had pleasing manners, after we started to converse" Jane replied

Lizzy thought that the women's manners were proud and conceited, like Mr. Darcy's initial behaviour. They were dressed like very fine ladies and rather handsome. Lizzy could tell by their behaviour, that they often associated with people of rank, and were therefore in every respect entitled to think well of themselves, and meanly of others. Forgetting that their fortune was acquired in trade, and were not landed gentry. Lizzy decided to change the subject.

"You began the evening well, Charlotte, you were Mr. Bingley's first choice." Lizzy stated to her friend

"Yes, but he seemed to like his second better." Replied Charlotte "Everyone is talking of our new neighbors, and their clear preference for the eldest Bennet girls."

"Preference? I understand why people are saying Mr. Bingley has a preference for Jane, but why does everyone think Mr. Darcy have a preference for me? He called me Tolerable!" Lizzy said in disbelief

"You were the only woman he danced with outside his party." Replied Mary

"Mr. Bingley was quite smitten with her as everyone could see; He danced with her twice." Replied Charlotte

"Oh I suppose he might have like Jane." Mary said nonchalantly teasing Jane

Jane blushed a beet red colour.

"And I overheard him talking to Mr. Pratt; did not I mention it to you? Mr. Pratt asked Mr. Bingley how he liked our Meryton assemblies, and which of the women he thought the prettiest? And his answer to the last question was immediately: 'The eldest Miss Bennet, beyond a doubt.''" Charlotte said

"It is not a surprise that he thinks our dear Jane is the most handsome." Mary said

"While poor Eliza gets called tolerable." Charlotte said turning her attention to Eliza. "Do not leave me in suspense. What happened after you insulted the gentleman? I saw you dancing with him, and I could not believe my eyes"

"Papa forced me to apologize to the gentleman, but then he asked me to dance. I tried to say no, but then he looked sincere, so I danced with him."

"Is he a good dancer?" Charlotte inquired.

"Wonderful." Lizzy said sighing

"Oh Eliza do not become too attached, men of his station do not have serious designs on women of our station. His pride, does not offend me so much as pride often does, because there is an excuse for it. One cannot wonder that so very fine a young man, with family, fortune, everything in his favor, should think highly of himself. If I may so express it, he has a right to be proud."

"That is very true," replied Elizabeth, "and I could easily forgive his pride, if he had not mortified mine."

"Vanity and pride are different things, though the words are often used synonymously. A person may be proud without being vain. Pride relates more to our opinion of ourselves, vanity to what we would have others think of us." Replied Mary

"A woman's vanity is her livelihood." Chimed in Jane

"Yes, women must be vain, for no one wants to marry a woman that others do not find attractive. For us poor females, marriage is our only option." Retorted Lizzy

"Unless there is a large dowry involved." Charlotte chimed in "Money can make even the plainest person desirable."

"If only we had a large dowry, then we could marry where we like or not marry at all." Lizzy said smiling

Just then the girls saw in the distance Kitty sitting on a log alone. The girls walked over to her, and saw her eyes were puffy and red. "Kitty, are you quite well?" Inquired Jane touching her cousin's shoulder.

"I'm all right." Kitty responded with her head down.

"You are not, not well now tell us, what happened. Did Maria upset you? I thought you were supposed to be redesigning you bonnets." Asked Charlotte

"We were, but then Lydia came, instead of going to Meryton, because Uncle Bennet wouldn't give mama any more money for dresses. Maria and I went to get flowers for her bonnet; when we came back Lydia had taken the ribbon I bought for my bonnet and, put them on her bonnet; I wanted to have my bonnet done for church this Sunday."

"Oh Kitty it is quite all right, we can help you fix your bonnet."

"Miss Bennett" called John Lucas. Jane and Kitty both turned around. "My apologies, I was referring to Miss Kitty."

"Yes?"

"Maria wants you to return to Lucas Lodge immediately, she says she had a similar ribbon that you can use." Replied John

"Oh! Thank you, I shall return at once." Kitty said

"I will accompany you" said Charlotte and then Charlotte turned to Jane, Lizzy and Mary and bid them a good day. Following John and Kitty down the lane to return to Lucas Lodge.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Longbourn

October 22nd 1811

Later in the week, an unexpected guest arrived at Longbourn. One of the seamstresses from Madame Dupont's with a note from Mr. Bennet's cousin Emily.

 ** _Dearest Lizzy,_**

 ** _With the season coming upon us in a few months, and the dozens of dresses you, Jane, and Mary will need, I have taken the liberty of sending my seamstress to get your measurements. I have the utmost confidence that the dresses will be styled to your tastes with the help of Cecilia and mother. You girls will have final approval on the dresses and can make any changes you would like, once you are in town. I am counting the days until we are in each other's company._**

 ** _Yours Ever,_**

 ** _Emily_**

Mr. Bennet instructed Mrs. Govern to take Mrs. Bennett, Kitty, and Lydia to town, to keep them from disrupting the seamstress. After an hour all the girls had been fully measured and the seamstress was back on her way to London to start the girls' dresses. The ladies arrived back at Longbourn shortly after. Kitty and Lydia went upstairs without complaint but visibly upset because of the new dresses Jane, Lizzy and Mary were to receive.

"I do not understand why YOUR girls get new dresses from London, but Kitty and Lydia cannot." Mrs. Bennett said upon her return to the household.

"The girls received a gift from their cousin, If Kitty and Lydia get a gift from any of their relations, I would not expect one for my daughters." Replied Mr. Bennet

Mrs. Bennett stomped away. "Has there been any progress?" asked Mr. Bennet to Mrs. Govern

"Kitty seems to be making a genuine effort, but whenever Lydia is around she follows her. They are together far too often; it may do well to separate them." Replied Mrs. Govern

"And the others?"

"They both are stubborn, Lydia thinks everything is a joke or a game and Mrs. Bennett refuses to see reason. They may require more drastic measures."

"I see, use whatever measures you deem fit."

Later that day Lydia was moved into the old nursery room near the mistress and master's chambers. She was not thrilled by any means being put into the children's quarters. And started to whine, "Why should I have to go back to the nursery? Tis' old and small. I am not a child anymore."

To which Mrs. Govern replied "Ladies do not throw fits, when they do not get their way, children do, and that is why you are going back to the nursery."

Meanwhile, Lizzy being the next eldest, moved into Lydia and Kitty's old room while Kitty moved in with Mary. Mary wasn't happy to lose her beloved sister as a roommate, but didn't dare argue with her father.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lucas Lodge

November 7th 1811

Mr. Bennet had pressing business in London and departed leaving Mrs. Govern the instructions that "Kitty and Lydia could not go to any balls or assemblies; they may make calls at the Longs, Lucases, Pratts and Phillips. They can only accept dinner invitations from the Phillips and Lucases." So when the invitation to the Lucases' dinner party was given their governess reluctantly let them go.

The ladies of Longbourn had just arrived to the Lucas' dinner party. Soon after they greeted their hosts the party from Netherfield arrived. Mr. Bingley along with his sisters greeted their host in a pleasing manner; Mr. Darcy made a stiff bow and did not speak unless he was spoken to.

Mr. Bingley walked over to the Bennet/Bennett family and greeted them. His sisters and Mr. Darcy reluctantly followed. Mrs. Bennett said loudly in her piercing voice "Mr. Bingley! May I present my daughters Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia? They are the ones I was telling you about at the ball!"

Bingley bowed and greeted the ladies. "Miss Kitty and Miss Lydia. May I present my sister Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst along with my friend, Mr. Darcy?" Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst curtly curtseyed. Mr. Darcy made a stiff bow.

Kitty politely curtseyed to the Netherfield party and smiled. Lydia on the other hand dramatically curtseyed to try to show off her décolletage and batted her eyelashes at Mr. Bingley. Lady Lucas made the announcement for dinner. Mr. Darcy held his arm out to Mrs. Hurst to escort her to dinner and then he held his other arm out to Lizzy. Mr. Bingley held his arm out for his sister and then, Miss Bennet, but Lydia then, grabbed his arm and walked away to dinner, while she started to ask him about his plans for Netherfield. Mrs. Bennett smiled at Lydia and Mr. Bingley and made the comment, "Oh look how well they look together. I knew Lydia could not be so pretty for nothing."

Mr. Darcy had a look of shock and disgust on his face. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst both had smug looks on their face, while the Bennet girls colored red in mortification. For the first time in her life Kitty saw the reaction of others to Lydia's brazen behaviour and was horrified.

Dinner passed by quite slowly. Lady Lucas had the seating arranged to try to give her daughters the advantage. Lady Lucas had Mr. Darcy to her right and Miss Hurst to her left. On right side of the table were Darcy, Maria, Kitty, Mrs. Forester, Lydia, Charlotte, and Bingley. On the other side of the table were Mrs. Hurst, Elizabeth, Colonel Forester, John Lucas, Mary, Jane, Mrs. Bennet and Caroline. Sir Lucas was at the foot of the table with Mr. Bingley and Caroline as his dinner companions.

Lady Lucas was determined to get Darcy and Maria together, but after several attempts at conversation being thwarted by Darcy's one word answers she gave up and talked to Mrs. Hurst. Darcy couldn't help but look across the table and listen to Elizabeth's conversation with Colonel Forester.

"So Colonel Forster, are you pleased with Hertfordshire?" inquired Elizabeth

"Very much so, the regiment typically doesn't find a warm welcome anywhere." Replied Colonel Forester

"Are you in Meryton to subdue discontented population or do you defend Hertfordshire from the French?" asked Elizabeth

"Neither, ma'am, I trust. We hope to winter very peacefully at Meryton. My soldiers are in great need of training, and my officers, they have a great need of society." Replied Colonel Forester

Elizabeth then said, "Then, as soon as you are settled, I hope you will give a ball."

"Oh yes, please do" replied Kitty talking across the table. Darcy glared coldly at Kitty who noticed his stare and hung her head down.

Colonel Forester replied to Lizzy "You think a ball would be well received?" Lizzy who was watching the interaction between Darcy and Kitty missed Colonel Forester's question.

Lydia chimed in with her thoughts from her side of the table "A ball? Who's giving a ball? I long for a ball!"

Colonel Forester smiled and said "I will consider it."

Darcy's gaze was fixed on Elizabeth who knew that he was judging her and family. The lack of manners showed by her younger cousins was mortifying, but they were just girls who should not be out of the school room that did not know any better. Here he was a man of great fortune judging her and two young girls. She was relieved when the final course was served and the sexes separated after dinner.

She was relived until she realized that she would be in a room with two of the most proud sisters he had ever encountered, but luckily Lady Lucas had them engaged in a conversation about town.

Lady Lucas asked the sisters "No doubt you attend assemblies at St. James's Court, Miss Bingley?"

Miss Bingley replied "We go but rarely, ma'am."

"Indeed, I am surprised. I should be happy to introduce you there, you know, at any time when I'm in town." replied Lady Lucas.

The sisters looked at each other in suppressed shock.

"You are too kind, ma'am" said Mrs. Hurst

The sisters curtsey and move away, where Lizzy and Mary overhear

Miss Bingley say, "Insufferable conceit! To imagine that we'd need HER assistance in society."

"I am sure she was just being kind Caroline." Replied Mrs. Hurst

"And I am sure she kept a very good kind of SHOP before her husband's elevation to the Knighthood." Replied Miss Bingley

They both giggled maliciously.

Lizzy turns to Mary and says "I for one cannot wait until the Haughty Netherfield party to leave, save Mr. Bingley; their manners are truly lacking and malicious at best."

"If Jane and Mr. Bingley marry we would get thrown in their company." Replied Mary

"I would bare it for dear Jane, but only for a short duration" replied Lizzy

Just then the gentlemen returned to the party. Mr. Bingley went over immediately to Jane and settled on the settee oblivious to anyone, but themselves. Charlotte walks over to Lizzy. Lizzy sees a particular gentleman walk in the room staring at her.

"What did Mr. Darcy mean," said she to Charlotte, "by listening to my conversation with Colonel Forster at Dinner?"

"That is a question which Mr. Darcy only can answer."

Elizabeth frowned and said "If he does it any more I shall certainly let him know that I know. He has a very critical eye, and my impertinence can only offend him"

Mr. Darcy approached them soon afterwards, though without having to any intention of speaking. Charlotte silently challenged Lizzy to inquire about him listening to her conversation, which immediately provoked Elizabeth to do it, so she turned to him and said: "Mr. Darcy, do you think that I expressed myself uncommonly well just now, when I was teasing Colonel Forster to give us a ball at Meryton?"

"With great energy; but it is always a subject which makes a lady energetic."

"You are severe on us." Elizabeth said mocking his earlier disapproval of Kitty and Lydia's enthusiasm

"It will be her turn soon to be teased," said Miss Lucas. "I am going to open the instrument, Eliza, and you know what follows."

"Kitty looks like she may need my assistance." Lizzy said smiling as she turned to walk across the room to check on her aunt and Cousins.

On the other side of the room Mrs. Bennett, Kitty and Lydia were gossiping with Lady Lucas and Maria Lucas about new fashions.

Elizabeth not wanting to join the conversation decided to play a duet with Mary who was eyeing Charlotte's performance nervously.

As she was trying to pass "Oh, Miss Eliza, why are you not dancing? Mr. Darcy, allow me to present this young lady to you as a very desirable partner. You cannot refuse to dance, I am sure, when so much beauty is before you."

Elizabeth responded "Indeed, Sir, I have not the least intention of dancing. Please don't suppose that I moved this way in order to beg for a partner."

Mr. Darcy said "I would be very happy if you'd do me the honor of dancing with me, Miss Bennet."

Elizabeth responded "Thank you, I am not inclined to dance."

"Come; come, why not, when you see that Mr. Darcy has no objection, although he dislikes the amusement so much in general." Said Sir Lucas

Elizabeth replied "Mr. Darcy is all politeness."

"He is, he is! And why should he not be, considering the inducement, for who could object to such a partner! Eh, Darcy?" replied Sir Lucas

Just then Mary approached and said "Sir Lucas I hope you are not trying to deprive me of my duet partner."

Elizabeth said smiling to the gentlemen "I beg you would excuse me.'

"Oh Capital, ladies, Capital." Sir Lucas responded

Lizzy and Mary played two duets together. After the last song, and before the entreaties of several that she would sing again, Lizzy whispered to her sister. "Mary you are a true proficient on the pianoforte and you don't need me." Lizzy left Mary at the instrument by herself. Mary, who had worked hard at being proficient on the pianoforte, knew people enjoyed her sister's playing more because she played with emotion. If Lizzy had not given her encouragement Mary surely would have left with her sister. Mary played a song that Lizzy had recommended to her. Mary, at the end of the song, was glad to purchase praise and gratitude by Scotch and Irish airs, at the request of the Lucases, and two or three officers, joined eagerly in dancing at one end of the room.

Darcy, despite his attempts at resistance to Elizabeth, was failing. He was staring at her, Lizzy felt his eyes on her and turned towards him; Elizabeth looked archly, and turned away. He needed to try harder to resist her. He looked upon Elizabeth trying to find a flaw; her face had plain features, but something about them with her eyes made her quite pretty. He was still staring when Miss Bingley approached him and said.

"I can guess the subject of your reverie."

"I should imagine not."

"You are considering how insupportable it would be to pass many evenings in this manner, in such society; and indeed I am quite of your opinion. I was never more annoyed!"

"Your conjecture is totally wrong, I assure you. My mind was more agreeably engaged. I have been meditating on the very great pleasure which a pair of fine eyes in the face of a pretty woman can bestow."

Miss Bingley immediately fixed her eyes on his face, and smiled. "And who might be the lady inspiring such reflections?" she asked thinking he was referring to her.

Mr. Darcy replied with great intrepidity "Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

"Miss Elizabeth Bennet!" repeated Miss Bingley. "I am all astonishment. How long has she been such a favourite? And pray, when am I to wish you joy?"

"That is exactly the question which I expected you to ask. A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony, in a moment. I knew you would be wishing me joy."

Darcy walked away in a huff. He let his tongue get away from himself; he knew he shouldn't have told Miss Bingley about his admiration for Elizabeth. His mind was made up he would resist Elizabeth and give her no notice.

AN: Please review.


	13. Chapter 11

Longbourn

November 12th 1811

A few days after the dinner party at the Lucases, the Bennet/Bennett family as at home settled into their daily routine. Lizzy after her morning walk was playing the pianoforte with Mary. Jane was sketching. Lydia was in the nursery getting etiquette lessons. Kitty, who was allowed out of the nursery for a few hours, for good behaviour was embroidering. Mrs. Bennet had called for the carriage. She was getting ready to make her morning calls and go to the milliners to do some shopping, for Lydia and Kitty, since they both had limited activities. When a footman showed up from Netherfield. A letter was presented to Jane, but before she could read it Mrs. Bennett took it and read it.

 ** _My Dear Friend,_**

 ** _If you are not so compassionate as to dine to-day with Louisa and me, we shall be in danger of hating each other for the rest of our lives, for a whole day's téte-a-téte between two women can never end without a quarrel. Come at five o'clock for tea and stay for dinner. My brother and the gentlemen are to dine with the officers._**

 ** _Yours ever,_**

 ** _Caroline Bingley_**

"Ha, I had half a mind to send Lydia with you, but seeing as Mr. Bingley won't even be there it would be a waste of time." Said Mrs. Bennett

"May I have the carriage? It looks like it will likely rain later." Jane asked her aunt

"Why can't you take the other carriage?" asked Mrs. Bennett

"The horses are on the farm and cannot be spared. And Father has the other carriage." Lizzy replied

"You have four hours until you need to be there. You may have the carriage upon my return." Mrs Bennet replied.

"She'll need the carriage by half past four to make it to Netherfield on time." Lizzy told her aunt who waved her hand as she got in the carriage.

Jane was dressed and ready to go to Netherfield, but her Aunt was still not back. "It's only quarter after four. She will be here soon." Jane said to herself. By quarter till five. Lizzy had prepared a horse for Jane to go on horseback.

Lizzy turned to her sister and said "I wrote a note to the Bingley's to please send you home in their carriage."

"Lizzy I don't think I should go." Replied Jane

"Jane, you are going, I will not let our scheming aunt get in the way of your happiness."

"He's not going to be there Lizzy." Jane replied

"He may have decided to stay home anyways his sisters invited you and even though they think are superior to everyone, no one can dislike you dear Jane."

Jane hugged her sister and mounted her horse and started off towards Netherfield. Fifteen minutes later the gray sky opened up and a down pour of rain fell from the sky.

"I hope she got there before the rain" said Mary

"I hope so too." Replied Lizzy

Just then the doors open and their aunt walk in and say, "Oh no this weather is horrid. It looks like Jane will have to miss dinner with her friends; the carriage cannot possibly travel in this weather."

Lizzy responds "It is a good thing Jane went on horseback." Smiling at her scowling aunt.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Longbourn

November 13th 1811

Mary and Lizzy were the only two that had risen for breakfast. They broke their fast discussing the new piece Mary was learning. Immediately after breakfast Lizzy received a note from a footman from Netherfield, with a note from Jane that she read out loud:

 ** _My dearest Lizzy,_**

 ** _I find myself very unwell this morning, which, I suppose, is to be imputed to my getting wet through yesterday. My kind friends will not hear of my returning till I am better. They insist also on my seeing Mr. Jones—therefore do not be alarmed if you should hear of his having been to me—and, excepting a sore throat and headache; there is not much the matter with me._**

 ** _Yours_**

 ** _Jane_**

"Oh dear, I'll write to father immediately." Mary said excusing herself

Lizzy walked outside and asked a stable boy. "Are the road conditions well enough to take the carriage?"

"Nay ma'am, the ground be much too soft." Replied the stable boy

Lizzy sighed she couldn't ride on horseback because she only knew how to ride astride, and that would surely scandalize the Netherfield party. She went back inside and changed into her boots and grabbed the herbs she use to make infusions.

As she was walking through the foyer to leave, Mary handed her a letter from their Aunt Gardiner. Lizzy took it from Mary and hugged her sister goodbye.

"I am going to see Jane at Netherfield. I shall be back at dinner. Can you over see the ploughing of the fields today?"

"Certainly" replied Mary

"I shall send you a note if I am delayed." Replied Lizzy

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Netherfield Park

November 13th 1811

Elizabeth had walked though Meryton and had crossed field after field and splashed through a few puddles before arrive at the front door of Netherfield. After letting her dress down she knocked on the door with weary ankles, dirty stockings, and a face glowing with the warmth of exercise. He was shown into the breakfast parlor immediately. Where she met the critical eyes of Miss Bingley, Mrs. Hurst, and finally Mr. Darcy. She curtseyed to the room and the gentlemen stood up and bowed. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst stayed seated.

Mr. Bingley said "Your sister is resting; I can have Sally show you to her room."

Lizzy replied "That is not necessary, which room is Jane in?"

Bingley replied "She is in west wing in the blue-"

"Thank you, sir" Lizzy said cutting off Bingley and went off to see her sister. Lizzy went into the west wing of Netherfield to the blue room with white flowers, where the best view of the park was. Knowing Bingley he had Jane placed there so she could see the view without having to leave her room. Lizzy wondered why Mr. Darcy wasn't occupying this room. It was the best guest room in the house and she was quite certain the gentleman would have taken advantage.

As Lizzy approached the room, she knocked on the door and a young maid opened the door.

"Ma'am." The maid said curtsying to Lizzy. Lizzy immediately walked over to her sister who was sleeping, Lizzy touched her forehead, and felt she had a fever.

"What has Jane been given to help with her cold?"

"I gave her Chamomile infusion, which I prepared." Replied the maid

"Chamomile will not help with a cold; I brought Thyme and Basil to make an infusion." Lizzy said frowning. She looked at the maid, she was young, which meant she wasn't' experienced and probably has never made infusions before, and didn't know what to use. She also looked very much tired like she had stayed up all night taking care of Jane.

"I did not know ma'am." said the maid as she hung her head down.

"Can you show me where I can start preparing the infusion? I can teach you so you will know." replied Lizzy smiling to the maid

"Yes ma'am" replied the maid smiling

"What is your name?"

"Jenny."

"Thank you, Jenny, for taking care of my sister last night. After we make the infusion, I demand you get some rest" Lizzy said with a twinkle in her eye.

After Lizzy and Jenny had finished making the infusions, Lizzy went to Jane's room to check on her sister. Jane was awake and glad to see her sister.

"Lizzy- I am quite glad to see you." Jane said in a weak voice.

"Shh darling, you need to rest. Drink this." Lizzy held the infusion for Jane to drink. Jane made a face and drank the infusion. A short while later the apothecary Mr. Jones, came and examined Jane. He declared she had a cold and was too sick to be moved.

A short while later, Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst came to check on their dear guest and showed genuine concern; Elizabeth thought maybe she was wrong in her judgment of the sisters. The sister stayed until Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst had to check on the plans for dinner.

Lizzy then, pulled out the letter from her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner. "I have a letter from our Aunt and Uncle." Said Lizzy

"Oh Lizzy, I have been desperate for news of them." Jane replied

"Well, let us delay no longer."

 ** _Dear Girls,_**

 ** _We have reached the Cape of Good Hope and shall be going to the Cape Verde islands next. I hope we will be back in England around the New Year. It is truly beautiful here and so warm and dry, unlike England, yet I miss home even more now._**

 ** _I have received a letter, from our Cousin John Harrington about a man named Bingley interested in letting Netherfield. John says he is a member of his club Brooks. He thinks He will make a wonderful neighbour and thinks he will sign the lease. Our letters are quite delayed, as you know. Assuming the gentleman has taken the lease, what is your opinion of him? I look forward to Lizzy's illuminating description of the gentlemen. What is the news of Longbourn and Meryton?_**

 ** _Have heard from your cousins that a trip to Longbourn for the Holidays is likely. I have told Lucinda and Julia to mind what they say in front of our tenants for the visit, I hope you all will remind them. I look forward to hearing all the details. My dear Lucy informed me that she is preparing you all for your curtsey for the queen. How did you like the fittings? I hope you are not too disappointed that she will be picking most of your wardrobe along with Aunt Elizabeth and Cecilia. I miss you all terribly and have wonderful stories to share about our trip. Please give my brother my love._**

 ** _Yours,_**

 ** _Aunt Gardiner_**

Jane said "I miss them terribly, but it sounds like they have enjoyed their journey."

Elizabeth replied "Indeed, I shall respond to our aunt once I return to Longbourn."

Miss Bingley returned to check on Jane, when she did, Lizzy could sense that the woman kept staring at the clock on the mantle. Once the clock reached three, Lizzy knew that even though her sister was sick she was overstaying her welcome. She took the hint and started to depart. "I must return to Longbourn for dinner, I will return tomorrow to check on you again."

Miss Bingley said "Oh please use our carriage for you journey, I could not fathom you walking such a distance, when we have a perfectly good carriage." With a grin on her face.

When Jane said "Oh Lizzy, being here brings me great comfort, I do not wish to part with her."

Miss Bingley grimaced and said "Miss Eliza you are welcomed to stay, and care for dear Jane, as long as you need."

Lizzy knew the invitation was insincere, but she needed to stay to take care of Jane. "Thank You Miss Bingley, I will need to pen a note to Longbourn."

"Of course, I will send a maid to attend to your needs. Excuse me." Miss Bingley replied as she left the room.

A maid came in a short while later and gave Lizzy writing supplies and Lizzy penned a note to Longbourn for Mary. Having a few hours before dinner, Elizabeth decided to respond to Aunt Gardiner's letter.

"Jane, shall I let you tell Aunt Gardiner the description of Mr. Bingley? He has spent more time with you and you would be able to give a better assessment." Lizzy said teasingly to Jane. When Lizzy got no response she look over at her sister who was fast asleep. She checked her sister forehead and it was slightly warm. She rang for a maid to give her a cool towel and water and applied it to her sister's forehead, several times. Satisfied that the fever had broken, Lizzy completed the letter. Soon after completing the letter Lizzy was summoned to dinner. Lizzy took the letter and handed it to the Mrs. White, the housekeeper, and asked her to send it out with the post in the morning.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

At dinner Elizabeth was ignored by everyone except two people. One who inquired about her sister incessantly, the other who said nothing but stared at her most of the night.

"Miss Elizabeth, How is Miss Bennet fairing?"

"She is feverish, but the fever had broken before dinner, so that is good news."

"I hope Miss Bennet gets well soon."

"I thank you."

"Do you think we should call a doctor?"

"No, Mr. Bingley, I don't think that will be necessary."

"If you think it will help or be necessary please let me know."

"I will."

"She just didn't look so well yesterday."

"I suppose she did not, but I hope she recovers very quickly."

"Oh, you and Miss Bennet are welcome to stay here as long as necessary."

"Thank you Mr. Bingley."

At that moment she felt someone staring at her and look over to see none other than Mr. Darcy glaring in her and Mr. Bingley's direction.

She continued eating and Mrs. Hurst engaged her brother on conversation. Mr. Hurst silently ate, while Miss Bingley had Mr. Darcy engaged in a conversation.

"Mr. Darcy, how do you like the mutton?"

"It is good, my compliments to the chef."

Miss Bingley then loudly stated "This is our family recipe that, I let my good friend Miss Grantley, use for dinner. Lady Matlock complimented it her dinner." And looked at Elizabeth smugly. "Dear Georgiana must be excited to come out, especially with the help of Lady Matlock, and who knows possibly the new Mrs. Darcy." Batting her eyes at Mr. Darcy.

Mr. Darcy glared at Miss Bingley "I do not recall my sister giving you permission to address her so informally, and details of her coming out will remain among family."

Miss Bingley stuttered "Of course, it is just hard to remember among such close friends."

Miss Bingley tried to keep the conversation going, but Mr. Darcy kept giving curt polite responses to all of her inquires, soon she ran out of things to say and began conversing with Mrs. Hurst.

After a painfully long awkward dinner Lizzy retired immediately to tend to Jane. As soon as she left the room, she became the topic of conversation.

"She has nothing, to recommend her, but being an excellent walker. I shall never forget her appearance this morning. She really looked almost wild." Said Mrs. Hurst

"She did, indeed, Louisa. I could hardly keep my countenance. Very nonsensical to come at all! Why must she be scampering about the country, because her sister had a cold? Her hair, so untidy, no bonnet, so wild indeed!" replied Miss Bingley

"Yes, and her petticoat; I hope you saw her petticoat, six inches deep in mud, I am absolutely certain; and the gown which had been let down to hide it not doing its office."

"Your picture may be very exact, Louisa," said Bingley; "but this was all lost upon me. I thought Miss Elizabeth Bennet looked remarkably well when she came into the room this morning. Her dirty petticoat quite escaped my notice."

"You observed it, Mr. Darcy, I am sure," said Miss Bingley; "and I am inclined to think that you would not wish to see your sister make such an exhibition."

"Certainly not, she is fifteen, has access to a great many carriages and has a companion to accompany her."

"To walk a many miles, above her ankles in dirt, and alone, quite alone! What could she mean by it? It seems to me to show an abominable sort of conceited independence, a most country-town indifference to decorum."

"It shows affection for her sister that is very pleasing," said Bingley.

"I am afraid, Mr. Darcy," observed Miss Bingley in a half whisper, "that this adventure has rather affected your admiration of her fine eyes."

"Not at all," he replied; "they were brightened by the exercise."

Miss Bingley scowled, she was sure that she needed to just keep mentioning how unsuitable Miss Eliza was and Mr. Darcy would give her no notice, and she would do the same for her brother regarding Miss Bennet.

Just then Elizabeth returned to the party stating that her sister was worse and she would like the assistance of the maid, Jenny. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst looked at her in shock and disgust that she would know the name of a lowly maid. Miss Bingley deferred her to Mrs. White who told Lizzy she would send the maid along. When Lizzy was gone again Mrs. Hurst started their previous conversation again.

"I have an excessive regard for Miss Jane Bennet, she is really a very sweet girl, and I wish with all my heart she were well settled. But with such a mother, such low connections, and £1,000 dowry, I am afraid there is no chance of it."

"I heard the youngest sister say that their uncle is an attorney in Meryton and they have another, who is in trade; Jane said he was abroad somewhere right before she needed to lie down yesterday. My ladies maid said that when she summoned Miss Eliza for dinner she was writing a letter to her aunt in Cheapside." Replied Miss Bingley

"That is capital," added her sister, mocking Sir William, and they both laughed heartily.

"If they had uncles enough to fill all Cheapside," cried Bingley, "it would not make them one jot less agreeable."

"But it must very materially lessen their chance of marrying men of any consideration in the world," replied Darcy.

With Darcy's last comment Miss Bingley was satisfied that Miss Eliza was completely unsuitable.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Later that evening after Lizzy got Jane's fever down and she was resting comfortably, Lizzy went back downstairs to rejoin the party. A response note from Mary was waiting for her in the drawing room, her items from Longbourn had already been sent to her room. Everyone was at the cards table except Mr. Darcy, who was reading. Lizzy opened the note from her younger sister and read it.

 ** _Lizzy,_**

 ** _I bought you and Jane some time, but our Aunt bennet will be visiting tomorrow morning to bring you and Jane home. I have caused her a delay today by letting the piglets loose in the house. No one was harmed and all the piglets are safe. I will try to delay her again, give Jane my love._**

 ** _Ever Yours,_**

 ** _Mary_**

Lizzy smiled, after reading Mary's note. Needing a new occupation of her time Lizzy, picked up a book and started to skim through it.

"Do you prefer reading to cards? That is rather singular." Said Mr. Hurst

"Miss Eliza Bennet despises cards. She is a great reader, and has no pleasure in anything else." Replied Miss Bingley

"I have a great pleasure in many things, not just reading." Lizzy replied.

"In nursing your sister I am sure you have pleasure, and I hope it will be soon increased by seeing her quite well." Responded Bingley

"I thank you, Mr. Bingley." Lizzy got up and went through the books in lying in the drawing room.

"And I wish my collection were larger for your benefit and my own credit; but I am an idle fellow, and though I have not many, I have more than I ever looked into."

"I assure you sir, that I can find something that will suit me here." Lizzy said

While she was perusing Miss Bingley commented "I am astonished, that my father should have left so small a collection of books. What a delightful library you have at Pemberley, Mr. Darcy!"

"It ought to be good; it has been the work of many generations."

"And then you have added so much to it yourself, you are always buying books."

Finally one of them caught her eye she picked it up. And Mr. Darcy was staring at her choice.

It was the Greek version of the Odyssey and she began reading and ignoring her present company.

"I cannot comprehend the neglect of a family library in such days as these." Replied Darcy staring at Elizabeth

"Neglect! I am sure you neglect nothing, that can add to the beauties of that noble place. Charles, when you build your house, I wish it may be half as delightful as Pemberley." Said Miss Bingley

"I wish it may."

"But I would really advise you to make your purchase in that neighbourhood, and take Pemberley for a kind of model. There is not a finer county in England than Derbyshire."

"With all my heart; I will buy Pemberley itself if Darcy will sell it."

"Is Miss Darcy much grown since the spring?" said Miss Bingley; "will she be as tall as I am?"

"I think she will. She is now about Miss Elizabeth Bennet's height, or rather taller."

Hearing her name mentioned brought Elizabeth's attention back to present company.

"How I long to see her again! I never met with anybody who delighted me so much. Such a countenance, such manners! And so extremely accomplished for her age! Her performance on the pianoforte is exquisite."

"It is amazing to me," said Bingley, "how young ladies can have patience to be so very accomplished as they all are."

"All young ladies accomplished! My dear Charles, what do you mean?"

"Yes, all of them, I think. They all paint tables, cover screens, and net purses. I scarcely know anyone who cannot do all this, and I am sure I never heard a young lady spoken of for the first time, without being informed that she was very accomplished."

"Your list of the common extent of accomplishments has too much truth. The word is applied to many a woman too freely." Darcy said

"I cannot boast of knowing more than half-a-dozen women in my acquaintance."

"Nor I, I am sure," said Miss Bingley.

"Then, you must comprehend a great deal in your idea of an accomplished woman. Pray tell, what qualities does a woman need for you to consider her accomplished?" Elizabeth inquired

Darcy stared at Elizabeth and responded "Yes, I do comprehend a great deal in it. She must improve her mind by extensive reading-"

"A woman must have a thorough knowledge of music, singing, drawing, dancing, and the modern languages, to deserve the word; and besides all this, she must possess a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address and expressions, or the word will be but half-deserved." Miss Bingley added interrupting Mr. Darcy

"I am no longer surprised at your knowing only six accomplished women. I rather wonder now at your knowing any." Lizzy said to Darcy arching her eyebrow as to challenge him.

"Are you so severe upon your own sex as to doubt the possibility of all this?" Darcy challenged back

"I never saw such a woman." Elizabeth replied, Darcy stared at her and she stared back at him. Jenny soon requested the assistance of Elizabeth and she left the room.

Once the door was closed Miss Bingley said "Elizabeth Bennet is one of those young ladies who seek to recommend themselves to the other sex by undervaluing their own, but, in my opinion, it is a paltry device, a very mean art."

"Undoubtedly, along with the art that women use to recommend themselves to a gentleman, over another lady is despicable." Darcy said referring to Miss Bingley's treatment of Elizabeth. Darcy decided to retire and the rest of the party followed.


	14. Chapter 12

Netherfield Park

November 14th 1811

Awaking at dawn Lizzy found herself unable to sleep, thinking about Jane. She went to check on her sister, who was fast asleep without a fever. Since sleep was evading her, she decided to go out for a walk. No one in the house was awake as Lizzy got dressed and made her way to the path that she had taken many times; she first moved to Netherfield at the tender age of 14 along with Jane who was 15 and Mary who was 12; her father sent them there to learn to become proper ladies, from their aunt. Lizzy started on the path to Oakham Mount, and was so distracted by her thoughts, that she did not hear the approaching horse.

Darcy who could not sleep with thoughts of a certain woman on his mind, decided to go for a ride at dawn to clear his mind. He started on a path that took him to an elevation with a great view. Darcy discovered it one day when he was attempting to escape Miss Bingley's excessive fawning. As he was riding along, he could see a figure of a woman ahead. It looked very much liked the women who invaded his dreams; he could not escape her in his dreams nor in real life. "I must be hallucinating." He restored the pace of his mount to slow stride and approached the lady from behind.

"Miss Elizabeth!" boomed Darcy's deep voice

Lizzy turned around "Mr. Darcy!" and curtseyed

"Why are you out here at his time of night, alone?" Darcy scolded, while dismounting his horse

"I could ask you the same sir," Elizabeth challenged

Darcy looked at her in discontentment at her reply.

Lizzy finally responded "Alas I cannot sleep, and the view from Oakham Mount is a personal favorite of mine."

"Please let me escort you." Requested Darcy

"Do I have a choice in the matter?" Elizabeth said amused

"No." Darcy said staring at Lizzy with a stern look, while tying his horse down to a tree

Lizzy walked ahead of Darcy at a quick pace trying to leave him behind, but he had the height advantage and used his long legs to catch up and keep up with her pace. Realizing that she couldn't out walk him she decided to talk to the gentleman.

"So Mr. Darcy, what compelled you to venture out on this early morning?"

"I could not sleep." Darcy said boring into the eyes of the woman who caused his restlessness.

"Ahh you too, so how did you find Oakham Mount?"

"I ventured out for an early ride and I came across it after, I first arrived."

"And what of your opinion?"

"It is a nice spot, with lovely scenery, but I prefer the wilds of the north."

"I do also; the peak district is wonderful."

"You have traveled there?"

'Yes with my aunt and uncle." Lizzy said briefly trying to avoid the subject of her relations, whose house Darcy was living in.

"How does your sister fair, sir?" inquired Lizzy remembering their very first civil conversation

"She is well and with my aunt, who says she is greatly improving, since I took your advice and wrote her."

"I am glad that she is well."

"Thank you for your advice, Miss Elizabeth, my sister and I have a simple life where we ζουν σεμνά 1, and it is difficult for either one of us to be in company of those who we are not close with."

Lizzy looked at him in surprise because Greek was not a language that the fairer sex was expected to know, yet Darcy looked at her expectantly. "I would have never thought you were an Epicurean, Mr. Darcy."

"I am not, I do agree with their philosophies to know the workings of the world and to live modestly."

"Not many of your station would agree with you."

"I suppose you are correct." Darcy said as they reached the top of the elevation, where there was a strong breeze blowing.

Lizzy walked over to the edge of the cliff, staring at the sunrise

"Miss Elizabeth, you should not be that close to the edge." Darcy interjected

"Mr. Darcy, have no fear, if I fall over no one would believe that you pushed me. My family is aware of my tendency to act brash." Lizzy said teasingly and smiled at Darcy

Darcy looked at her in displeasure.

Sensing his displeasure Lizzy said "I will have care." And closed her eyes, tilted her head back and embraced the blowing wind.

Concerned for her safety, Darcy moved closer to the edge to stand behind her, when her bonnet blew off of her head and into Darcy's hands. Darcy looked up to see Elizabeth's hair flowing in the wind.

Lizzy opened her eyes and turned around to see Mr. Darcy holding her bonnet. She quickly pinned her hair back up, into a simple style; she blushed as she turned around and started to walk towards him to retrieve her bonnet.

"Allow me." Mr. Darcy said as he closed the distance between them. Lizzy's breath hitched at his closeness. "Turn around." He said. Lizzy followed directions and turned back to face the edge of the cliff. Darcy's touch made her shiver, as Darcy pinned her bonnet back in her hair. It was so quiet, she could hear the thumping of their heartbeats. His fingers lingered on a curl of her hair at the nape of her neck. Lizzy's breathing increased rapidly. Darcy moved his hand away, but stayed behind her. Lizzy could feel the heat radiating off his body.

Finally finding her voice Lizzy said "Thank you for your assistance, sir" softly, trying to catch her breath.

"My Pleasure." Darcy whispered in Lizzy's ear, as Darcy stepped to stand next to Lizzy too close for propriety's sake. Lizzy thought she should move, for propriety, but her feet were firmly planted on the ground next to him.

Lizzy glanced at Darcy and noticed the gentleman's expression had softened and the pair stood in silence watching the sunrise until it was high in the sky. Lizzy said, "We should depart, I would like to be there when Jane wakes up."

"Of course." Darcy replied. His expression had gone back to his normal taciturn unsociable mask; they retrieved Mr. Darcy's horse and walked back to Netherfield in silence.

Once the house was in sight, Lizzy said "Thank you for your escort, sir." curtseyed and walked away.

Darcy bowed and said "It was my pleasure Miss Elizabeth."

As the couple went their separate ways little did they know, Miss Bingley, was watching their interaction with great displeasure. At that moment decided that she would do whatever it takes to expose the interloper and get Mr. Darcy.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lizzy went inside Netherfield though the servant's quarters to avoid seeing Miss Bingley or Mrs. Hurst and having them judge her again. Though she doubted the lady was awake. She probably still kept town hours. Once Lizzy made it safely to Jane's room, she checked on her sister. Jane was still sleeping peacefully. Lizzy took the time to relive Jenny from her duties and to make another infusion for Jane.

Jane awakened shortly after, Lizzy arrived with another infusion, and a maid with a breakfast tray for Jane. Lizzy was glad to see her sister awake.

"Lizzy" Jane said in a soft voice "Thank you for caring for me, I know it must be a trial, staying here and dealing with the mistress of the house, when you do not like her."

"It will be all worth it, to see you better, dear Jane." Lizzy replied

"Mary sent a note yesterday saying we should expect the arrival of our aunt."

"Oh dear, I do not see why they would come."

"It is obvious dear Jane; they see how much Mr. Bingley likes you and want nothing more than to have his attention on one of them."

"I cannot see our Aunt being that malicious."

"She wants her daughters well settled because they are in a precarious situation; she is living off of the charity of her brother."

"Papa wouldn't leave them destitute."

"He wouldn't, if she would listen, but she is not reasonable, and knows she is wearing Papa's patience thin. When she comes I will deal with her."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Shortly after breakfast the announcement of visitors rang through the halls of Netherfield. The butler announced "A Mrs. Bennett, A Miss Bennett, A Miss Bennett and a Miss Bennet." Lizzy heard the names and rushed out of the room before Jane could say anything.

Lizzy slowed her pace as she reached the drawing room and walked in.

"Lizzy, where is Jane, I have come to remove you both back to Longbourn, so we do not trespass on the Bingleys hospitality, over a trifling cold."

"Ma'am I'm afraid Jane is too sick to be removed." Lizzy replied

"Removed!" cried out Mr. Bingley "It must not be thought of. My sister, I am sure, will not hear of her removal."

"People do not die of trifling colds." replied Mrs. Bennett

"If Mrs. Bennett thinks it best-" Miss Bingley started saying before being interrupted

"She is a great deal too ill, to be moved. Mr. Jones says we must not think of moving her. We must trespass a little longer on your kindness." Lizzy said ignoring their suggestion

"I agree." Darcy said shocking the entire room including himself. Immediately after his suggestion he turned away facing the window once more.

Miss Bingley dare not contradict Mr. Darcy and said "Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth are welcomed here as long as it takes for Miss Bennet to recover."

"I am afraid it is quite impossible to leave Lizzy, here to care for her dear sister, as I need her assistance at home. Miss Lydia may take her place and care for dear Jane."

"Ma'am you do not need me at home, I assure you." Lizzy replied

"Yes, I do there is pressing estate business that needs to be handled while your father is away." Mrs. Bennett replied smugly

"I assure you there is nothing that needs my attention, that cannot wait until father returns or Mary cannot handle, in my stead." Lizzy replied.

"You handle estate business?" Miss Bingley questioned looking at Lizzy condescendingly.

"Yes, Miss Bingley, however would anything get done on an estate while the men are away on business?" Lizzy said staring back at Miss Bingley

"A steward, but I suppose Longbourn does not have that luxury."

"We have one that is fully capable, but some decisions can only be made by the Master or Mistress of an estate." Lizzy responded and looked in the direction of Mr. Darcy, fully expecting his signature look of disapproval to be directed at her. He was still staring out the window, but Lizzy swore in his reflection on the glass, he had a smile upon his face.

Mary changed the subject "Mr. Bingley are you finding Netherfield to your liking or are you quite ready to hurry to town?

"Whatever I do is done in a hurry," replied he; "and therefore if I should resolve to quit Netherfield, I should probably be off in five minutes. At present, however, I consider myself as quite fixed here."

"That is exactly what I should have supposed of you," said Elizabeth.

"You begin to comprehend me, do you?" cried he, turning towards her.

"Oh! Yes—I understand you perfectly."

"I wish I might take this for a compliment; but to be so easily seen through I am afraid is pitiful."

"That is as it happens. It does not follow that a deep, intricate character is more or less estimable than such a one as yours."

"Lizzy," cried her aunt, "remember where you are, and do not run on in the wild manner that you are suffered to do at home."

"I did not know before," continued Bingley immediately, "that you were a studier of character. It must be an amusing study."

"Yes, but intricate characters are the most amusing. They have at least that advantage."

"The country," said Darcy, "can in general supply but a few subjects for such a study. In a country neighborhood you move in a very confined and unvarying society."

"But people themselves alter so much, that there is something new to be observed in them forever."

"I assure you there is quite as much of that going on in the country as in town." cried Mrs. Bennett, offended by his manner of mentioning a country neighborhood.

Everybody was surprised, and Darcy, after looking at her for a moment, turned silently away. Mrs. Bennet, who fancied she had gained a complete victory over him, continued her triumph.

"I cannot see that London has any great advantage over the country, for my part, except the shops and public places. The country is a vast deal pleasanter, is it not, Mr. Bingley?"

"When I am in the country," he replied, "I never wish to leave it; and when I am in town it is pretty much the same. They have each their advantages, and I can be equally happy in either."

"Aye—that is because you have the right disposition. But that gentleman," looking at Darcy, "seemed to think the country was nothing at all."

"Indeed, Ma'am, you are mistaken," said Elizabeth, blushing for her aunt. "You quite mistook Mr. Darcy. He only meant that there was not such a variety of people to be met with in the country as in the town, which you must acknowledge to be true."

"Certainly, nobody said there were; but as to not meeting with many people in this neighborhood, I believe there are few neighborhoods larger. I know we dine with four-and-twenty families." Mrs. Bennett said loudly.

Lydia giggled thinking her mother had out witted Mr. Darcy, Kitty looked confused at the situation, while Lizzy and Mary looked at each other embarrassed at their aunt's behavior.

"Mr. Bingley would it be possible for my sister and I borrow your study, I need to go over some estate business before she leaves."

"Certainly, let Darcy or myself know if we can be of assistance."

"We thank you." the ladies said as they headed off to the study. Upon reaching the room Lizzy closed the door behind themselves.

"Should we have left them alone?" Mary asked her sister quite panicked

"I dare say they can do no worse, than what they have already done. Mary, how did Kitty and Lydia end up coming here without Mrs. Govern?"

"Lizzy, it was awful, after breaking our fast Aunt Bennett called the carriage. I was practicing on the piano forte in the next room and I heard everything. Aunt Bennett informed Kitty and Lydia, who were with Mrs. Govern for their lessons, that she needed their assistance in bringing Jane home. I had already informed Aunt Bennet, that Jane was very ill and you and Jane would not be back for DAYS. Mrs. Govern said that Kitty and Lydia could not go, based on the instructions father had left, and that Jane would probably have to stay at Netherfield. Our Aunt then told Mrs. Govern that she needed to speak with Lydia, and then moments later she called Kitty also. I had a bad feeling about it, so I went out and saw Kitty getting into the carriage. I climbed in behind her and Aunt Bennett ordered the carriage away, right before Mrs. Govern walked out."

"I cannot believe that they did that." Lizzy said with a scowl on her face. "They are going back to Longbourn, this instant, I will have the footmen make sure and none of them are able to leave until father returns." Lizzy said stalking off to the drawing room with Mary following.

"Oh how exciting!" Lydia squealed as her cousins walked back into the drawing room.

Lydia and Mrs. Bennett looked elated, while Darcy and Kitty looked uncomfortable, and Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst looked exasperated.

"What have we missed?" Mary inquired

"A ball! Mr. Bingley will give a ball!" squealed Lydia and Mrs. Bennett

"Too bad you will not, be able to attend." muttered Mary

"It is time for you to take your leave." Lizzy said to her aunt

"You will not kick me out of this house; you have no right, just because my sister and brother were fortunate enough to allow you both to live he-"

"Mrs. Bennett!" A masculine voice said at the door of the room.

"A Mr. Bennet" Mr. White announced

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

1- ζουν σεμνά - Live Modestly in Greek, a saying of the Epicurean Philosophy of living life to gain the greatest amount of pleasure.

AN: A bit of a cliffy.


	15. Chapter 13

AN: Hi loyal readers! I know this chapter took forever to get posted, but I've been working on writing ahead, so I can post regularly. I will be posting on Sundays from now on! Also, I have added specific dates to the chapters to help see how much time has passed. Thanks for your reviews! Now without futher ado we can finally get off the cliffie!

Granville House, London

November 13th, 1811

After several days in London Mr. Bennet had two last items to complete before returning home to his loving daughters. He was returning back to Granville House after a dinner with his cousins; it was raining and all he wanted was to go rest, when his butler handed him a missive from his youngest daughter.

 ** _Papa,_**

 ** _Jane has fallen ill and is currently at Netherfield, Lizzy is venturing over to Netherfield now. We do not know how unwell she is. Please come home soon._**

 ** _Your Loving Daughter,_**

 ** _Mary_**

The Master of Longbourn began ordering servants about to prepare for his immediate departure. His housekeeper and butler dissuaded their master from leaving at this time.

"Mr. Bennet you could not possibly leave now." said Mr. Robbins

"Sir, it is much too dark and wet. You will catch your death, and then what will the girls do? No you must stay, Miss Lizzy, would have sent word if Jane was very ill." said Mrs. Robbins

Mr. Bennett reluctantly agreed. "Have my things packed tonight; I want to leave at first light."

Netherfield Park

November 14th, 1811

London was only a half day's journey from Meryton so Mr. Bennett arrived just in time for proper calling hours. He walked into Netherfield and presented his card to the butler when he heard voices in the foyer.

"Oh how exciting!" Lydia squealed as her cousins walked back into the drawing room.

Walking over towards the sound of what was surely his niece and youngest sister, Mr. Bennett walked around to the drawing room and heard.

"Too bad you will not, be able to attend." muttered Mary

"It is time for you to take your leave." Lizzy said to her aunt

As he approached the door behind the butler, he heard his sister say "You will not kick me out of this house; you have no right, just because my sister and brother were fortunate enough to allow you both to live he-"

"Mrs. Bennett!" Scolded Mr. Bennet as he moved past the butler. He could not believe his sister almost told Mr. Bingley and company their secret.

"A Mr. Bennet" announced the butler who had been pushed aside.

Mr. Bennet was furious at his sister for going against his wishes. Especially after everything he did for her, when Fanny married a lying, scheming, fortune hunting cad, who wanted her money and connections and how miserable she was throughout that whole marriage. And still he tried to help her and her daughters, after her second marriage, when she had married for status and she was so pleased with her restored place in society that she did not speak to him or Sophia for years... Until her husband died, and she was ordered out by his heir, Robert had not heard from his half sister. She did not write nor visit, after she remarried. Since he and Sophia had helped her and the girls with their removal from Dorset, he would have never thought that she would go against them and reveal their sisters connections.

He was finished, he would let his sister do whatever she pleased and once the remains time for the will was up, he would release the £5000 to her and she would have to make due with that.

"We are leaving, everyone to the carriage now, except Elizabeth." barked Mr. Bennet

Mary and Kitty walked off, while Mrs. Bennett and Lydia protested.

"We are not finished with our call Un-."

Mr. Bennet cut off Lydia. "Lydia, go to the carriage or I will lock you in your room until you are five and twenty and firmly on the shelf."

Mrs. Hurst along with Miss Bingley, who was twenty and five gasped. While Darcy, had an expression of mirth.

Lydia stomped out and Mrs. Bennett followed without protest.

"Mr. Bingley, I am sorry for the intrusion of myself and my family." Mr. Bennet said and turned to Lizzy "Lizzy please escort me out."

Lizzy followed her father "How does Jane fair?"

"She will recover." Lizzy said answering her father's unspoken question "She has a cold and keeps getting slight fevers. I want to give her a rosemary infusion, but it is not in season and impossible to find."

He father leaned in to hug her and whispered "Your aunt usually keeps some on hand in the cellar."

She kissed his cheek "Thanks papa, I will see to it."

Mr. Bennet reached in his coat and produced a letter for Lizzy. "It is from your grandmother. Read it to Jane, I am sure it will do wonders to help her recover."

And with that statement Mr. Bennet was out the door to deal with his wayward tenants.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lizzy went above stairs to tend to Jane, who missed all the drama.

"Lizzy whatever happened? Why did I hear Lydia and Kitty here? And I surely must be hallucinating because I thought I heard Father. "Jane asked worried

"Apparently our dear Aunt snuck our dear cousins out of the house. Father came here after he received Mary's express. He was not pleased to see them here. Jane, I have no idea what he will do." Lizzy replied

Jane looked at her sister fretfully. "Do you think he will put them out? They have nowhere to go."

"I am not sure, Jane. I do not understand why he has not let them get their own cottage and live on the means of our Aunt's dowry. I know it is not much, but they eat up a large portion of Longbourn's profits and father is trying to buy back the land of Longbourn that our ancestor sold."

"I know I try to get Aunt Bennet to be more reasonable with what she buys. Maybe I could-"

"Jane it is not your responsibility to take care of our Aunt. I have a letter from Grandmother that Papa gave to me to read to you."

 ** _To my precious granddaughters,_**

 ** _I am so proud of the women that you have become, and I am looking forward to your curtsey and ball. I know your great aunt and cousins have done a wonderful job in planning everything. I know your mama would be so proud of the three of you. I just ask that you girls do one small thing, Will you all wear the lockets that your mother bought for you to your curtsey and to your ball. It would mean so much to your grandfather and me. I will see you girls at Christmas and I look forward to taking you to town with us._**

 ** _Your Loving,_**

 ** _Grandmother_**

Lizzy looked at Jane in a panic. "Jane, what am I going to do? My locket is here trapped, in my old room, but I cannot just waltz into the family wing and move a bed and get my locket out without some sort of explanation."

"Lizzy I'm sure Mrs. White can arrange for someone to get it."

"No she cannot, Miss Bingley fired all the old staff and tried to fire the Whites, but she cannot fire the housekeeper and butler since they are only letting. I'm sure she has the staff report everything to her."

"What are we going to do?" asked Jane treating the problem like it was her own.

"I will have to get it myself." replied Lizzy

"I will go with you."

"Jane you cannot, you are still too weak."

"Lizzy, you cannot move the bed yourself."

"I'll have Mrs. White help me."

"And what about the servants?"

"I will have Mrs. White; send them on different tasks in other areas of the house"

"Lizzy, you're forgetting one thing."

"What about the Bingley's and their guests"

"I will suggest an outing and then abandon them with a headache."

"Lizzy." Jane said in a warning voice

"All will be well Jane."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

After dinner Lizzy joined the Netherfield party after dinner in the drawing room to try to implement her plan. Jane was currently well enough to join them in the drawing room.

"Miss Bennet it is a pleasure to see you doing so well so soon." Mr. Bingley said upon Jane's entrance into the drawing room.

"It is a pleasure to no longer be confined in one room."

"Is the room not to your liking? I can move you somewhere else." Bingley said quickly

"No it is perfect, I just would like to go out and get some fresh air." Jane said and then looked poignantly at Lizzy.

Lizzy understood that Jane was giving her an opportunity to suggest an outing. "Oh Jane, would it not be wonderful to have a picnic at the clearing near Oakham Mount."

"Oh we have not been there is such a long time, I long to visit." Jane replied

Bingley then chimed in right on time "We have no fixed engagements tomorrow; we should have a picnic there."

Miss Bingley rolled her eyes, but with the little unvarying society she had not been out of the house much and looked forward to an outing, even if it was with Eliza Bennet. Maybe during this outing she could show Darcy how uncouth Eliza Bennet was and how she was better for him. She would start by showing interest in the same things as him, starting tonight.

Miss Bingley's attention engaged in watching Mr. Darcy's progress through his book, instead of reading her own. She had the second volume of his book and kept making inquires to him or looking on his page. Darcy however, merely answered her question, and read on. She gave a great yawn and said, "How pleasant it is to spend an evening in this way! I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of anything than of a book! When I have a house of my own, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library. "She closed her book and decided to change her method of getting Darcy's attention.

She heard her brother and Miss Bennet speaking of the ball Charles agreed to host. She would make herself agreeable to Darcy by helping him with something he dislikes. Miss Bingley said to her brother "By the bye, Charles, are you really serious in meditating a dance at Netherfield? I would advise you, before you determine on it, to consult the wishes of the present party; I am much mistaken if there are not some among us to whom a ball would be rather a punishment than a pleasure."

"If you mean Darcy," cried her brother, "he may go to bed, if he chooses, before it begins—but as for the ball, it is quite a settled thing; and as soon as Nicholls has made white soup enough, I shall send round my cards."

"I should like balls infinitely better," she replied, "if they were carried on in a different manner; but there is something insufferably tedious in the usual process of such a meeting. It would surely be much more rational if conversation instead of dancing were made the order of the day."

"Much more rational, my dear Caroline, I dare say, but it would not be near so much like a ball."

With Charles thwarting her plan to impress Darcy, Miss Bingley made no answer, and stood up and walked about the room. Her figure was elegant, and she walked well. Darcy, who her show was aimed at, was still reading and had not looked up. She looked around the room and her eyes landed on Eliza Bennet who was reading. She would show him how she was most fit to become the next mistress of Pemberley, compared to that chit. In the desperation of her feelings, she resolved on one effort more, and, turning to Elizabeth, said:

"Miss Eliza Bennet, let me persuade you to follow my example, and take a turn about the room. I assure you it is very refreshing after sitting so long in one attitude."

Elizabeth was surprised, but agreed to it immediately. Miss Bingley succeeded no less in the real object of her civility; Mr. Darcy looked up. He was trying to not focus on Elizabeth, so much, because the visit from her mother today reminded him she was totally unsuitable to be his wife. He had almost forgotten his duty when he saw her on Oakham Mount this morning. While he was thinking about Elizabeth, he unconsciously closed his book.

Miss Bingley said to Mr. Darcy "Would you care to join us Mr. Darcy?"

"You can only have two motives for asking me Miss Bingley, I would interfere with neither." Mr. Darcy replied

"What could he mean?" Miss Bingley asked Elizabeth

"Our surest way of disappointing him will be to ask nothing about it." Elizabeth said not intending on entertaining Mr. Darcy's statement.

The gleeful Miss Bingley, however, was incapable of disappointing Mr. Darcy in anything, and replied "Oh do tell us, Mr. Darcy."

"I have not the smallest objection to explaining them," said he, as soon as she allowed him to speak. "You either choose this method of passing the evening because you are in each other's confidence, and have secret affairs to discuss, or because you are conscious that your figures appear to the greatest advantage in walking; if the first, I would be completely in your way, and if the second, I can admire you much better as I sit by the fire."

"Oh! Shocking!" cried Miss Bingley. "I never heard anything so abominable. How shall we punish him for such a speech?"

"Tease him—laugh at him. Intimate as you are, you must know how it is to be done." Elizabeth replied

"But upon my honour, I do not. I do assure you that my intimacy has not yet taught me that. Tease calmness of manner and presence of mind! No, no; I feel he may defy us there. And as to laughter, we will not expose ourselves, if you please, by attempting to laugh without a subject. Mr. Darcy may hug himself."

"Mr. Darcy is not to be laughed at!" cried Elizabeth. "That is an uncommon advantage, and uncommon I hope it will continue, for it would be a great loss to me to have many such acquaintances. I dearly love a laugh."

Darcy looked unhappy with Lizzy's reply and in turn said "Miss Bingley, has given me more credit than can be. The wisest and the best of men—nay, the wisest and best of their actions—may be rendered ridiculous by a person whose first object in life is a joke."

"Certainly, there are such people, but I hope I am not one of them. I hope I never ridicule what is wise and good. Follies and nonsense, whims and inconsistencies, do divert me, I own, and I laugh at them whenever I can. But these, I suppose, are precisely what you are without." Lizzy said smugly.

"Perhaps that is not possible for anyone. But it has been the study of my life to avoid those weaknesses which often expose a strong understanding to ridicule." Darcy replied challengingly to Elizabeth.

"Such as vanity and pride." Elizabeth accused

"Yes, vanity is a weakness indeed. But pride—where there is a real superiority of mind, pride will be always under good regulation." Darcy defended

Elizabeth turned away to hide a smile. She wanted to laugh at his statement of his pride, for he was the most proud man she had ever encountered, and he thinks he has it well regulated.

"Your examination of Mr. Darcy is over, I presume, and pray what is the result?"Miss Bingley said interrupting their tete-a-tete.

"I am perfectly convinced by it that Mr. Darcy has no defect. He owns it himself without disguise." Lizzy said mockingly

"No," said Darcy, "I have made no such pretension. I have faults enough, but they are not, I hope, of understanding. My temper I dare not vouch for. It is, I believe, too little yielding—certainly too little for the convenience of the world. I cannot forget the follies and vices of others as soon as I ought, nor their offenses against myself. My feelings are not puffed about with every attempt to move them. My temper would perhaps be called resentful. My good opinion once lost, is lost forever." Darcy said supporting his statement that his pride was well regulated.

"That is a failing indeed!" cried Elizabeth. "Implacable resentment is a shade in a character. But you have chosen your fault well. I really cannot laugh at it. You are safe from me." Elizabeth said conceding

"There is, I believe, in every disposition a tendency to some particular evil — natural defects, which not even the best education, can overcome." Darcy said thinking of the man his father helped, but wasted his opportunities.

"And your defect is to hate everybody." Lizzy said accusingly

"And yours," he replied with a smile, "is willfully to misunderstand them." Darcy said crossly

"Do let us have a little music," cried Miss Bingley, tired of a conversation in which she had no share. "Louisa, you will not mind my waking Mr. Hurst?"

Her sister had not the smallest objection, and the pianoforte was opened. Darcy was starting at Elizabeth after a few moments' recollection. He was grateful for Miss Bingley's interruption, of his tete-a-tete with Elizabeth. He began to feel the danger of paying Elizabeth too much attention; her liveliness and quick wit were very tempting for Darcy.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Netherfield Park

November 15th 1811

The next day the planned outing for a picnic at the clearing near Oakham Mount was missing two Bennet sisters; Jane had an awful cough with a sore throat and actual headache, while Lizzy who was perfectly well feigned a headache and begged the Netherfield party to go on without her.

Miss Bingley along with Mrs. Hurst happily obliged, Mr. Hurst did not care, Mr. Bingley was sad to see the sisters feeling so unwell and Mr. Darcy was disappointed that he would have to put up with Miss Bingley's excessive fawning without a pair of fine eyes to give him reprieve.

Once the party had been gone for a half hour and she was sure no one was coming back soon, she went to Mrs. White.

"Lizzy, all the servants have been given refreshments from Mr. Bingley per my suggestion and afterwards will be completing tasks for the upcoming ball, Mr. Bingley announced yesterday. Mr. White will distract Mr. Darcy's valet. No one should notice our presence in the family wing."

"Splendid." Lizzy said as they walked down the long hallway to her old bed chambers.

Once they arrived Lizzy scanned the hallways to make sure no one was lurking about, Mrs. White had entered the room. Lizzy walked towards the door and was about to enter, when a demanding baritone voice said "Miss Elizabeth!"

Elizabeth turned around to the voice she recognized all too well "Mr. Darcy."

"Why are you trying to enter my bed chambers?" Darcy asked in a hostile voice.

Lizzy started at him blankly.

AN: From one cliff to another.


	16. Chapter 14

AN: Thanks for all of your wonderful reviews! You all are amazing! I try to address most questions in PM, but I will address things that could be a potentially be a reoccurring question, in my note. There was concern over Darcy's placement in the family wing and it's propriety. From what I have read and research I have done, it is not improper. The family wing typical was an entire floor of bedrooms typically on the second floor of the house and the guest wing would be the floor above the family wing. If Darcy stayed in the guest wing, that would put Darcy on an entire floor by himself since everyone else at Netherfield is family. Given Darcy's close relationship with Bingley, placing him on the same floor with family would not be that far of a stretch. (He is accompanying him on a family trip essentially.) Darcy staying in the family wing along with Caroline, Bingley, and the Hursts is not improper. In smaller houses, like Longbourn, Collins was allowed to stay in close quarters with his cousins, even though he is an eligible suitor and states his intention to be an suitor, and they are properly chaperoned at all times, except during his proposal to maintain propriety. Without further ado, we are moving off our cliffie!

Netherfield Park

November 15th, 1811

Darcy had already broken his fast and was waiting at the stables for the remainder of the party to join him. He had hoped that Elizabeth would also, be out of doors walking on the path nearest the stables, but he had yet to see her. Soon Miss Bingley joined him outdoors, he noticed her presence immediately because she was overdressed for the picnic. She was wearing a bright orange promenade dress with a matching hat and spencer, and was holding a white parasol. Mrs. Hurst came out in similar fashion, except hers was a putrid shade of green. Darcy shook his head; the ladies were overdressed for a walk in the country.

Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst ordered the readying of the curricle. Darcy interrupted them and said "Miss Bingley should you not be readying the phaeton, as the curricle only holds two people."

Miss Bingley replied only too gleefully "Miss Bennet is not well enough, as she is feeling feverish and declined to go out this morning and Miss Eliza has a headache, so she will not be joining us either.

Darcy looked disappointed, but nevertheless continued on with the plans of a picnic. Just then, Bingley and Hurst arrived and the party set out on the four mile travel to the picnic area. Darcy led the way because he was now the only one who knew, the direction they were going in. Miss Bingley in driving the curricle pulled along Darcy's left side and kept a trotting pace with him so that they may converse.

"Mr. Darcy is it not a lovely day to spend time out of doors?"

Mr. Darcy replied curtly in acknowledgement.

The conversation continued like that for most of the journey. Soon the clearing was insight. Near the clearing were a small pond, and a narrowing of the road. Darcy said to Miss Bingley "The road is narrowing ma'am we will have to go one at a time, allow me to lead."

Caroline had gotten so used to carrying the conversation with Darcy that she kept talking and failed to hear what he said. So when Darcy started to gallop to get ahead, Caroline increased the speed of the curricle and cut off Darcy forcing his horse to run through the slippery mud. Darcy's horse lost its balance and Darcy lost his seat. Darcy fell face first into the mud. Miss Bingley screamed and fainted.

Darcy stood up he was uninjured except for a cut on his chin, which was bleeding. Darcy checked his horse Apollo, who was unscathed, except for being covered in mud like his master.

Mr. Bingley dismounted his horse and ran up to his friend. "Darcy are you alright old man?"

Darcy grunted, "I'm quite alright, no thanks to your sister."

Darcy looked over and saw Mrs. Hurst fanning her sister screaming in panic. Darcy turned to Bingley and said quite curtly "I am going back to the house." Bingley nodded and went over to check on his sister, who was unconscious.

Darcy had his horse gallop the short distance back to Netherfield and reach Netherfield in less than 10 minutes.

Darcy arrives at the front doors of Netherfield and there is not a servant in sight. By luck he sees a stable boy and says "Can you see to it that Apollo gets a proper bath?"

The young boy nodded and took the horse. Darcy entered Netherfield and there were no servants in sight. He wonder where was everyone, he needed assistance. He heard laughter from the kitchen. He wanted to go see why everyone thought it was acceptable to take a break, when the master had left the house. He would talk to Bingley about that. He walked up the great staircase and turned left to go to the family wing. Bingley had insisted that his chambers be in the family wing along with everyone else, because he was doing a great favor for him and he had helped him, like he was his brother. Darcy graciously accepted. As he walked towards his room he saw a figure standing outside his door. Oh good a maid, I can let her now about the giant mess I made upon entering. I'll see that Bingley gives her a few extra shillings for diligently working, and for causing so much trouble. She was about to enter, his room when upon getting closer he realized it was not a maid, but Elizabeth. What the devil was she doing here?

"Miss Elizabeth!" he called out in anger and confusion

"Mr. Darcy." she replied as she turned around to face him

"Why are you trying to enter my bed chambers?" Darcy asked in a hostile voice.

Lizzy started at him blankly. He was covered in mud and completely forgot how foolish he would look.

"Sir, I was trying to find a maid and I thought I saw one come down the hall and enter here, which I assume to be your chambers." she replied after gathering herself.

Just then a maid appeared from the Hursts chambers next door.

Lizzy turned to her " Oh Jenny, there you are I would like to make a rosemary and thyme infusion for Jane, Can you check and see if we have some,-?'

"It is not in season I doubt we would have any." Darcy interrupted

"Jenny, you should be able to find some dried rosemary in the cellar." Lizzy replied to Jenny, while glaring at Darcy.

Jenny replied in the affirmative and walked to the servant's passageway, carrying the bed linens.

Elizabeth stared at Darcy with an expression of mirth, curtseyed and walked off.

Darcy was taken aback at her expression and then remembered his state. He needed a bath and quickly. Darcy kicked himself for not asking the maid to send someone to prepare his bath since the entire staff was likely below stairs. Darcy walked in his room and rang for his valet and waited a few minutes passed by and he rang again and a few more minutes before he showed up. To his surprise his valet entered his room from the servant's passageway.

"Sorry sir, the servants were treated to refreshments, and the butler and I had a wonderful conversation about Staffordshire, he is from a town near where I grew up and I ran into Mrs. White on my way up here and she was going down, but it is a narrow passageway, so I had to go down to let her pass. Oh dear." James replied finally taking in his master's presence.

A few footmen knocked bringing up water for Mr. Darcy's bath.

Darcy was taken aback at their presence. "Who ordered my bath?" Darcy asked

"It was Miss Elizabeth, sir." replied the footman

Darcy dismissed them and had his valet help him undress for his bath. Darcy tried to relax in let the grime wash away, but he could not get Elizabeth off of his mind. He was more attracted to her than ever, but she was hiding something. Her presence in the family wing did not sit well with him and he did not know why. She stated her reasoning; it seemed sound, because he could not find a soul upon his entrance to the house. Still he could not shake the nagging feeling he had.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Darcy decided to get his mind off of Miss Elizabeth by going to the library to read for a short while. He entered Bingley's library, picked up the book he was reading last night, and sat on the chaise that was furthest away from the door and blocked by two shelves of books. Darcy could see, if Miss Bingley peeked in, to see if he was there, but she could not see him. Soon the library door opened. He held his breath as the new occupant, walked in. He saw, the new occupant was the woman that he was trying to get his mind off.

Miss Elizabeth stopped at the first set of book shelves and found a book to her liking very quickly. She sat on the couch and settled into a comfortable position. After about 20 minutes of staring at her and debating if he should stay or leave. Darcy realized he was stuck, he could not make his presence known to her now, he should have alerted her when she first entered.

Elizabeth stood up because she had tired of the current book she was reading, and wanted to find another book. She went around to the second shelves of books and saw the book she wanted was on the top shelf. She tried to pull out the book, but knocked down a few books in her endeavor. To her surprise, she saw Mr. Darcy lounging on the chaise staring at her, through the hole of books she knocked down.

At that moment, she was determined to call him out, when Miss Bingley burst through the library doors. "Miss Eliza." She said with no degree of civility.

Elizabeth still staring at Mr. Darcy saw him cringe at the voice of Miss Bingley. Elizabeth returned her greeting without turning around to face her "Miss Bingley."

Miss Bingley did not want to be in her presence, but having looked everywhere for Mr. Darcy to apologize for the accident earlier swallowed her pride and asked the chit "Have you seen Mr. Darcy?"

Darcy shook his head and silently pleaded with Elizabeth to not reveal his presence.

Elizabeth replied "Yes, of course I have-" Darcy glared at her. And she continued "has not everyone in this house seen Mr. Darcy. He is a guest here at Netherfield, tall, brooding, and some would say handsome, but not handsome enough to tempt me." Elizabeth said mockingly, while Darcy was staring at her scowling.

Miss Bingley was irritated with Elizabeth's game "No, Miss Eliza not have you seen him EVER have you seen him TODAY?"

"Oh yes, I saw him earlier, he was covered in mud from head to toe, though I think it was him though cannot fully be certain." Elizabeth replied

Miss Bingley was furious at her reminder of the accident and stalked off to the drawing room.

Darcy stood up and walked over to help Elizabeth pick up the books "Miss Elizabeth, thank you, for your assistance." She nodded coolly, in response.

Darcy pulled the book that she was trying to reach the rest of the way out and inspected it. It was Much Ado About Nothing. He looked down at Elizabeth and remembered her saying that she dearly loved to laugh, so her choice was not a surprise. Elizabeth tried to take the book from his hands. Darcy would not let go.

"Mr. Darcy, may I have the book please."

Darcy did not realize he was holding on to the book still, for he was greatly distracted about being this close to Elizabeth "Forgive me."

"Thank you, sir." and with that she quickly walked away from him and back to Jane.

How much did he have to dislike her, to rather than to talk to her, hide in the corner? Tomorrow she and Jane were leaving; being in Netherfield was becoming a trial.

That evening at dinner, he was determined to ignore Miss Elizabeth and stay away from Miss Bingley's prattling. He was of course given Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst as dinner companions. He completely ignored Miss Bingley at dinner to converse with her older sister and she was furious. He thwarted Miss Bingley's attempts to talk to him at every turn. Elizabeth watched the exchanged throughout dinner with an expression of mirth on her face. Miss Bennet and Mr. Bingley were at the other end of the table in their own world, while Hurst's full attention was on his plate.

Everyone retired shortly after dinner, Elizabeth did not want to deal with her hostess or Mr. Darcy and retired immediately, Darcy retired because without Elizabeth there was no one to talk to, Miss Bingley retired because there was no point in staying up if she could not use the time to gain Darcy's affection, Mrs. Hurst wouldn't be without Miss Bingley, Mr. Hurst was going to sleep anyways and Miss Bennet could not stay with Mr. Bingley alone.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Netherfield Park

November 16th, 1811

The next morning the Bennet girls awoke early to break their fast. They were joined by Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley. Darcy was relieved that Elizabeth Bennet would not be so close anymore, but disappointed, that he would not see her every day. Bingley and Miss Bennet were softly speaking at their side of the table leaving Elizabeth and Darcy to talk. They sat in silence with Darcy staring at her a great deal, until Elizabeth finally said.

"Mr. Darcy, can you pass the cream please." Elizabeth said, she wanted to add " _And stop staring, it is rude_.", but refrained.

Darcy gladly obliged. Darcy was enjoying the last moments he would be in her presence like this, except he was imaging her at Pemberley with him quite alone, eating in Pemberley's grand dining room, her reading a portion of his newspaper, a smile upon her lips as he kissed her, before he left her to handle estate business.

His thoughts were interrupted "Darcy!" called out Bingley.

Darcy looked up at his friend and the sisters standing by the doorway.

"Are you coming with me to see the Bennets out?"

"Yes, of course." Darcy replied

The foursome waited outside for a few moments before they saw the carriage pulling around the driveway of Netherfield, which arrived promptly at 10 o'clock with a surprise passenger. Who jumped out of the carriage and onto Jane, whose back was turned to the carriage.

Jane shrieked

"Marianne Ellen Bennet, What are you doing here?!" Elizabeth shouted at her younger sister

"I needed to get out of Longbourn and I was so desperate for your company." Mary replied dramatically

Lizzy and Jane exchanged a look. Mary was hiding the reason; she wanted to accompany them from Netherfield.

Darcy and Bingley smiled at the sister's exchange.

"Miss Bennet I'm glad to see you're well." Darcy said

"Thank you, Mr. Darcy."

"Mr. Bingley, thank you for letting us stay here." Jane said and curtseyed

"Your welcomed anytime you feel the least bit poorly." Bingley replied and bowed

Elizabeth said and curtsied, "Thank you for your hospitality, Mr. Bingley."

"Miss Elizabeth, it was a pleasure." Mr. Bingley responded and bowed

"Mr. Darcy." Elizabeth said a curtseyed

"Miss Elizabeth." Darcy said and bowed

Mary curtseyed to both gentlemen and climbed back into the carriage, first. Bingley then handed Jane in. Last, Darcy handed Elizabeth in, though Darcy let his hand linger on Elizabeth's. Elizabeth noticed this and gasped in shock. Darcy walked back inside Netherfield immediately, his hand was tingling from the near contact with Elizabeth, and he clenched and reclenched his hand as he walked back to his chambers.


	17. Chapter 15

AN: Hi Loyal Readers! It's Sunday and I am back with a new update! A very big thank you to my Beta ElizabethAnneSoph! Onwards!

En route to Longbourn

November 16th, 1811

Jane, Elizabeth and Mary, had made it down the long driveway and Netherfield, and onto the road, back to Longbourn, when Lizzy spoke up.

"Mary, I know you've missed us, but what was so important that it could not wait until, we returned?"

"It is father," replied Mary

"Is he all right?" asked Jane

"I do not know, he is melancholy and is letting Aunt Bennet, wreak havoc and not even attempting to rein her in and I suspect she is hiding something."

"We shall have a talk with father to see what is wrong. He may just be downcast because we have been away for so long." Jane replied

"I do not think so, Kitty is still reserved, but Lydia is as wild as ever, he needs to rein her in especially with the militia coming to town." Mary said

"The militia and Lydia together, can only be trouble." Lizzy said "Do not worry I will speak with father."

"Yes, but that still does not explain our aunt suspicious activity." Mary thought out loud

"What has she done?" asked Jane

"She is trying to order fish for a three course meal." Mary replied

"Three courses!? Who is coming to dinner?" Elizabeth exclaimed

"I have no idea! Father says we have no pending guests." Mary replied

"Well our aunt apparently does." stated Lizzy

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Netherfield Park

November 16th, 1811

Meanwhile at Netherfield Bingley had requested Darcy's assistance in the study.

"Darcy, she is an angel. I love her"

"I take it you mean Miss Bennet."

Bingley scowled at Darcy "Yes, I wish I spent more time with her, but I could not be in her chambers."

"Bingley, are you sure? You have only known her for a month and her mother and youngest sisters are horrid, though the next to youngest was not as rude or improper, during the call here, as the she was at the Lucases."

"Yes, I am sure I have never been in love with anyone like her, she so beautiful." Bingley said

Darcy rolled his eyes at his friend's response. "What are her likes and dislikes?"

"She likes me, and uhh…" Bingley struggled to respond "It does not matter she likes me and that is all that matters" replied Bingley

"Are you sure she has any regard for you? Have you ever thought maybe she is just nice to you and everyone else?"

"She likes me!" Bingley shouted

"Charles, why are you shouting at poor Mr. Darcy?" Miss Bingley said sauntering into her brother's study.

"We are agreeing to disagree." Bingley said to Caroline, through clenched teeth.

"Regarding what?" questioned Caroline

Bingley did not want his sister involved in their conversation, because she made it obvious of how she felt about Jane Bennet and her family. He sent a glare across the room to Darcy warning him off from replying.

Darcy ignored the look and replied "Miss Bennet." knowing without a doubt Caroline Bingley would agree with him.

"Miss Bennet is a dear girl, but you cannot be serious about her Charles, her family is completely unsuitable and barbaric, they were raised in the backwoods of nowhere, her mother insulted Mr. Darcy for disagreeing with her and Miss Eliza walked here and arrived knee deep covered in mud, and tracked mud all over the house, they are wholly unsuitable to be in polite society." Miss Bingley replied smugly

"Darcy, do you agree?" Bingley smiled and paused waiting to enact revenge.

Darcy nodded in agreement reluctantly.

"You were born at Pemberley which is surrounding by nothing for miles, which is the backwoods of nowhere and after our excursion yesterday, you tracked mud all over the house. I believe this makes YOU, unfit to be in polite society." Bingley replied to his friend to enact his revenge.

Darcy scowled at Bingley and Miss Bingley stuttered and tried to retract her statements.

"I-I never meant YOU, Mr. Darcy, I was just referring to the choice made by Miss Eliza, to run rampant around the countryside, not the accident that happened, with YOUR horse."

"Are you blaming my horse for you obstructing my lane?" Darcy replied in annoyance

"N-n-no, Mr. Darcy, I could not hear you over the wind sir and made a grave error, Forgive me."

Miss Bingley stammered.

Bingley started to laugh at this situation in front of him. Darcy glowered at his friend, along with Miss Bingley. Darcy excused himself from their presence.

Miss Bingley turned to her brother and hit him. "Charles, why would you make me look like a buffoon in front of Mr. Darcy? I am trying to get him to see that I am the right woman for him, and you have just lessened my chances."

"Caroline, if Darcy had any regard for you he would have made you an offer by now." replied Bingley

"He will make me an offer by the end of this season, mark my words." Miss Bingley retorted as she turned and left the room.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Longbourn

November 16th, 1811

Elizabeth, Jane and Mary arrive back at Longbourn, where to their surprise Kitty is waiting for their arrival. They exited the carriage and Kitty hugged each her cousins.

"I am glad you have arrived back safely and to see you looking so well, Jane." Kitty said to her cousin

"I thank you, Kitty."

"Kitty, I am surprised that you came to greet us." Elizabeth said bluntly

"Yes well, I must confess, I have missed you both, dearly, I find that Lydia and I do not have much in common these days." Kitty responded

"Speaking of where are Lydia and your mother? And Papa?" asked Mary

"They have gone to town to see the officers, but I declined to stay here with Mrs. Govern and working on improving myself. As for your father, he had to attend to a tenant issue, which he said will probably take a few hours."

"That is a wise decision Kitty." Elizabeth said looking at her cousin proudly.

Kitty beamed at her cousin's compliment. And was going to thank her when, Mrs. Govern came to the door and said. "Kitty, you still have to work on your French, come inside along with your cousins, before you catch your death."

Kitty groaned and walked inside followed by her cousins. When Mary spoke up, "Mrs. Govern we can help Kitty with her French, right ladies?"

"Bien-sûr" 2 replied Jane

"Suivez-moi" 3 added Elizabeth

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The girls spent the next few hours happily conversing in French and getting along with their cousin. Lizzy saw a dramatic change in her cousin, she was still lively, but not vulgar, she hoped her change would last. Still she was bothered by her actions from earlier in the week "The only way to get answers would be to ask." Lizzy thought to herself

"Kitty, why did you come to Netherfield with your mother and Lydia if you do not agree with their actions?" Lizzy inquired

"I did not want to go, but my mother was insistent and I gave in." Kitty responded

Lizzy and Jane exchanged a knowing look, their cousin wanted to reform her behaviour, but their aunt would be a threat to the progress their cousin made.

Moments later Lydia and Mrs. Bennett returned; Mrs. Bennett was agitated and speaking loudly, "Oh that horrid butcher, who does he think he is telling me, I do not have access to Longbourn's accounts? I am mistress of the estate for my brother!" They walked into the drawing room, where, Mrs. Bennett saw Kitty sitting with her cousins. "Why are you tarrying with THEM?" Mrs. Bennett directed at Kitty.

"They were helping me with my French." Kitty responded nervously

"French? You think it is all right to waste time on such a useless skill, when I am trying to keep us out of the hedgerows. Your cousins, do not care in fact they would be glad to see you there."

Mrs. Bennett said smugly "They will not even, let me run the estate, Lydia knows they had me locked out of the household accounts, they do not want us here and my dear brother will listen to them and get rid of us! They are just like their mother, especially you Elizabeth; you think you are so clever, trying to turn my daughter against me"

"Mrs. Bennett, enough!" Mr. Bennet said from the doorway of the drawing room. "I will not let you disparage my children and yours any longer; you do not have access to my accounts because I DECIDED that."

"Mr. Bennet, I need access to the accounts, we have a guest coming Monday and I need to show him how fine a table I can set!"

"Mrs. Bennett, who did you invite into MY household?"

"Our cousin Mr. Collins, I saw the letter he sent you and you ignored it! He is your heir! He can throw all of us out into the hedgerows once you are gone! Then who will take care of your precious daughters, then?"

Jane, Lizzy and Mary looked astonished at their aunt's remarks while, Mr. Bennet looked amused, instead of furious at his sister. He then replied "On Monday morning, you may take Mary or Jane to the butcher with you to order for our pending guest, THEY have access to the accounts, Oh and dear sister make sure the maids have a room prepared for him." and with that Mr. Bennet left the room.

"'La! Mama I see you have Uncle Bennet listening to you now, maybe you can get me a new dress?"

"We shall see Lydia, I would give you the dress we got for Kitty, but I need her to make a good impression on her future husband, Mr. Collins."

"Mama, we have yet to meet the man, how do you know he is single and looking for a wife?" Kitty asked trying to get her mother to see reason.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a wife, Kitty. Since my father and brother never broke the entail, he will inherit Longbourn and you dear Kitty will be mistress of it all, while Lydia will be mistress of Netherfield!" Mrs. Bennett exclaimed

Lizzy looked diverted at her aunt's declaration

While, Jane was aggravated and said "YOU have no say in Mr. Bingley's affairs, the mistress of Netherfield is not a position YOU can determined."

Lydia and Mrs. Bennett looked shocked that Jane spoke to her in that manner. Kitty looked amused that her cousin put her aunt in her place.

Lizzy noticed her sweet sister turning red and tapped Mary for assistance. Mary then grabbed Jane's left arm while Lizzy grabbed her right. Lizzy whispered "Take a deep breath" to Jane and escorted her out of the room. They traveled to their father's study where he was reading a book.

When they were out of earshot of the sitting room, Jane yelled "She is insufferable! How dare she presume about a gentleman wholly unconnected to her!"

Mary tried to calm down Jane. While Elizabeth, talked to their Father.

"Papa, why are you no longer correcting our Aunt and Lydia? They are exposing themselves." Lizzy asked

"I have tried, my father did not do his duty towards my sister and I am stuck trying to fix it, I have finally come to the conclusion that they will never change and continuing to try is futile, in two months, you and your sisters will be having your season and when you return, I will have moved them into their own establishment."

"What of Kitty, she is making great improvements?" asked Mary

"Has she?" Mr. Bennet said in surprise

"Yes, have you talked to Mrs. Govern, since your return?" asked Jane

"I confess, I did not, I just told them that they may do whatever they please as long as they leave me in peace. I was going to let Mrs. Govern go this week."

"Papa you cannot, Kitty is much improved and I fear without Mrs. Govern she will revert back to her old habits."

"I shall take your advice, except I am done trying with your Aunt and cousin; they may do whatever they please as long as I have peace." Mr. Bennet said in an authoritative voice that his daughters knew not to challenge.

"Papa I do have one more question." Mary asked

"What is it child?" Mr. Bennet asked irritated

"Why does Aunt Bennett think Mr. Collins is your heir and not our brother?"

"Your Aunt does not know your brother exists." Mr. Bennet said laughing

"How?"

"Fanny was recently married when, your mother gave birth and sadly passed away, I wrote your Aunt of her death and her husband replied that they were unable to attend the funeral. We did not exchange any letters after that, ' _Married women have never much time for writing_ '." he said mocking his sister. I believe she assumed your brother died along with your mother. Alexander was attending Harrow School, the year she arrived and resided with your grandparents during the summer, at Thornridge Hall. Since he did not come home for Christmas last year, because your grandmother was sick, I am certain your aunt has never laid eyes on him."

"Why are you letting Mr. Collins visit?

"His father is an idiot, who I told would never inherit Longbourn, most certainly raised an idiot son, who he told Longbourn was his, having him here shall be a great source of entertainment." Mr. Bennet said sprightly

"I thought you and grandfather broke the entail, whoever thought, that stupid thing was a good idea?" Elizabeth questioned

"Your grandfather inherited Longbourn via entail, because his uncle had one daughter, who married a wastrel, He sold land off to pay their debts and knew they would lose Longbourn; My great-uncle refused to let them inherit Longbourn and had the entail placed on Longbourn for three generations. If your grandfather and I had not already broken the entail, Alex would break it once he reaches his majority."

"Have you finished with your inquiry?" Mr. Benner asked

Mary nodded.

"Good, now out with all of you." Mr. Bennet replied, pushing his daughters out of his study and closed the door after them and returned to his book.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: 2- of course, 3- follow me/come along

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 16

Longbourn

November 18th 1811

At promptly four o'clock, Hill was presenting William Collins to the drawing room, where Mrs. Bennett, had been expectantly waiting for his arrival. Mr. Collins was a small greasy man and every bit as ridiculous, as Mr. Bennet thought he would be. Proper introductions of each family member were made. Mr. Collins bowed to the ladies in a ridiculous manner; he bent all the way forward, to his knees, holding one hand out. He complimented the beauty of his cousins and began to pay Jane particular attention. Within five minutes of meeting the man, Mr. Bennet questioned his decision of letting his idiot cousin stay here. The family walked to the dining room and sat down. Mrs. Bennett made sure Mr. Collins was next to her and Kitty was to his left. Mary snickered at Kitty's position, which Jane responded to with a glare to Mary and a reassuring squeeze of Kitty's hand. The first course of dinner was served and Mr. Collins began a monologue about his beloved patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh.

"Lady Catherine is a fine woman and a perfect example of what a lady should be. Her Ladyship paid me a visit at my humble abode, right before my departure and complimented the alterations I have made to my home and made a few wise suggestions to changes I should make to my home. She gives the most advantageous advice, on her visit she also, instructed me to marry as soon as I could, for a man in my position must set an example for my parish."

Mrs. Bennett was the only person interested in hearing him continue to speak so she asked "Does her ladyship have any children?"

"She has a daughter, a Miss Anne de Bourgh, the heiress of Rosings, and is a most charming young lady indeed. Lady Catherine herself says that, in point of true beauty, Miss de Bourgh is far superior to the handsomest of her sex, because there is that in her features which marks the young lady of distinguished birth. She is unfortunately of a sickly constitution, which has prevented her from making that progress in many accomplishments which she could not have otherwise failed of, as I am informed by the lady who superintended her education, and who still resides with them. But she is perfectly amiable, and often condescends to drive by my humble abode in her little phaeton and ponies." Mr. Collins replied

"Has she been presented at court? I do not recall seeing her name on the list of debutantes." Mrs. Bennett inquired

"Her indifferent state of health unhappily prevents her being in town; and by that means, as I told Lady Catherine one day, has deprived the British court of its brightest ornament. Her ladyship seemed pleased with the idea; and you may imagine that I am happy on every occasion to offer those little delicate compliments which are always acceptable to ladies. I have more than once observed to Lady Catherine, that her charming daughter seemed born to be a duchess, and that the most elevated rank, instead of giving her consequence, would be adorned by her. These are the kind of little things which please her ladyship, and it is a sort of attention which I conceive myself peculiarly bound to pay."

"You judge very properly, and it is happy for you that you possess the talent of flattering with delicacy. May I ask whether these pleasing attentions proceed from the impulse of the moment, or are the result of previous study?" Mr. Bennet said which caused Lizzy and Mary merriment.

"They arise chiefly from what is passing at the time, and though I sometimes amuse myself with suggesting and arranging such little elegant compliments as may be adapted to ordinary occasions, I always wish to give them as unstudied an air as possible." Mr. Collins replied earnestly.

Feeling a lack in conversation Mr. Collins opted to compliment the food that he was finally able to start eating.

"What excellent boiled potatoes! Which of my fair cousins do I owe compliments to for the cooking?" Asked Mr. Collins expectantly

"We are quite able to keep a cook, sir." Mrs. Bennett replied feeling slighted by their guest.

Dinner was finished with relatively no conversation. And Mr. Collins and Mr. Bennet retired to his study after the meal. The ladies had barely moved to the drawing room, when Mrs. Bennett started to berate her eldest, "Kitty, you need to stop scowling and smile, no man wants a sullen wife." Kitty coughed to keep from laughing at her mother's instruction "And stop coughing no man wants a sick wife either." As the ladies entered the drawing room, there was a bustle to be seated, so that no one was stuck with Mr. Collins.

Meanwhile Mr. Collins, was boring his host with a description of Rosings fine library and how there were several fireplaces throughout the room to keep it the proper temperature. Mr. Bennet watched the clock on the mantle of the fireplace counting the minutes until he was free of this ridiculous man. As soon as the proper amount of time passed and Mr. Bennet could rejoin the ladies, Bennet cut off Mr. Collins mid-sentence and walked out.

Mr. Bennet's long legs walked directly into the drawing room and he picked a seat between his youngest daughter and eldest who, Mr. Collins had probably set his sights upon. Jane lacked the spirit to warn off Mr. Collins attentions outright, whereas his younger daughters would cast down any offers from the man. When Mr. Collins entered the room he was disappointed that the seat by Miss Bennet was taken. Miss Elizabeth was sitting next to Miss Kitty. Miss Lydia was sitting next to Mrs. Bennett. Mrs. Bennett frowned at the seating arrangements and found thought of the perfect way to arrange the seating to her satisfaction.

"Oh Lizzy, Mrs. Hill seems to have forgotten the lemon pastries, be a dear and check on that." Mrs. Bennett said

Lizzy rang for Mrs. Hill. Mrs. Bennet scowled and said "I need your assistance in the kitchen, Elizabeth."

"Whatever for?" Lizzy replied being deliberately obtuse to the fact that Mrs. Bennett was trying to get her to move, so Collins could sit next to Kitty.

"Come now, Lizzy" Mrs. Bennett said glaring at Elizabeth.

Mr. Collins interjected "My dear cousin, you need to listen to your Aunt, she has done a great service in helping raise you and your sisters, who are motherless, and I am aware of how hoyden like girls without a mother turn out."

Everyone, bar Mrs. Bennett looked in shock as Mr. Collins finished. Mrs Bennet looked triumphantly at Lizzy. When Lizzy responded "Mr. Collins, I wonder what, service she may have done in raising ladies who were all above seven and ten, when we started living with her."

Mr. Collins looked confused and said "Mrs. Bennett, I thought you said in your letter that you helped raise your nieces out of the goodness of your heart."

Mrs. Bennett stuttered and replied "Well, I have been helping raise them since my arrival at Longbourn, you see."

Mr. Bennet looked at his sister amused that she tried to recommend her daughters to Mr. Collins, by saying that she was charitable to the clergyman.

Mrs. Hill walked in the room. "Miss Elizabeth, might I have a moment of you time?"

Lizzy reluctantly followed Mrs. Hill; Mr. Collins took this time to sit next to Kitty. Mr. Collins decided that he would read Fordyce's Sermons, for his cousin's benefit, so they could learn how to behave like ladies, since they've lacked instruction for so long.

Lizzy returned to the room shortly looking pale and much quieter than before. Mr. Collins opened the book and Lydia gaped at the sight. Collins took this moment to observer each of his cousins and pick one that he would direct his attentions to. Jane, who was the eldest and most attractive and had easy manners, was the clear winner, but he needed to be sure. Elizabeth was pretty, and had easy manners but she was giggling in the middle of dinner and her ladyship would not approve, though she seemed reserved now, maybe with the right influence she could be acceptable. Mary was plain and she giggled along with her sister, she was not an option. Kitty who was sitting next to him was a possible choice, but she looked disgruntled and was quite rude, sighing while he was speaking, she too was not an option. Lydia was loud and rude even though she was next in beauty, only behind Jane, she was definitely not appropriate.

Before Collins had, with very monotonous solemnity, read three pages, Lydia interrupted him with: "Do you know, mamma that Denny, is bringing a friend back from London and Colonel Forster will hire him. My aunt told me so herself on Saturday. I shall walk to Meryton tomorrow to hear more about it, and ask Mr. Denny for an introduction comes back from town."

Mary and Jane reprimanded their younger cousin even though everyone in the room was bored to tears from Collins reading.

"I have often observed how little young ladies are interested by books of a serious stamp, though written solely for their benefit. It amazes me, I confess; for, certainly, there can be nothing as advantageous to them as instruction. But I will no longer importune my young cousin." Collins replied disappointed, but confident that he would be able to repair his cousins' behavior before the end of his visit.

The family gather for cards, but Elizabeth and Jane retired early, for Jane was concerned about her sister's behavior since she had spoken with Hill. Mr. Collins was saddened by the loss of Jane, but knew tomorrow was a new day to begin his wooing of a certain lady.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Upstairs Jane asked Lizzy "Why did Mrs. Hill need to see you?"

"It seems that Mr. Darcy was questioning Mrs. White about the owners of Netherfield and my relationship with them."

"What? We need to tell father!? Why did Mrs. White not tell him?" Jane exclaimed

"Jane, it is my entire fault because Mr. Darcy saw me outside, my room, forgive me HIS room." Lizzy replied to her sister despondently "Anyways Mrs. Hill told Mr. Darcy that we were close friends with the daughters of the owners and spent a great deal of time there; she said he seemed satisfied with that answer, but she came to warn me, if he decided to mentioned it."

"Oh Lizzy, do not worry, all will be well, we shall be in London soon and away from the Netherfield Party." Jane replied "But what will you do about your locket? It is too much of a risk for you to try to get it again."

"Oh Jane I would not dare try again, I will just have confess our visit to our aunt, once she returns and have her write a note, that she lost jewellery and have them check for it and send it to her." Lizzy replied

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Longbourn

November 19th 1811

The entire family minus Lizzy was gathered for breakfast. Mr. Collins wasted no time pursuing Jane; he raced to the empty chair next to her, displacing Mary to the seat next to him. Jane tried to handle his company as best as possible. She finally was able to escape his presence by taking her leave to go write a letter in her room. One by one each member of the family left the table until only Mary and Mr. Collins remained. Mary took this opportunity to discourage her eldest sister's new suitor.

"Sir, I feel that it is my duty to inform you that my eldest sister is likely to be very soon engaged." Mary said to Collins

"Engaged! To whom!?" Mr. Collins demanded to know

"A gentleman, from the north who recently moved into the neighbouring estate." Mary replied "The early bird gets the worm, Mr. Collins."

Just then Lizzy entered the room and Mr. Collins smiled at her and asked. "Cousin Elizabeth, how was your walk? Rosings has many beautiful paths and Lady Catherine encourages walks in the beautiful gardens of Rosings."

"My walk was refreshing, that sounds lovely Mr. Collins." with an irritated tone that escaped her cousin's notice.

Mary noticed that Mr. Collins had given up on Jane, but not on marrying into the family via another sister. Lizzy saw the gleam in her sister's eye and eyed her suspiciously.

Lydia came downstairs dressed for the walk to Meryton. Her intent to go to Meryton last night was not forgotten, and her cousins and sister decided it was best that they all came along to keep her in check, since Mr. Bennet was unwilling to. Kitty and Jane came down ready for the while Mary went upstairs to change.

Mr. Collins offered his services as an escort for his cousins, which no one could think of a reason to deny. Once Mary returned the six headed off toward Meryton. Mr. Collins had tried to engage Miss Elizabeth, in conversation, but she paired off with Miss Bennet, Miss Kitty and Miss Mary had also paired off. He thought to escort Miss Lydia, but she rushed ahead of the group. As soon as they had arrived in town Lydia eyes had begun scanning the streets for officers and soon she spotted one that she had been searching for.

"Oh Captain Denny!" Lydia called out walking over to a set of gentlemen, one striking blonde in a red coat, the other extremely handsome and reminded Elizabeth of Mr. Darcy. The group began walking over to the gentlemen, following behind Lydia, who was eager to meet the new gentleman. Introductions were made to Captain Denny and his new friend from London, Lieutenant Wickham.

Lieutenant Wickham was everything a gentleman should be charming, polite and well spoken.

The girls on their way to the milliners were offered escort by the officers. The Lieutenant offered Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth his escort while Lydia was escorted by the Captain. Miss Mary and Miss Kitty kept their arms locked to prevent Mr. Collins from offering to escort them. The girls went to the milliners and Lydia tried on every bonnet in stock, but did not buy one for, she had spent all her pin money for the month already. Lydia asked Mary "Mary may I borrow a few shillings from you? I want this bonnet for Sunday."

Mary replied "Absolutely not, you never paid me back from four months ago!"

She applied to her sister and other cousins in vain.

Mr. Collins then sermonized Lydia on her lack of economy. "My dear cousin, modesty becomes you, as we are all humble servants of God and I can assure you that he will not mind if you come to church with the same bonnet as last week." Lydia pouted at this response.

Mr. Wickham then said "Miss Lydia, we cannot have you wearing last Sunday's bonnet now can we?" He pulled out enough shillings to cover the cost of her bonnet. Lydia thanked him, and batted her eyes a giggled when he placed the bonnet on her head.

Lizzy felt uncomfortable by their exchange, but brushed off her concern, Mr. Wickham was a perfect gentleman to her and her family, and she could not understand why her stomach felt so unsettled. The group left the shop in the same pairs that they entered with and were headed on their way home when.

Soon the group was approached by two riders. Mr. Bingley called out smiling at the group "What a fortuitous encounter! We were just on our way to Longbourn." Darcy bowed to the group and looked over the company the Bennet women found themselves in. His eyes locked with a man he had known his entire life and who he was disgusted by the sight of. He could feel his anger rising and his face grew hot, while he started at Wickham.

Wickham looked up to see Darcy unexpectedly and he was afraid, he could feel the blood drain from his face. After their last encounter Wickham was sure Darcy would challenge him to a duel if he ever saw him again.

Elizabeth observed the gentlemen and saw one looked white, the other red. What could be the meaning of it? It was impossible to imagine; it was impossible not to long to know.

Darcy could feel Elizabeth's eyes on him and Wickham, everyone else was listening to Bingley prattle on about Miss Bennet's health. At that moment he realized how close Wickham was to Elizabeth, he was touching her. HIS Elizabeth. He had to get her away from him, so Darcy did the unthinkable, he dismounted his horse.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Please Read and Review!

JK No cliffs. Continue below!

Darcy dismounted Apollo, grabbed his reigns and walked directly over to Wickham. Wickham saw the fury in Darcy's eyes and did the sensible thing and made his excuses and left. Darcy then replaced him as Elizabeth's escort. Elizabeth looked at Darcy with curiosity. Darcy knew she wanted an explanation, but he could not give her one, not without risking Georgiana's reputation. Captain Denny excused himself and followed his friend.

Bingley followed Darcy's dismount with one of his own and was headed over to Miss Bennet, when Miss Lydia latched onto his arm and said "Mr. Bingley since you scared away my escort, I am sure you will have no problem replacing him." Bingley obliged Lydia, reluctantly; he could not offer Miss. Bennet his other arm because he had to walk his horse. Jane walked up to Lydia and linked her free arm. She was not going to let her cousin push her out.

Mary saw the exchange between, Mr. Darcy and Lizzy and knew that they needed their privacy, so she did the inconceivable, she grabbed Mr. Collins arm and asked "Mr. Collins, Kitty and I would appreciate your escort back to Longbourn." Kitty glared at her cousin, but Mary smiled. If she was going to be stuck with their idiot cousin, she would not be doing it alone, besides he would still be attempting to woo Lizzy, for the remainder of his trip. Mary turned and smiled at Lizzy. Lizzy saw her and was not quite sure what her sister was up to.

Collins replied "Oh Miss Mary and Miss Kitty, I would be delighted to. I'm not sure if you have heard about the chimney at Rosings."

Mary rolled her eyes and pulled Mr. Collins and Kitty ahead to catch up to Mr. Bingley, Jane and Lydia to give Lizzy and Mr. Darcy some privacy.

Elizabeth saw Mary pull Collins and Kitty ahead of her and Mr. Darcy; she silently thanked her younger sister for her forward thinking. Lizzy knew her good fortune would only last so long before someone else noticed and stopped to wait for her and Darcy.

"Do you and your sisters often walk to Meryton?" Darcy asked breaking the silence

"Not very often, but we had the pleasure of making a new acquaintance just before you arrived."

Darcy tensed up at the reference to his sworn enemy.

"Mr. Darcy I could not help, but notice the apprehension between you and Mr. Wickham and I wonder if I could be of assistance?" Lizzy asked taking a risk to find out the reason for the tension between the two.

"Do you always involve yourself in other people's affairs?" Darcy asked accusingly. She was trying to mediate for him and Wickham and she had only just met the man! Had he already drawn her in with his lies?

"Only if I am trying to help them." Lizzy said exasperated. She thought to herself I do not even know why I tried to help him, he would never condescend himself to listen to me or explain anything. She began to walk quickly to catch up to the group. Darcy saw a look of hurt flash in her eyes and he called out "Wait!" Lizzy froze in her tracks. Mary coughed loudly. All attention turned to her and she glared at Darcy, for drawing attention to him and Lizzy.

Mary announced, "I feel being outside much longer will make me ill." And urged everyone to walk faster.

Darcy and Lizzy stay back to gain their privacy once more, As Longbourn came into the view of the group.

Darcy leaned over and quietly spoke to Lizzy, "Wickham cannot be trusted, that is all you need to know."

In true Lizzy fashion she asks "Why?"

"I cannot tell you, you just have to trust me." Darcy responds frustrated

"Trust you? Why should I trust you when you will not trust me?" Lizzy asserted in agitation, as she turned her back on Darcy and stormed into Longbourn

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Now, we are actually finished! Please Review. PS I've always wanted Darcy to get off his horse in P&P, so I had to add that part.


	19. Chapter 17

Longbourn

November 18th 1811

Darcy stood outside of Longbourn dumbfounded. How could she not trust him? He was William Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire. He was a gentleman through and through. How dare she question his honor, he had warned her, if she chose not to listen to him that was her fault, he would not try to change her mind. He walked into Longbourn to do his duty, as a guest of Bingley's. Everyone had already shuffled into the drawing room, and taken their seats.

Lizzy sat in the surprisingly empty seat next to Jane. Bingley was sitting next to Lydia. Kitty and Mary were sitting together along with Mr. Collins. When Darcy entered the room he went to stand by the window.

They sat in an awkward silence until Bingley broke the silence.

"In eight days time, we will be hosting a ball at Netherfield; you all are invited, including Mr. Collins."

Lydia giggled and said,"La! I knew you would listen to me, I cannot wait to dance all night!" while flirtatiously batting her eyelashes at Bingley. Bingley smiled. Jane glared at her cousin, but it went unnoticed.

Mrs. Bennett replied "We graciously accept, your generous invitation, I am sure nothing will rival this ball for years to come!"

"Indeed." Mr. Collins added

"Mr. Collins is it appropriate for you to attend, as a man of the cloth?" Mary asked

"My dear cousin Mary, I may attend balls thrown by a respectable member of the landed gentry. Where is your family estate, Mr. Bingley? I am sure my patroness Lady Catherine de Bourgh has heard of your family and will approve of my attendance." Mr. Collins said.

Mr. Darcy stiffened at the mention of his aunt, but said nothing.

"Well, I have no family estate, but I am currently letting Netherfield, with the hopes of finally buying an estate." Bingley replied

"A tradesman?" asked Mr. Collins in disbelief and continued, "Even if you are the son of a tradesman, with proper guidance even YOU be able to host a proper ball, I shall write to Lady Catherine immediately to seek her great counsel on the matter and relay to you the necessary knowledge on proper decorum for a ball."

Darcy turned around at the mention of his Aunt's name again and glared at Mr. Collins. Lizzy watched his response with great interest.

"Mr. Collins, I wonder how Lady Catherine would feel about how someone who is not a relation of hers, freely speaking about her." Darcy said breaking his silence

"And who may you be sir, to think that you may dictate how I refer to my patroness."

"Forgive me Mr. Collins; I forgot that you did not get introduced on our walk." Mary said waiting for Darcy to approve the introduction.

Mr. Collins paled, but still seemed obtuse to the significance of gentleman, he was talking to. Darcy shook his head at Mary to let her know, she was not needed to perform the introduction.

"I am her nephew Fitzwilliam Darcy." Darcy said with a forceful tone, glaring at the gentleman.

"Mr. Darcy, it is a pleasure sir, I had no idea, that Mr. Bingley was being guided by you, or I would have never made the suggestion. If I may relay to you, your Aunt and betrothed are in the best of health-" Collins replied

Darcy raised his hand and the gentleman stopped talking "Mr. Collins, maybe you should try listening before you speak. And I will say this once, my cousin Anne and I are NOT and NEVER will be engaged, if I hear any rumour of this I will hold you personally responsible." Darcy said in an irritated tone.

Elizabeth looked at the pair with great interest, after the gentleman's marital state was revealed. Everyone was quiet after Mr. Darcy's outburst and for once Mrs. Bennett was speechless.

The conversation left Elizabeth in wonder where did the rumour come from? Mr. Collins was obtuse and would never create a rumour about someone wholly unconnected to him, so someone else was the creator, before she could ask about it, Bingley stood and then spoke "We still have to visit the Lucases and Longs, so we must be off."

Darcy bowed and walked towards the door, not saying a word.

"We look forward to seeing you at the ball." Bingley bowed and followed his friend out.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Meryton

November 19th 1811

The next morning Darcy set out to see Colonel Forster about his childhood playmates vices. Darcy rode into the outskirts of Meryton where the militia were stationed. He rode up to an officer and asked for the colonel's direction. He was sent to the largest tent in the middle of their station. As he was dismounting his horse, he saw a flash of red coat run by him. He was announced as he walked into the Forster's tent; The Colonel was sitting down at his desk reading letters and looked up in surprise.

"Mr. Darcy, to what do I owe the pleasure of your presence?"

"I need to speak to you about one of your officer's," he paused before revealing the name "George Wickham." Darcy said stiffly

"What about him? He hasn't been in my command for even a day yet, surely he cannot have done anything." Colonel Forster said in disbelief

"No, this issue is of a personal matter." Darcy responded

"I do not deal with personal matters between gentlemen that are something you will have to sort out yourselves." Colonel Forster replied dismissively looking back down at his letters

"Even if it puts your good standing with the community in jeopardy?" Darcy asked

Colonel Forster looked back up curiously. "What is the issue?"

"George Wickham, was the son of my father's steward, we grew up together,-"

"I am aware of your history with the gentleman, and so is half the town, so spare me the details."

Darcy glared at Colonel Forster and continued "He was promised a living by my father, but told me he had no interest in taking orders and wanted to pursue a different career. He was gifted £1000 and given another £3000 in place of the living, afterwards he skipped out on debts that he owed the people of Lambton totalling about £2000. I paid all of his outstanding debts, when he skipped town, so the merchants would not suffer, but I am afraid he will do the same in Meryton and I am not willing to clean up his mess this time."

"I will make sure he has no credit extended to him. Is that satisfactory?" Colonel Forster asked

"No, he also, is a rake and the women of Meryton need to be warn-"

Colonel Forster cut off Mr. Darcy and said "I am an officer of the militia, not everyone here is a gentleman there are some men more rough, than others, I cannot force Mr. Wickham to stay away from women, nor will I warn them away, they all know how delicate their reputation is."

"If you will not protect them, then I will be forced to call in the debt that Wickham owes to me and have him thrown in a debtor prison." Darcy responded in a detached if cold tone of voice.

Colonel Forster glared at Darcy and called in an officer to his tent "Please go fetch Lieutenant Wickham."

Within Seconds Wickham walked into the tent.

"Darcy I cannot pretend to be surprised to find you here, especially since Denny warned me of your approach, let me guess I'm here about the debt I left in Lambton?"

"Yes, you will be thrown in a debtor's prison." Darcy said smugly

Wickham laughed "Darcy you do know I am in the militia, I am not going to prison."

Darcy turned to Colonel Forster in confusion. And the colonel replied "Lieutenant Wickham, being in the Militia is now under the authority of the Militia, and therefore any punishments are given by his superiors. Since I am the highest ranking officer around, I am his superior. He will be docked to half pay until he pays you back the money he owes, unless he can afford to pay you now."

"I do not have the funds to pay him now." Wickham responded

"The lieutenant will be docked to half pay until he pays you back. You both are dismissed." Colonel Forster said waving both men out.

Once outside the Colonel's tent Wickham, turned to Darcy "Darcy, Darcy, Darcy, I take it your plan did not go as you thought it would." Wickham said laughing

Darcy kept walking ignoring Wickham, trying to think of a plan to rid himself from Wickham once and for all.

PPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLPPPPPPLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Phillips' House, Meryton

November 19th 1811

That evening the Bennett/Bennet ladies found, themselves along with Mr. Collins, invited to dine with the Phillips's and the militia, while Mrs. Bennett was at home with a headache and Mr. Bennet was in no mood for company.

After dinner Lizzy was attempting to rid herself of Mr. Collins, because he had been following Lizzy around all day and it was driving her mad. If she heard about Lady Catherine's fireplace again, she was sure she would end up in Bedlam. She saw Mrs. Phillips, who loved talking about nothing and knew this was her shot to rid herself of Mr. Collins. "Mrs. Phillips, I do thank you for your invitation to dine with you tonight, Have you met our cousin Mr. Collins?"

Mr. Collins bowed ridiculously to his hostess and began complimenting her home and how it was almost a grand as the breakfast parlor at Rosings. This offended his hostess until she realized that his patroness was the daughter of an earl, who owned many fine things.

Mr. Collins noticed her interest and began, describing to her all the grandeur of Lady Catherine and her mansion, with occasional digressions in praise of his own humble abode, and the improvements it was receiving, he was happily employed until the gentlemen joined them.

Elizabeth saw Mr. Wickham enter the room and begin to walk over to her, and she immediately thought of Darcy's warning, but she waved it off in the interest of having a new character to sketch.

Mr. Wickham she observed as he walked across the room had almost every female eye turned on him, and Elizabeth was glared at by the onlookers when, she was whom he finally seated himself next to. Lydia quickly sat in the seat next to him, ending any of the other onlooker's chances at gaining his attention.

Lizzy was determined to find out the issue between Darcy and Wickham, and since Mr. Darcy would not tell her, her only option was to try to find out from Mr. Wickham. There seemed danger of Lydia's engrossing him entirely, for she was a most determined talker. Soon Lydia was distracted by the cards table and relinquished her spot to go play.

Mr. Wickham was therefore at leisure to talk to Elizabeth was trying to think of a plan to bring up, Mr. Darcy without offending Mr. Wickham. She was unexpectedly relieved, when Mr. Wickham began the subject himself.

"How far is Netherfield from Meryton?"

"It is but a mile, sir."

"How long has Darcy been in the area?"

"About a month," said Elizabeth; and then, unwilling to let the subject drop, added, "He is a man of very large property in Derbyshire, I understand."

"Yes," replied Mr. Wickham; "his estate there is a noble one. A clear ten thousand per annum. You could not have met with a person more capable of giving you certain information on that head than myself, for I have been connected with his family in a particular manner from my infancy."

Elizabeth could not but look surprised.

"You may well be surprised, Miss Bennet, at such an assertion, after seeing, as you probably might, the very cold manner of our meeting yesterday. Are you much acquainted with Mr. Darcy?"

"Not very well," cried Elizabeth very warmly. "I have spent four days in the same house with him, and I am no closer to understanding him."

Wickham took this information with great surprise, but did not let it show. "I have no right to give my opinion," said Wickham, "as to his being agreeable or otherwise. I am not qualified to form one. I have known him too long and too well to be a fair judge. It is impossible for me to be impartial.

"Upon my word, public opinion of him is neither favourable nor unfavourable. He is very reserved and keeps to himself. You will not find anyone, who knows the gentleman well enough to form an opinion."

"I cannot pretend to be surprised," said Wickham, after a short interruption, "he does not interact with those he considers beneath him and will keep his distance from them. The world is blinded by his fortune and consequence, or frightened by his high and imposing manners, and sees him only as he chooses to be seen, aloof instead of proud and arrogant."

"Should I take him, even on my slight acquaintance, to be an ill-tempered man?" Wickham only nodded his head, yes. Elizabeth paused for consideration; even though Mr. Darcy had been unsociable he had done nothing, improper, aside from his insult and judge her family.

"I wonder," said he, at the next opportunity of speaking, "whether he is likely to be in this country much longer."

"I do not at all know; but I heard nothing of his going away when I was at Netherfield. I hope your plans will not be affected by his being in the neighbourhood." Lizzy said nonchalantly, knowing that Mr. Wickham had more to tell her.

"Oh! Well no—it is not for me to be driven away by Mr. Darcy. I just wish to respect the memory of his late father. His father, Miss Bennet, the late Mr. Darcy, was one of the best men that ever breathed, and the truest friend I ever had; and I can never be in company with this Mr. Darcy without being grieved to the soul by a thousand tender recollections. Yesterday, I was so overwhelmed at his presence that I just decided to leave rather than make a scene. His behaviour to myself has been scandalous; but I verily believe I could forgive him for anything and everything, rather than his disappointing the hopes and disgracing the memory of his father."

Elizabeth found the subject riveting, and listened with all her heart; but the delicacy of it prevented further inquiry.

Mr. Wickham began to speak on more general topics, Meryton, the neighbourhood, the society, appearing highly pleased with all that he had seen.

"It was the prospect of constant society, and good society," he added, "which was my chief inducement to enter Hertfordshire. My friend Denny tempted me further by his account of their present quarters, and the very great attentions and excellent acquaintances Meryton had procured them. Society, I own, is necessary to me. I have been a disappointed man, and my spirits will not bear solitude. I must have employment and society. A military life is not what I was intended for, but circumstances have now made it eligible. The church ought to have been my profession—I was brought up for the church, and I should at this time have been in possession of a most valuable living, had it pleased the gentleman we were speaking of just now."

"Indeed!" Elizabeth said shocked. Her impression of the gentlemen did not lead her to believe him to be a clergyman.

"Yes—the late Mr. Darcy bequeathed me the next presentation of the best living in his gift. He was my godfather, and excessively attached to me. I cannot do justice to his kindness. He meant to provide for me amply, and thought he had done it; but when the living fell, it was given elsewhere."

"Good heavens!" cried Elizabeth; "But how could that be? How could his will be disregarded? Why did you not seek legal redress?" Elizabeth questioned wondering how he let Mr. Darcy wrong him and why would Mr. Darcy wrong him?

"There was just such informality in the terms of the bequest as to give me no hope from law. A man of honour could not have doubted the intention, but Mr. Darcy chose to doubt it—or to treat it as a merely conditional recommendation. The living became vacant two years ago, exactly as I was of an age to hold it, and that it was given to another man; and no less certain is it, that I cannot accuse myself of having really done anything to deserve to lose it. He left me with no prospects and debts of honour that I am working on paying back now. I have a warm, unguarded temper, and I may have spoken my opinion of him, and to him, too freely. I can recall nothing worse. But the fact is, that we are very different sort of men, and that he hates me."

"This is quite shocking! Will you disgrace him?" Elizabeth asked feeling confused at why Mr. Darcy would hate Mr. Wickham, but detecting malice in the tone of the gentleman she was speaking with.

"Some time or other he will be—but it shall not be by me. Till I can forget his father, I can never defy or expose him."

Elizabeth was glad that Wickham honoured him for such feelings, hoping that there was a misunderstanding between the gentlemen.

"But what," said she, after a pause, "can have been his motive? What can have induced him to behave so cruelly?"

"A dislike of me caused by his jealousy, had the late Mr. Darcy liked me less, his son might have borne with me better; but his father's uncommon attachment to me irritated him, I believe, very early in life. He had not a temper to bear the sort of competition in which we stood—the sort of preference which was often given me."

"I had not thought Mr. Darcy as bad as this. I had not thought so very ill of him. I had supposed him to be a very reserved person, but did not suspect him of descending to such malicious revenge, such injustice, such inhumanity as this." Elizabeth said in surprise at the gentlemen's behavior.

Elizabeth began searching her mind to see if there was any indication of his temperament in their conversations. After a few minutes' reflection, however, she continued, "I do remember his boasting one day, at Netherfield, of the implacability of his resentments, of his having an unforgiving temper. His disposition must be dreadful." Elizabeth said clearly recalling his words "My good opinion once lost, is lost forever."

"I will not trust myself on the subject," replied Wickham; "I can hardly be just to him."

Elizabeth was again deep in thought wondering, what Mr. Wickham did to lose his standing with the gentlemen. Mr. Darcy after all did not seem like the type to want to be the center of attention, whereas Mr. Wickham thrived in it. After a time exclaimed, "To treat in such a manner the godson, the friend, the favourite of his father!" She could have added, "A young man, too, like you, whose very countenance may vouch for your being amiable and who had probably been his companion from childhood, connected together, as I think you said, in the closest manner!"

"We were born in the same parish, within the same park; the greatest part of our youth was passed together; inmates of the same house, sharing the same amusements, objects of the same parental care. His family was very dear to me, his sister included, even though she is several years my junior." Mr. Wickham said smiling

"What sort of girl is Miss Darcy?"

He shook his head. "I wish I could call her amiable. It gives me pain to speak ill of a Darcy. But she is too much like her brother—very, very proud. As a child, she was affectionate and pleasing, and extremely fond of me; and I have devoted hours and hours to her amusement. But she is nothing to me now. She is a handsome girl, about fifteen or sixteen, and, I understand, highly accomplished. Since her father's death, her home has been London, where a lady lives with her, and superintends her education."

After many pauses and many trials of other subjects, Elizabeth could not help reverting to talk of Mr. Darcy. "I am astonished at his intimacy with Mr. Bingley! How can Mr. Bingley, who seems good humour itself, and is, I really believe, truly amiable, be in friendship with such a man? How can they suit each other? Do you know Mr. Bingley?"

"Not at all." Mr. Wickham said earnestly

"He is a sweet-tempered, amiable, charming man. He cannot know what Mr. Darcy is." Elizabeth concluded

"Probably not; but Mr. Darcy can please where he chooses. He does not want abilities. He can be a conversable companion if he thinks it worth his while. Among those who are at all his equals in consequence, he is a very different man from what he is to the less prosperous. His pride never deserts him; but with the rich he is liberal-minded, just, sincere, rational, honourable, and perhaps agreeable—allowing something for fortune and figure." Mr. Wickham replied believing he had her trusting his story.

The whist party soon afterwards breaking up, the players gathered round the other table and Mr. Collins took his station between his cousin Elizabeth and Mrs. Phillips. The usual inquiries as to his success were made by the latter. It had not been very great; he had lost every point; but when Mrs. Phillips began to express her concern thereupon, he assured her with much earnest gravity that it was not of the least importance, that he considered the money as a mere trifle, and begged that she would not make herself uneasy.

"I know very well, madam," said he, "that when persons sit down to a card-table, they must take their chances of these things, and happily I am not in such circumstances as to make five shillings any object. There are undoubtedly many who could not say the same, but thanks to Lady Catherine de Bourgh, I am removed far beyond the necessity of regarding little matters."

Mr. Wickham's attention was caught; and after observing Mr. Collins for a few moments, he asked Elizabeth in a low voice whether her relation was very intimately acquainted with the family of de Bourgh.

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh," she replied, "has very lately given him a living. I hardly know how Mr. Collins was first introduced to her notice, but he certainly has not known her long."

"Lady Catherine de Bourgh and Lady Anne Darcy were sisters; consequently that she is aunt to the present Mr. Darcy."

Elizabeth knew this already, but let Mr. Wickham continue.

"Her daughter, Miss de Bourgh, will have a very large fortune, and she and Mr. Darcy will unite the two estates, via their marriage."

This information made Elizabeth frown, as she thought about yesterday's declaration from Mr. Darcy to her cousin. How had Mr. Wickham known about the "engagement"? He said he and Mr. Darcy grew apart before they aged into adulthood. Then, Mr. Darcy's warning returned to her mind.

"Mr. Collins, speaks highly both of Lady Catherine and her daughter; but from some particulars that he has related of her ladyship, I suspect his gratitude misleads him, and that in spite of her being his patroness, she is an arrogant, conceited woman." Elizabeth replied

"I believe her to be both in a great degree," replied Wickham; "I have not seen her for many years, but I very well remember that I never liked her, and that her manners were dictatorial and insolent. She has the reputation of being remarkably sensible and clever; but I rather believe she derives part of her abilities from her rank and fortune, part from her authoritative manner, and the rest from the pride for her nephew, who chooses that everyone connected with him, should have an understanding of the first class."

Elizabeth allowed that he had given a very rational account of some topics of Mr. Darcy, but felt there was something missing. They continued talking together, with mutual satisfaction till supper put an end to cards, and gave the rest of the ladies their share of Mr. Wickham's attentions. There could be no conversation in the noise of Mrs. Phillips's supper party, but his manners recommended him to everybody.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

That night Jane, Lizzy, Mary and Kitty gathered in Jane's room and all sat on her bed, waiting for the latest gossip.

Mary started by asking Lizzy about Darcy and Wickham. "Did you solve the mystery of what happened between the two gentlemen Lizzy?"

"No, now I'm even more confused. Mr. Darcy told me yesterday, not to trust Mr. Wickham, without any explanation except his word, and today Mr. Wickham told me Mr. Darcy had withheld his inheritance, a living at his estate, from him because of jealously."

"Why would Mr. Darcy be jealous of Mr. Wickham?" Mary asked

"Mr. Wickham said that he was the late Mr. Darcy's favourite and Mr. Darcy hated him for it." Lizzy responded

"How could Mr. Bingley be friends with such a man?" Jane asked

"Dear Jane, not all people are as kind as you are and Mr. Wickham told me that Darcy can be pleasing to those he wants to please, those of his rank." Lizzy replied

"Why would Mr. Darcy befriend Mr. Bingley, even though he has money, he is very nouveau riche, not someone exactly of Mr. Darcy's station?" Kitty asked leaving Elizabeth stumped

"Why did he not just get another living? If our idiot cousin can do it, surely the charming Mr. Wickham can?" Mary asked not convinced

"I do not know," Lizzy groaned "You both have valid points, I cannot pretend to think Mr. Darcy is that horrid, he frustrating and arrogant, to be sure, but I do not see why he would behave this abominably."

"You do know the only way to find out, these questions is to ask Mr. Darcy." Mary said looking smugly at her sister.

"I know, but he is not the easiest person to talk to, let alone ask him about a man who he clearly hates." Elizabeth said frustrated.

After a few moments of silence Mary spoke and said "I missed this." and began snuggling up to her elder sister.

"Me too." agreed Lizzy

"I never had this." said Kitty

"I thought you and Lydia-"

"We did, but it was not like this usually, she would do all the talking and then go to sleep, when I tried to talk about something." Kitty responded

"Oh Kitty that is awful." said Jane "You may come in my room whenever you like if you need to talk."

"Thank you" Kitty said as she hugged Jane. The girls stayed like that and fell into a restless sleep with different things on their mind.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

AN: Sorry about the great delay in posting. Real Life happened to me and I didn't have the time or energy to keep writing.


	20. Chapter 18

AN: Sorry for the delay again! I'm still working on writing, but I just haven't had the time. Here's two chapters to make it up you you guys!

Longbourn

November 25th, 1811

"With the Netherfield Ball soon approaching I feel it is my duty to secure a set with all my fair cousins," Mr. Collins announced to the room. He then turned to Elizabeth. "But you, my dear Cousin Elizabeth, have been my special companion these past few days and I feel it would be remiss if I did not secure the first two dances."

"I will," replied Elizabeth, who was at her wit's end and wanted nothing more than to be rid of her aggravating cousin, after being stuck indoors with him during the past four days of rain. If dancing two dances with him at the start of the ball would keep her away from him for the remainder of the night she was all too willing.

"If I may be so bold, I have the intention of remaining close to you tomorrow throughout the night," Mr. Collins said

Elizabeth sighed, while Lydia giggled at her cousin's misfortune.

"La! With Mr. Collins by your side all night, I am sure I can keep Mr. Wickham thoroughly entertained," Lydia said to her cousin

"Ball? Lydia, you cannot go to the ball; you are not out yet," Jane replied

"La! My mother said Uncle Bennet agreed that I could be out in society and attend the ball!" Lydia responded.

Elizabeth was exasperated with her father and his new lax approach to Lydia and her behaviour, so she quit the room and stormed off to her father's study.

Jane looked at Lydia in surprise at her declaration.

Lydia smiled widely and then responded to her own statement after she failed to get a reaction out of Lizzy. "Well, I am not sure how much entertainment I could be to Mr. Wickham, when I am dancing the supper set with Mr. Bingley."

Jane stared in disbelief. Bingley had asked her for two dances, one of which was the first set of the ball, during their walk home from Meryton a se'ennight ago. When did he ask Lydia for the supper set? And more importantly, why? Jane wondered to herself.

Kitty moaned as she entered the room with Mary following. "I do not like the pianoforte, Mary, I do not understand why Mrs. Govern and you insist that I learn."

Mary replied, "It is an accomplishment in society, and you need more than your embroidery proficiency to be an accomplished lady."

Kitty sulked. "Fine. We may try again tomorrow."

"What did we miss?" Mary asked, looking around the room.

PPPPP000PPPPPPPPPP0PPPPPPPPPPPP

Meanwhile, at Mr. Bennett's study, Lizzy barged in without knocking. Mr. Bennet looked up and asked, "Lizzy, what troubles you enough to stomp about in this manner?"

"You allowed Lydia out into society. What happened to helping her improve and learn to be a lady?"

"You can only teach those who are willing to learn," Mr. Bennet replied

"So, you will allow Lydia to embarrass us all. Possibly, ruin Jane's happiness, because what man wants to marry into such a family?" Lizzy argued

"Elizabeth, you will understand when you have children of your own," Bennet said, dismissing his second-eldest daughter.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Netherfield

November 25th 1811

Bingley sat in his study, pondering his past interactions with the eldest Miss Bennet, and comparing this to the actions of the youngest Bennett. One was quite direct with her attentions and the other was the picture of propriety. He cared for the eldest, most proper, Miss Bennet, but did she feel the same? What sister would try and gain the affections of a man her sister cared for? He must admit that he did enjoy the youngest Bennett's attentions and lively demeanour, but he could never marry her. His thoughts were then interrupted by his sister.

"Brother, we must have a chat about your fling with the Bennet girl. I mean she is beautiful, sure, but there are just as beautiful women in town who have connections."

"Caroline, enough!" he shouted at his older sister.

Sensing she had touched a nerve, she proceeded to say, "I did not want to mention it, but I am sure that she does not return your affections. I just wanted to protect you brother, without injuring your pride by mentioning her lack of affection, but you refuse to see otherwise."

Mr. Bingley froze, and then began pacing the room. Had it always been so obvious? NO! He had not been wrong. She did return his affections, and he would prove it! He turned to his sister and said, " You are very wrong, and I will show you tomorrow night!"

Caroline turned to walk away and said, "I hope so, brother," smiling as she made her exit

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Longbourn

November 26th 1811

The day of the ball arrived and all its chaos with it. The Bennet/Bennett clan was hurriedly trying to get ready for the ball. The sisters gathered in Jane's room to prepare. Jane was a vision in her pink gown, while Lizzy wore white, Mary was in green and Kitty wore yellow. The girls were all ready and waiting for their Aunt and Cousin.

Mr. Collins, who was anxiously pacing back and forth, said, "I shall go check on the ladies and remind them of the virtue of being timely."

Mr. Bennet said to Mr. Collins, "You cannot rush woman when they are preparing for a ball."

Mr. Collins did not heed Mr. Bennet's advice and travelled up the stairs.

After waiting for a quarter of an hour more, Mr. Bennet, who was tired of waiting, gathered the girls into the carriage. Before departing, he turned to Mr. Hill and said, "I will send the carriage to return for my sister, niece and cousin. They will ride together and must wait until it returns to leave. If they try to use another carriage, tell them there are no horses to spare."

Collins had been waiting twenty minutes for an audience, and once he was allowed in, he had not been able to expedite his cousin's preparations for the ball and was rushed out of the vicinity. The carriage had pulled off and was out of the driveway and down the lane when Mr. Collins returned downstairs and noticed that Mr. Bennet and his daughters were missing. I should check the garden, Mr. Collins thought to himself. He went out to the garden and there was no one out there. Maybe they are all in Mr. Bennet's study. Collins was knocking on the study door when Mr. Hill informed him that Mr. Bennet and his daughters had already departed for Netherfield.

"They left!?" Mr. Collins cried out in disbelief. "Well, man, prepare another carriage for my immediate departure."

"That is impossible, as the horses are being used in the field now and are not available for the carriage," Hill replied

"Miss Elizabeth promised me the first two sets! I will miss them if I must wait! As future heir to Longbourn, I demand that you remove the horses from the field, so that I may use them for another carriage," Collins replied

Mr. Hill ignored his pleas and told him he would have to wait.

Collins sulked and swore to himself, once he was in charge that, he would get rid of that man first!

A half-hour later, Mrs. Bennett went downstairs in a green gown that had too many feathers and Lydia rushed downstairs after, giggling in her blue gown with a neckline far too low for a 15-year-old.

"Where is everyone?" asked Lydia.

Mr. Collins told her that they had gone ahead and were sending the carriage back.

Lydia screamed.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Netherfield

November 26th 1811

Meanwhile, on the way to Netherfield, the carriage was silent. Jane was lost in thought about her relationship with Bingley, while Elizabeth was still sulking about her father's decision with Lydia. Kitty and Mary were in a comfortable silence. Mr. Bennet observed each girl and settled on Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, why do you look so dreary? I thought being free of Mr. Collins would make you happy."

"I am glad to be rid of him, but I would be gladder if he, along with my aunt and cousin, would not attend the ball," Elizabeth replied

Mr. Bennet smirked at Lizzy. She knows what she wants and will not settle for anything less, just like her mother, he thought to himself.

They arrived at Netherfield just in time. The Bingleys were finishing the receiving line.

Mr. Bingley smiled at Jane, and Jane smiled back tensely. Bingley frowned. Miss Bingley saw this and smiled.

"Welcome to Netherfield!" Miss Bingley said cheerfully in her bright orange dress covered in feathers. Next to her was Mrs. Hurst in a putrid green dress, also covered in feathers.

Mr. Bennet spoke and thanked the Bingleys for their hospitality and for inviting his family.

Then Miss Bingley noticed that the rambunctious Bennet's were missing and inquired after them. "Where is the rest of your family?"

Lizzy replied, "Lydia had to fix her dress with the help of Mrs. Bennett, and Mr. Collins is escorting them. They are willing be here soon."

"Oh good. I know how distressed they would be if they missed the best ball Meryton has ever seen," Miss Bingley replied with a sigh of relief.

"Yes, I dare say that would be the end of the world for them, for Lydia dearly loves a ball," Elizabeth responded, glaring in her father's direction.

While on the other end, Mr. Bingley complimented Jane's appearance. Jane thanked him but was still distracted by his relationship with Lydia. Bingley noticed her distance and thought about his sister's comments. She smiled at Mr. Bingley, a false smile, and asked him, "Are you ready for our dance, sir?"

Bingley looked at her in surprise and agreed eagerly.

Just then the music began, and the couple walked off towards the dance floor.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Darcy felt her presence in the ballroom before he saw her. When his eyes finally found her, she was standing next to Miss Lucas talking. He was not attending to his dance partner, Mrs. Hurst, but she was used to it. Miss Lucas looked in his direction and he turned his attention to the other couples dancing. He looked back at Elizabeth and she was watching her sister dance with Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth was beautiful in her white dress, with white pearls in her hair.

Across the room, Elizabeth was talking with Charlotte about her dilemma with asking Mr. Darcy for his side of the story again.

Charlotte said to Elizabeth, "Mr. Darcy, is a gentleman, and so far, you have no reason not to trust him. You need to ask him for his side of the story before you make any hasty decisions, Eliza."

"I want to, but I am not sure I will have an opportunity," replied Elizabeth.

Charlotte looked around and saw Mr. Darcy staring in their direction even as he was dancing with Mrs. Hurst, and said, "I am quite sure an opportunity will present itself."

Charlotte turned to look at Elizabeth, who was focusing on Jane dancing with Bingley. Charlotte was observing the couple and said to Lizzy, "You might want to tell Jane to show more affection than what she feels. You do not want Mr. Bingley to doubt her affection."

Lizzy turned to Charlotte and replied, "Anyone who cannot see Jane is in love is a fool."

"We are all fools in love, and he does not know Jane as we do, and might not realize her way of showing affection."

PPPPP0PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Longbourn

November 26th 1811

At Longbourn, Mrs. Bennett, Lydia and Mr. Collins were sitting in the drawing room waiting for the carriage to return. The sound of the carriage coming down the driveway caused Lydia to hop out of her seat and dash towards the door. Unfortunately, Mr. Collins, who was also eagerly awaiting the carriage, rushed towards the door at that same moment. Mr. Collins, being the slower of the two, was caught behind Lydia, where he stepped on her gown and caused the stitching to tear.

Lydia yelped. "Mr. Collins, you idiot!"

Mr. Collins looked down. "Oh, dear Cousin Lydia, young ladies should not rush to exit a room."

Mrs. Bennett looked at the tear in the dress and deemed it could be fixed in a half hour with the help of a maid and ordered that the carriage wait until Lydia's dress had been fixed.

Mr. Collins opened his mouth to object, but Mrs. Bennett glared at him and he shut his mouth.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Netherfield

November 26th 1811

Jane was enjoying her dance with Bingley immensely, but was still agitated. Mr. Bingley was quite the gentleman. He was amiable, funny and quite handsome. According to all the matrons here, Bingley was a good catch. As she looked around the ballroom, she could see many women wished to be in her place.

"Miss Bennet, you look quite distracted. May I be of some service?"

"No, Mr. Bingley, I was merely taking in the splendour of the ball. I did not get a chance to before our dance," Jane replied half-heartedly.

"I hope everything is to your satisfaction," Bingley replied, concerned.

"I assure you, it is," Jane retorted, putting on a fake smile, and changed the subject as the couple continued to dance.

When their dance ended, Bingley escorted Jane to Mary and Kitty. Lizzy and Charlotte joined them shortly after. They were soon joined by Charlotte's brother John Lucas.

He requested a set with each of the ladies: Jane's second, Mary's third, Lizzy's fourth and the supper set, and Kitty's sixth.

Not to be outdone, Bingley did the same. He already was dancing the third with Jane, he requested Lizzy's sixth, Mary's seventh and Kitty's fifth.

Bingley then left the sisters to go get Mrs. Hurst for the second set. John escorted Jane to the dance floor for the next set. Lizzy scanned the ballroom and was relieved that Mr. Collins still had not shown up yet. She hoped that he missed his two reserved sets and that her dance card would be full by the time he got here. She only had two dances left open: the third and the last.

Mary and Kitty had been collected by their partners for the next dance, and Lizzy and Charlotte were once again alone, until Lizzy felt a presence behind her. She turned around to be face-to-face with Mr. Darcy. She had hoped she would be more composed when she ran into him - as fate would have it, she was anything but.

"Mr. Darcy." She greeted and curtseyed

"Miss Elizabeth," he responded and bowed. "May I have the next dance?"

"You may," she replied

Just as quickly as their conversation had started, it was over. He bowed to her and went to do his duty of dancing with Miss Bingley.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jane and Mr. Lucas headed towards the couples to line up for their dance, when John turned to Jane and inquired, "Why do you look so dreary, dear _Jane_?" John was trying to get a rise out of the serene Bennet sister.

Jane looked at him in humour and defiance and replied, "We are not children anymore, _Mr. Lucas_ , and you presume too much by calling me my given name."

"Come now, Miss Bennet, what is bothering you?" John asked with humour, after getting what was as close to a set-down as you will get from the eldest Bennet.

Jane looked up to John, with sisterly affection, and then over to the Bingley siblings, who were focused on the dance. John followed her eyes.

"Trouble in paradise?" John asked

"Just doubt of lasting affection," Jane replied

"Well, you can only control your actions, not others. The best you can do is declare yourself and then let fate happen," John said in a low voice, so the other couples wouldn't hear him.

"Declare myself?" Jane whispered in shock.

"Yes. It could all be that simple," John replied

Jane laughed, a real laugh for the first time in a week, and all attention turned to her and John. Bingley glared at the couple in anger. Miss Bingley saw her brother's reaction and beamed with glee. Her brother's jealousy gave her an idea on how to be rid of the horrid Bennet family once and for all.


	21. Chapter 19

Netherfield

November 26th, 1811

The third set was about to start, when Mr. Darcy came to collect Elizabeth. They walked in silence to line up with the other couples. Everyone's eyes were upon them, Elizabeth Bennet had been the only woman outside his party that he danced with and here he was dancing with her again. Darcy felt the eyes upon him and put on his mask of indifference. Elizabeth felt him stiffen and squeezed his hand for reassurance.

The doors to ballroom opened, and Mr. Collins came bursting through with great urgency. Mrs. Bennett and Lydia slowly followed went over to Lady Lucas and Maria, to find out what they had missed. He had heard the start of the music and thought they were beginning the second set and he was eagerly awaiting to dance with his cousin. He searched around the perimeter of the ballroom and did not see Elizabeth.

The music began, and the couple was moving with the music fluidly. When Elizabeth asked "Mr. Darcy, why do you do that?" hoping to get Darcy talking freely

"Do what ma'am?" Darcy asked

"Become stoic and, when people look at you." Elizabeth asked for her own curiosity

"I do not like being the centre of attention to Matchmaking Mothers." Darcy replied honestly,

"So, you try to frighten them because they frighten you?" Elizabeth asked for clarification

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth." Darcy responded realizing how stupid that sounded,

"That works well for you, then?" Elizabeth asked sarcastically

"It did until lately, there is this one stubborn woman, who is not afraid of me or to challenge me." Darcy said with a hint of humour

"Maybe you should practice talking to people you do not know, so you do not enter a ballroom and insult a gentlewoman." Elizabeth teased

Darcy winced at the reminder of his terrible blunder the night of their first meeting. "I shall try madam."

They danced in silence, while Elizabeth looked at him and then back down. She took a deep breath before speaking, then hesitated. She needed to ask him about Wickham but did not want to upset him.

"Whatever you want to ask, just ask." Darcy said with annoyance knowing who she would ask about. Darcy turned to his left because of a commotion and then the music stopped.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Collins searched through the couples dancing and he saw her dancing with Mr. Darcy. _How dare she ignore fact that he requested, her first two sets and dance with another man, who in fact was above her notice. She was trying to marry above her station and he would not let her ruin, the relationship between Mr. Darcy and Miss De Bourgh, no matter_ _what_. Collins thought to himself.

Mr. Collins made his way through the dancing couples managing to bump and step on everyone he encountered until he reached Elizabeth and Darcy. He approached Mr. Darcy because surely, he would see reason.

Darcy noticed the bumbling parson's approach and hoped to God that he would walk past them, but no such luck. The music masters had stopped playing and all eyes were on Mr. Collins as he began saying

"Sir, I beg your pardon, but I requested the second set with my fair cousin, but was greatly delayed in my arrival, and she must have thought I would miss the dance and convinced you to dance with her, because I know that there is no way you would have condescended to ask, such a low bor-"

"Mr. Collins!" Darcy spoke in a sharp tone cutting off the insult to his dance partner. "I requested the _third_ set with Miss Elizabeth and we are dancing, because it is the _third_ set." Darcy said in a harsh tone.

"It could not possibly be the third yet-"

"You are over an hour and a half late, sir!" Elizabeth accused

Mr. Collins looked at the clock in horror and he was indeed as late as his cousin said.

Mr. Bingley came over to diffuse the situation, as host. "Mr. Collins, you may remove yourself from the dance floor or I will have you removed, you are holding up the dance."

Mr. Collins scurried off the dance floor, to find Mr. Bennet and give him a lecture on how rude it is to desert one's guest.

Darcy looked at Elizabeth for the first time since her cousin entered, and her cheeks were beet red, instead of making her unattractive, he found himself more attracted to her.

He needed to distance himself, from her, but could not find the strength to do so.

Mr. Bingley returned to his place and the music masters began playing again and the focus, was finally off them.

Elizabeth looked at Darcy. "Thank you, for your assistance."

"It was nothing. What were you going to ask before, we were interrupted?" asked Darcy, it would be best if we could just get this over with. He thought to himself.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jane and Mr. Bingley, were having a wonderful dance and Jane was doing all she could to let Mr. Bingley know that, she cared about him. The fluttering of her eyelashes, a few lingering touches, and a gentle squeeze of the hand.

Bingley noticed the change in Jane immediately, gone was the distance she put between them earlier, now in its place was sheer affection.

The cause of the great change, was a mystery to Bingley. He was still miffed about her previous dance with Mr. Lucas and the familiarity between them. Now, she was showing him every affection and he was exceedingly happy that he knew, where he stood with her. Caroline was wrong, and he was happy, nothing could ruin his mood.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Is your resolve on my question from last week the same?" Elizabeth asked

"Yes, but I can see now, that you shall not drop the subject, I cannot give you all the details to all he has done, but I can tell you that he is not to be trusted, he is a liar and gambler with great debts."

Darcy said hoping that would be enough to end her curiosity.

Elizabeth sighed, Wickham told her he had debts, but said he was expecting his inheritance and he never got it, and he was working to pay them off.

"What of his inheritance?" asked Elizabeth

"He decided that he did not like taking orders and asked to be paid the value of the living instead, I was relieved, because I knew his character and paid him a considerable sum, he spent all of them at money and then came back for the living, which I denied him, because I had already given to someone else and paid him for." This was new information, but it was still Wickham's word against Mr. Darcy's word.

"Is that all you are able to tell me?" Elizabeth asked more confused about the two men, than ever.

"Yes, the remainder is not fit for a lady's ears. Be careful around him, I am quite sure he has already lied to you." Darcy said in disbelief that Wickham was able to make Elizabeth listen and trust his lies.

The dance soon ended and Darcy return Elizabeth to Kitty and Mary. Elizabeth was beginning to develop a headache after thinking about the two different gentlemen's stories. Darcy took the brief interlude to go out on the balcony to get some air alone.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Jane and Mr. Bingley had just reached the party, when Elizabeth was feeling light headed and swooned. Jane caught her younger sister before she could fall. Mr. Bingley got a chair, so Elizabeth could sit down.

"Are you alright Miss Elizabeth?" Mr. Bingley asked

"I am fine, I just have a slight headache." Elizabeth replied

"Did you want some wine?" Kitty asked

Lizzy shook her head no.

"Perhaps, you should lie down, I shall have a room prepared." Mr. Bingley said and called over a footman to direct his sister to have a room prepared.

"Do not trouble yourself, I am well." Elizabeth replied

"I would feel a lot better if you rested, Lizzy." Jane said with concern for her sister's wellbeing.

"Fine" Elizabeth said conceding

"I shall fetch Papa." Mary volunteered

Kitty's partner for the next set came to collect her. Kitty looked at Lizzy reluctantly. Lizzy turned to her and said, "Go and enjoy the ball." Kitty hugged her cousin and went off with her dance partner.

Jane, Elizabeth and Mr. Bingley walked to the guest room Jane had been staying in when she was unwell. Elizabeth was shortly joined by Miss Bingley, who escorted Charlotte, her father and Mary were followed by Mr. Collins, who was trying to gain admittance to the guest room.

"Mr. Collins, you shall not enter my daughter's chambers while she is ill, this is highly inappropriate, and I expect you as a man of the cloth, to remember that." Mr. Bennet's voice boomed

"But sir-" Mr Collins tried to reply.

Mr. Bennet put his hand up to silence his cousin's pleas. "That is final."

Miss Bingley, Charlotte, Mary and Mr. Bennet walked into the room. Lizzy assured them that she was fine. Jane volunteered to stay with Lizzy.

Lizzy replied "Jane, you are dancing the next set, please go enjoy the ball."

Charlotte then said, "I shall stay with Eliza, I have no pending dances."

Mr. Bennet agreed.

Miss Bingley excused herself from the room, she was giddy with glee and could not believe her luck. She had more plans to put in place, now that Miss Eliza was indisposed.

Lizzy protested. "I am quite well and do not need to lie down, I just need to sit in a quiet area. May we use your library?"

Mr. Bingley replied "Yes, you may, if you are certain, you do not need to lie down."

"I am." Lizzy turned to her father for approval of her plan.

Mr. Bennet looked at Elizabeth then nodded his approval, and then turned to Charlotte and said, "If she worsens, please inform me."

And with that statement Jane, Mary, Mr. Bennet and Mr. Bingley exited the room and headed back to the ball.

A maid then escorted Charlotte and Lizzy to the library.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Darcy returned from his interlude on the balcony and back into the ballroom where he saw, Mary, Elizabeth's sister. He was about to walk past her when Elizabeth's words rang in his head. Maybe you should practice talking to people you do not know.

Darcy then turned towards the youngest Bennet and said, "Miss Mary do you have the next set free?"

Mary nodded in surprise at the request.

He took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

Darcy led Mary to the dance floor, which had Miss Bingley, seething, why was he dancing with those Bennet chits? It was bad enough that he voluntarily danced with Miss Eliza, after she had to practically begged him for a set, but now he was dancing with the plain one. She then turned to find her brother, only to see him with the vulgar Bennett girl. Where is Louisa? She thought to herself. They had to do something, it is positively worse than she thought possible.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bingley led Lydia to the dance floor, where onlookers looked surprised by his choice for the supper set. Lydia giggled with glee. She would have him all to herself, at dinner to make him forget about Jane. As they danced Lydia, did everything in her power to flirt with him. Bingley tried to reject her advances politely, but Lydia was determined.

On the other side of the room Mrs. Bennett was gossiping with Lady Lucas about Miss Mary King's lack of prospects because of her freckled complexion, when Miss Bingley came over.

"I do hope you ladies are enjoying the ball." Miss Bingley said upon her approach

Lady Lucas replied, "It is one of the finest balls Netherfield has hosted in a while."

Mrs. Bennett agreed

Miss Bingley sneered at the compliment but tried to turn it into a smile. She chatted with the Matrons for a few minutes and then called over a footman carrying wine and then said "We have some French wine, it is the best that Nantes, has to offer. I hope you will enjoy."

Lady Lucas and Mrs. Bennett were pleased at the offer and eagerly took the glasses.

Miss Bingley took her leave of them and then said to the footman "Make sure that, their glasses stay full."

PPPPPPP0PPPPPPPPPPPPP0PPPPPPPPPPPPP0PPP

Once in the comfort of Netherfield's library Charlotte asked Lizzy "What is to become of you? In all my years of knowing you, I have never seen you swoon in a ballroom."

Lizzy turned to her long-time friend and said, "I cannot determine, if Mr. Darcy or Mr. Wickham, is telling the truth."

"About what?" Charlotte asked confused

Lizzy then went on to explain the meeting of the gentlemen in Meryton and then both gentlemen's, versions of the story.

Charlotte sighed and asked Lizzy "Do we need to involve ourselves in the affairs of people wholly unconnected to us?"

"Yes, we need to know, not for the sake of curiosity, but to protect our neighbours. Dare say Mr. Darcy is right about Mr. Wickham, and he leaves debts all over Meryton or Mr. Wickham, was cheated by Mr. Darcy and Mr. Darcy continues to cheat others." Lizzy said hoping that she could convince Charlotte to help.

Charlotte agreed. "Start from the beginning."

Lizzy smiled and started to go over every encounter she had since meeting each gentleman.

PPPPPPP0PPPPPPPPPPPPP0PPPPPPPPPPPPP0PPP

Darcy was dancing with Mary and trying to think of a topic to discuss. He looked down and noticed her locket.

"Miss Mary, that is quite a beautiful locket." noticing the pattern looked like something from a Bond street jeweller.

"I thank you, sir" Mary replied still trying to figure out why Mr. Darcy asked her to dance.

"Is it the work of a London jeweller called Sevia?" Darcy asked trying to sate his curiosity about the similarity of the piece and one he had commissioned for Georgiana.

"I do not know, it is a gift from my mother." Mary replied

Darcy is taken aback that Mrs. Bennett would do something like that.

Mary continues "My sisters and I have matching lockets except they are different colours and they are all inscribed."

Darcy tried to think of another topic of discussion, when Mary asked, "Are you often in London, sir?"

"Not if I can help it ma'am, but my aunt and uncle often force me to participate in a small portion of the season." Darcy replied

"That is too bad, for my sisters and I enjoy the distractions town has to offer."

"Do you venture to London often?"

"No, usually for a month during September or October to visit our cousins, but we will be in town, for this upcoming season." Mary replied

Darcy nodded at this but did not know whether he should be excited or horrified at the prospect of seeing Elizabeth in London. They were in different circles, so the chances of seeing her were slim. Darcy thought to himself.

Their dance had come to an amicable end and Darcy escorted Mary to supper.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bingley was escorting Lydia to his supper table and was regretting his decision, to dance with her when all he could think of was his dear Jane. He spotted her across the room sitting with her sisters, Mr. Lucas and the youngest Lucas girl. Bingley could feel his blood rising. She was smiling at him, like she had just smiled at him a short while ago. _Did her flirtations mean anything at all or was it just an act?_ Bingley wondered.

Caroline saw her brother's anger and knew that she could get him to see reason, all she needed was Mrs. Bennet to be her usual self. And to push Jane and that Lucas boy together, as much as possible.

Lydia saw Mr. Bingley's attention on her cousin Jane, so she flirted with Bingley, to regain his attention. Mr. Bingley focus returned to Lydia soon enough.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Mr. Collins glanced around the room looking to see if Elizabeth had returned to the ball, _it was most inconvenient for her to become ill, when, he was trying to pay her every attention. She would be the next Mrs. Collins and she needed to learn her place and stay away from Mr. Darcy._ He mused to his-self.

Elizabeth was still missing. While searching the room, he noticed that Jane, Kitty and Mary were sitting together along with John and Maria Lucas. Miss Lydia was sitting with the Bingleys and the Hursts, and obscenely flirting with Mr. Bingley, who seemed to be ignoring it. He walked over to the table to join the Bennet's. Maybe he would renew his attentions to Miss Bennet, Mr. Bingley was obviously not courting her anymore.

Mr. Collins sat down on Jane's left she had not noticed his approach and ignored his speech. She and the remainder of the party were looking at the Bingley's table and Lydia's loud antics. She had taken the sword of a soldier and was swinging it wildly pretending to be fighting. The Bennet's and Mr. Lucas were shocked and appalled at Lydia's behaviour. Mr. Collins did not notice Lydia's antics and was affronted, when Jane stood up and walked away from him, while he was talking. Before Jane could reach Lydia to stop her, Mr. Bennet had approached her and took the sword away from her and made her apologize for her behaviour. Bingley found her thoroughly entertaining and has requested her next set.

Darcy watched the scene with the youngest Bennett in horror. He searched the room for Elizabeth, but she was nowhere to be found. Miss Bennet had stood up to hinder Miss Lydia, but Mr. Bennet had stopped Lydia instead. The entire room was watching her. She thought her antics were a good joke; Bingley seemed entertained. The servants began to bring out courses and Lydia's lark was forgotten, in favour of the food.

Darcy discreetly moved across the room to ask one of the Bennet sisters, where Elizabeth was. Kitty had gotten up to get more punch and he approached the table also.

"Miss Katherine, are you enjoying the evening thus far? " Darcy asked the younger girl

"Mr. Darcy, it is a splendid ball." Kitty replied nervously,

"Allow me." Darcy said while pouring her punch

"Thank you, sir" Kitty responded looking up at the gentleman briefly

"Did you need another one to take to, Miss Elizabeth?" Darcy asked knowing Elizabeth was not in the room

"Oh, no she has a horror headache and is upstairs resting." Kitty responded bewildered at Mr. Darcy's question. She saw Darcy look at their table often, and she was sure, he knew Elizabeth was not at dinner.

"I hope, she feels well soon." Darcy responded and bowed to Kitty, before hastily retreating

Kitty stood at the punch table baffled at what just happened.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Darcy strode out of the dining room and upstairs to find Elizabeth and explain everything about Wickham, she would listen to him if he told her about what he did to Georgiana. She had sisters of her own that she cared for, so he could trust her confidence.

He was so wrapped up in his thoughts that he did not notice, the woman who followed him out of the room, until she spoke.

"Mr. Darcy!" rang out a loud voice

Darcy turned around to the last person, he wanted to see. "Miss Bingley."

"Where are you off to?" Caroline asked, suspecting that she already knew the answer.

"I need to confer with my valet." Darcy said heading up the stairs quickly trying to rid himself of Caroline and go see Elizabeth.

Caroline not wanting to give up, followed him and said "Mr. Darcy, I'm not sure if you are aware, Miss Eliza is resting upstairs in the guest room because of a headache. I need to check on her."

"I shall accompany you." Darcy replied seething with disdain. Caroline was interrupting his plans and he would have to think of another way to speak with Elizabeth candidly.

"I do not believe that is wise Mr. Darcy." Caroline said seizing and opportunity

"Why ever not?" Mr. Darcy asked

"I do not wish to be the bearer of bad news, but I overheard Miss Eliza bragging to her friend, Miss Lucas, that she would soon be the be the next Mrs. Darcy." Caroline said considerately

Darcy rolled his eyes in disbelief. Elizabeth, was not trying to win his favour, by any means, but this gave him an out to see Elizabeth without Miss Bingley's presence.

"Thank you, for your warning, Miss Bingley." Darcy responded dryly

Miss Bingley walked down the hall to the guest wing. Darcy walked down the stairs to the family wing and waited in the hall out of site. A short time later he saw, Miss Bingley heading back down to the ball. Darcy then climbed the stairs to the guest wing and walked to the end of the hall, down to the main guest room. It was empty. Darcy walked back down the hall, checking each guest room. They all were empty. Darcy went back to the party hoping that Elizabeth had returned to the party.

On his way back to the ballroom Darcy overheard Mrs. Bennett exclaiming to Lady Lucas and the other Meryton Matrons, who were among the last to leave supper.

"Oh, did you see their dance together, mark my words, a wedding will be taking place at Netherfield in THREE months!" Mrs. Bennett said proudly

"They did look very fine together." Lady Lucas said in agreeance

The other matrons chorused in agreement.

"Mother! It is not appropriate to say such things." Kitty said reprimanding her mother and seeing Mr. Darcy's reaction to the Matrons gossiping.

Darcy heard this and walked away in disgust about the lady's lack of propriety and missed the remainder of the conversation. Kitty left the women to go meet Mr. Bingley in the ballroom for their set.

On the other side of the room, Caroline and Louisa only heard the remainder of the conversation between the Matrons.

"My John looked quite fine with Jane, I daresay." Lady Lucas announced loudly

"Yes, it is too bad that Mr. Bennet will never approve, or I would wholeheartedly apply for the match!" Mrs. Bennet said

Mr. Bingley had entered the dining room from the other side and heard Lady Lucas's next statement.

"Tis, too bad Mr. Bennet wants Jane to marry for status." Lady Lucas said stating her opinion loudly

"I have tried to tell him John has good prospects, but he will not hear me." Mrs. Bennett replied

Miss Bingley was positively giddy at what she and her sister had overheard but could not look too excited.

She was, so wrapped up in thinking of ways to break the news to her brother, that she did not notice his entrance or approach towards her and her sister. She turned to her brother with a look of surprise.

Bingley was irate, at the new knowledge and turned to Caroline and said, "You were right, do not speak a word of this to anyone." And walked away.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Supper had ended without any more incidents. Mary and Kitty were waiting with Maria Lucas for Bingley to come collect her for the fifth, when she saw him taking the floor with Lydia again.

Mary turned to Kitty and asked "Did Mr. Bingley request your fifth, Kitty?"

"He did, but it looks as if he has abandoned me for someone, he prefers." Kitty replied feeling the slight of her sister and the gentleman.

Maria gave Kitty a look of pity, when she realized that Kitty had been disregarded by Bingley.

Darcy overheard the conversation, when he was on his way to inquire about Elizabeth.

"Miss Katherine, might I request this dance." Kitty readily agreed, to save face, even though the thought of dancing with Mr. Darcy frightened her.

Caroline quickly approached the group with an officer on her arm. Darcy grabbed Kitty's arm quickly before Miss Bingley tried to corner him for a dance, but she had other things on her mind.

"Oh dear, Jane and Mr. Lucas! We need more couples to dance this set, the dance floor is practically empty, with everyone playing cards now. Would you please join the dancers?"

Jane was not engaged for the set, she prefered to sit out the dance after dinner and had always partnered with Mr. Lucas, because he was of like mind. She looked to him and he nodded at the hostess' request. She and John followed, Caroline and the officer to the dance floor. Darcy and Kitty followed behind the others.

Jane looked over to Bingley and made eye contact with him, when he promptly turned away from her with a cold look. Jane was bewildered at his behaviour but tried to focus on the dance. She could not get answers until after the dance.

Darcy and Kitty danced silently together, Kitty was too intimidated by the gentleman to hold a conversation. He returned, Kitty to her party, then asked Maria Lucas for the next set and Mary King for the set after that.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The ball ended, and Lydia was boasting of how she never sat out a dance with Maria, Mary King and Kitty in the empty ball room.

"I danced with the most handsome man at the ball, while you were sitting out." Lydia bragged

Kitty, Maria and Mary King laughed. "When did you dance a set with Mr. Darcy?" asked Mary King

"Mr. Darcy? Who wants to dance with that pompus bore? La! Did he even dance with anyone? At the assembly he called Jane the only pretty girl. He would never dance with any of you." Lydia replied

"He danced with all of us." Maria replied irrated at Lydia' behavior

"La! Mr. Darcy would not even acknowledge you, let alone compliment you by asking for a dance." Lydia said dismissively

"Poor Lydia, cannot handle being second best." Kitty replied dryly

"I had, Mr. Bingley dance with me TWICE and fawning all over me after supper. Mr. Darcy danced with you all out of pity."

"It was not." Kitty, Maria and Mary King replied in unison

"Prove it." Lydia smugly said

PPPPPPP0PPPPPPPPPPPPP0PPPPPP

Everyone had left the Netherfield except for the Bennets, Lucases and Kings. Jane was unable to speak with Bingley, for the remainder of the night. If she did not know any better, she would have said he was avoiding her, but thanks to her Aunt's procrastinating and Lizzy's sickness she should be able to speak with Bingley for a moment before they had to leave. She was waiting for an opportunity and one had finally presented itself, everyone was distracted in their own conversations.

Jane saw the opportunity and turned to Mr. Bingley and inquired "Is something wrong?"

Bingley ignored her question and said, "I must go retrieve your sister and Miss Lucas," and walked away

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP0PPPPPPPPPPPP

Darcy was half engaged in a conversation with Mr. Bennet and Mr. King. He was waiting for the carriage to be brought around for the Bennet's, so he may have an opportunity to tell Elizabeth, to meet him at Oakham Mount, so he could fully warn her about Wickham _. She had sisters, so she had to understand the delicacy of Georgiana situation and would be discreet_. He concluded. Mr. Bennet had asked him a question, about their discussion, and Darcy had no idea how to answer. Luckily he had received a note from a maid, that his valet needed him immediately. He excused his-self from the conversation and left the foyer.

Darcy headed off to his room, to handle the situation and get back before Elizabeth's departure. Darcy arrived at his room and opened the door to a woman lying on his bed.

"Mr. Darcy." The voice purred.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Darcy stood in the doorway shocked, her back was turned to the door and there was only enough candle light to make out the naked back of a woman, when Darcy turned on his heels to get Bingley. Even though he could not see the face of the woman, he was certain Caroline was in his room trying to compromise him into marrying her. Darcy was so lost in thought that when he was rushing down the steps, when he ran into a woman and knocked her down.

"Excuse me, Miss, are you alright?" Darcy said helping the woman up.

"I am quite fine, Mr. Darcy," Caroline replied

Darcy froze at the sight of Caroline, fully dressed at the bottom of the stairs. If Caroline was not in his room, then who was upstairs?

Darcy passed Caroline, to see that the Lucas's and Bennet's were still here, Miss Lucas and Elizabeth were still missing. He turned to Miss Mary and spoke in a low voice "Please relay my fondness to Miss Elizabeth, and my hope that she will meet me at Oakham Mount in the morning while others are breaking their fast."

Mary nodded her head in understanding.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Bingley had reached the library slowly, trying to clear his head, he was angry at Jane and the Bennet's for trying to use him and his fortune. How dare they try to exploit him? They were nobodies, with no money or connections. He would go to London at first light and forget about Jane Bennet.

He approached the library, where Miss Lucas and Miss Elizabeth were giggling like school girls. He cleared his throat. They froze.

"Pardon the interruption, but the ball is over, ladies, and your families are waiting for you."

Elizabeth smiled at him. "Thank you, for letting us stay in here. I feel much better."

Charlotte also gave her thanks.

Bingley bowed to the ladies and was walking through the hallway, towards the foyer when Darcy stopped him and pulled him into his study.

"There is a naked woman in my room." Darcy whispered to his friend

"Caroline?!" Bingley questioned in anger

"No, it was not her, I was unable to see her face. Could you send footmen to discreetly remove her from my room?" Darcy asked

"Of course, old man." Bingley replied

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lizzy and Charlotte had reached their families and were about to depart, when Elizabeth realized she left her shawl in the library. She told her family, who urge her to hurry and get it. Lizzy made haste back to the library and found her shawl on the sofa, where she and Charlotte had been sitting.

Walking back to her family, she overheard the voices of Bingley and Darcy. As she gets closer, she could hear the distinct voice of Darcy say "No, you need to quit Netherfield and leave the Bennet Family, alone. Go to London and find someone to settle down with. "

Lizzy was shocked at what she heard and hurried out of the hall to her family. The carriage took off as soon as Lizzy gets in. It is a tight fit with everyone in there, but she cannot stand to stay at Netherfield another moment.

AN: Who do you think was in Dacry's bed?


	22. Chapter 20

AN: Thanks for the guesses! Some of you are correct, good detective skills. Warning cliff ahead.

Netherfield

November 27th, 1811

Darcy was in Bingley's study waiting for the footman to remove the woman from his room, when Bingley went on a tangent talking about the Bennet's, to Darcy, who wanted nothing more than to stop thinking of Miss Elizabeth Bennet, why did I ask her sister to tell her you would meet her tomorrow morning? Darcy thought to himself but tried to refocus on what Bingley was going on about.

"Tonight, opened my eyes Darcy, I can no longer claim to be in love, with Miss Bennet, Caroline told me the Bennet's are after my money and the mother pressed the eldest upon me and tonight that was confirmed"

"Did you not seek her out at first?" confused by his friend's declaration

"I did, but you have already agreed, that she is the most beautiful woman in the neighbourhood, it was expected, that I would talk to her." Bingley said, not giving Darcy a chance to respond, continued "I like Miss Bennet, she is beautiful as an angel, but too quiet, I do not think she has any regard for me. Caroline and Louisa assured me she did not." Bingley stated. "There is another man that she loves, but her father does not approve of the Lucas boy as her husband, we overheard Lady Lucas."

"Have you spoken to Miss Bennet? You have already raised expectations; her mother was prattling on about a wedding and half the neighbourhood agreed." Darcy replied

"No, I do not need to have her lie to my face. I have not raised any expectations, my sisters are right, their lack of dowry and connections presents a problem, if I am trying to move up in society."

"You would do well to remember, they are gentlewomen and above you in society, even if you have more money than they do." Darcy responded

"You would see me marry the girl? Caroline would never approve, and I still need to marry her off you know, the connection to the Bennet family is not exactly something to brag about and Caroline is difficult enough."

"No, you need to quit Netherfield and leave the Bennet Family, alone. Go to London and find someone to settle down with. " Darcy did not want to cause any more pain to Miss Bennet, who would probably be jilted.

"Splendid idea, we shall leave tomorrow after breaking our fast." Bingley responded

The footman returned claiming that there was no woman in Darcy's room.

"Are you in your cups?" Bingley asked Darcy

"No, she must have left after I came in and left." Darcy responded shaking his head "I will have my valet James sleep in my room with me tonight and he will make sure that I stay protected until we leave tomorrow." Darcy said with a wave heading to his bedchamber.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Longbourn  
November 27th, 1811

The family had just arrived back from the Netherfield Ball; Elizabeth crawled into bed with Jane. Everyone else was exhausted and went straight to bed. Mary opened the door and walked into Jane's room.

"Lizzy, I almost forgot to tell you; Mr. Darcy asked me to relay his fondness and hope that you would meet him tomorrow morning at Oakham Mount before breakfast time." Mary said with a yawn

Lizzy was angry and wondered what he could possibly want from her after he told Bingley to avoid their family. "When did he say this to you?"

"It was shortly before we left. He waited around for you, but he had to go see Mr. Bingley." Mary said stifling a yawn

"Thanks, Mary." Elizabeth replied

"Goodnight." Mary said to her sisters heading towards the door

"Goodnight, Mary" Jane and Elizabeth replied in unison.

Once Mary was gone and the door tightly shut. Elizabeth asked Jane "Why do you seem, so forlorn, Jane?"

"I practically threw myself at Mr. Bingley and he brushed me off in favours of Lydia." Jane said in a soft voice

"Oh, dear Jane, I-" Lizzy began, but Jane interrupted her.

"Lizzy, I do not wish to reflect of tonight." Jane said pulling the covers over her head finally letting the tears roll down her cheeks.

"Do you want me to go?" Lizzy asked her sister, from outside the covers, in concern.

"No, please stay." Jane choked out between a sob

Lizzy wrapped her arms around Jane hugged her tightly until the both fell into a dreamless sleep.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Lizzy awoke at dawn as usual despite her late night. She laid there, for some time with her sister debating, if she should venture out to Oakham Mount to meet Mr. Darcy. She looked over at her sister's sleeping form and knew that she needed answers not only for herself, but for her sister. She left Jane's room and returned to her own. Lizzy rang for a maid to bring her fresh water to wash her face and began to get dressed.

Lizzy did not hear anyone else stirring and tried to quietly walk down the steps before everyone began to break their fast. Unfortunately, Mr. Collins was waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs case, wearing last night's attire. Mrs. Hill was standing at the bottom of the staircase with him.

"Oh good, dear Cousin Elizabeth, you have arisen." Mr. Collins greeted Elizabeth at the bottom of the staircase blocking her path.

"Mr. Collins, Excuse me." Lizzy said trying to brush pass the annoying man.

"I have been waiting here all night just to have a private audience with you, maybe we can take this into the drawing room." Mr. Collins said offering her his arm

"Mr. Collins I am sure, you have nothing to say to me that cannot be said, in public." Lizzy said rebuffing his advances.

Mrs. Hill sensing Lizzy was in a delicate situation, called a maid to wake Mr. Bennet

Mr. Collins, was angry at the Housekeepers interference and began to rush through his well thought out plan.

"Believe me, my dear Miss Elizabeth, that your modesty, so far from doing you any disservice, rather adds to your other perfections. You would have been less amiable in my eyes had there NOT been this little unwillingness; You can hardly doubt the purpose of my discourse; however, your natural delicacy may lead you to dissemble; my attentions have been too marked to be mistaken. Almost as soon as I entered the house, I singled you out as the companion of my future life. But before I am run away with by my feelings on this subject, perhaps it would be advisable for me to state my reasons for marrying-and, moreover, for coming into Hertfordshire with the design of selecting a wife, as I certainly did." The idea of Mr. Collins, with all his solemn composure, being run away with by his feelings, made Elizabeth so near laughing, that she could not use the short pause he allowed in any attempt to stop him further, and he continued: "My reasons for marrying are, first, that I think it a right thing for every clergyman in easy circumstances (like myself) to set the example of matrimony in his parish; secondly, that I am convinced that it will add very greatly to my happiness; and thirdly-which perhaps I ought to have mentioned earlier, that it is the particular advice and recommendation of the very noble lady whom I have the honour of calling patroness. Twice has she condescended to give me her opinion (unasked too!) on this subject; and it was but the very Saturday night before I left Hunsford-between our pools at quadrille, while Mrs. Jenkinson was arranging Miss de Bourgh's footstool, that she said, 'Mr. Collins, you must marry. A clergyman like you must marry. Choose properly, choose a gentlewoman for MY sake; and for your OWN, let her be an active, useful sort of person, not brought up high, but able to make a small income go a good way. This is my advice. Find such a woman as soon as you can, bring her to Hunsford, and I will visit her.' Allow me, by the way, to observe, my fair cousin, that I do not reckon the notice and kindness of Lady Catherine de Bourgh as among the least of the advantages in my power to offer. You will find her manners beyond anything I can describe; and your wit and vivacity, I think, must be acceptable to her, especially when tempered with the silence and respect which her rank will inevitably excite. Thus, much for my general intention in favour of matrimony; it remains to be told why my views were directed towards Longbourn instead of my own neighbourhood, where I can assure you there are many amiable young women. But the fact is, that being, as I am, to inherit this estate after the death of your honoured father (who, however, may live many years longer), I could not satisfy myself without resolving to choose a wife from among his daughters, that the loss to them might be as little as possible, when the melancholy event takes place-which, however, as I have already said, may not be for several years. This has been my motive, my fair cousin, and I flatter myself it will not sink me in your esteem. And now nothing remains but for me but to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affection. To fortune I am perfectly indifferent and shall make no demand of that nature on your father, since I understand it could not be complied with; and that one thousand pounds in the four per cents, which will not be yours till after your mother's decease, is all that you may ever be entitled to. On that head, therefore, I shall be uniformly silent; and you may assure yourself that no ungenerous reproach shall ever pass my lips once we are married."

Sometime during his long speech, the remainder of the house was altered to what was happening and they know had an audience. Jane was confused at the address of Mr. Collins, Mary was amused that Mr. Collins tried to pursue her disinclined sister, Kitty was relieved that he was not trying to pursue her, Lydia was angry that she would not be the first married, Mrs. Bennett was hysterical because he chose Lizzy over Kitty.

"You are too hasty, sir," Lizzy cried. "You forget that I have made no answer. Let me do it without further loss of time. Accept my thanks for the compliment you are paying me. I am very sensible of the honour of your proposals, but it is impossible for me to do otherwise than to decline them.

"You must give me leave to flatter myself, my dear cousin, that your refusal of my addresses is merely words of course. My reasons for believing it are briefly these: It does not appear to me that my hand is unworthy your acceptance, or that the establishment I can offer would be any other than highly desirable. My situation in life, my connections with the family of de Bourgh, and my relationship to your own, are circumstances highly in my favour; and you should take it into further consideration, that despite your manifold attractions, it is by no means certain that another offer of marriage may ever be made you. Your portion is unhappily so small that it will likely undo the effects of your loveliness and amiable qualifications. As I must therefore conclude that you are not serious in your rejection of me, I shall choose to attribute it to your wish of increasing my love by suspense, according to the usual practice of elegant females."

Mr. Bennet was malcontent with his cousin's attentions and knew he needed to act, but Elizabeth had started talking.

"Upon my word, sir," cried Elizabeth, "your hope is a rather extraordinary one after my declaration. I do assure you that I am not one of those young ladies, if such young ladies exist who are so daring as to risk their happiness on the chance of being asked a second time. I am perfectly serious in my refusal. You could not make ME happy, and I am convinced that I am the last woman in the world who could make you so. Nay, were your friend Lady Catherine to know me, I am persuaded she would find me in every respect ill qualified for the situation." And with that Elizabeth stormed off to meet Mr. Darcy

Mr. Bennet turned to his cousin and said, "I have been remiss in making myself clear to you that NONE of the women in my care, will marry you, I forbid it."

"But sir, I am your heir and I have the power to throw out all of the women under your care right after your demise, I INSIST that you allow me to marry Miss Elizabeth, right after the banns are read!"

"Mr. Collins, because of my sister's interference in our correspondence, I have allowed you to think you are the heir of Longbourn, but you are NOT; My son is, you have no power over the estate, I am telling you, as I told your idiotic father, that my father and I broke the entail, before I even had a son, so you have no claim to Longbourn."

Mr. Collins face turned a tomato red colour and the began shouting "This cannot be, I am going to Lady Catherine De Bourgh! She will have you thrown in a madhouse and Longbourn will become mine and no bastard child of yours can change that!"

Mr. Bennet to the footmen to remove his cousin from the house with any force necessary.

Mrs. Bennett was in hysterics. "A son!? How can that be?" She was prattling on back and forth with nerves. "Why was I not informed!?"

"Yes, you are were so involved in your life, when Lucy passed, that you did not bother asking me did the child survive." Mr. Bennet said sarcastically

She began twiddling her thumbs and said, "He of course will marry Kitty!"

Mr. Bennet looked at his sister in anger and then laughed "He is almost three and ten. He will not be marrying anyone for another decade or so."

"Then, we will make an engagement contract and they will be betrothed, until he is of age!"

Mrs. Bennett said with glee

"Absolutely not." Mr. Bennet replied, "Alexander will choose his own spouse."

Mr. Bennet said firmly to his meddling sister.

"But-" Mrs. Bennett tried to protest, but she was met with her brother's icy glare.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Oakham Mount

November 27th, 1811

Elizabeth made her way to Oakham Mount, she reached the top to find herself all alone. Darcy was not there yet, she looked over the edge of the cliff out to the view below, it is her favourite place to go to get away from everyone and everything just to think. She tries to put the proposal of her ridiculous cousin out of her mind and just focus on what to say to Mr. Darcy about his interference with Jane and Bingley. Lizzy is so lost in her consideration that she does not hear Mr. Darcy approach her from behind until he starts speaking.

"In vain I have struggled, and I can bear it no longer." Darcy's voice boomed; Elizabeth twisted her head around at the sound of his voice.

AN: Yes, I ended it there.


	23. Chapter 21

Oakham Mount

November 27th, 1811

She was waiting at the top of Oakham Mount for him. He walked up behind her trying to control his anger towards her.

"In vain I have struggled, and I can bear it no longer."

She turned her head around in surprise at seeing him.

"I came here with the object of seeing you. I fought against my better judgement, my family's expectations, the inferiority of your birth by rank and circumstance, to ask you to end my agony and be my wife. All for what? I know who you really are- What you really are? Did you think, I would not find out?"

Lizzy stared at Darcy in confusion and said, "I do not understand."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLP

Netherfield

November 27th, 1811

Two Hours Ago

At Netherfield after the ball, Darcy had hidden away to his rooms, in frustration of his attraction to Elizabeth Bennet. She was everything he wanted in a wife, witty, lively, funny, she behaved like a lady and knew how to handle those who did not behave properly. He had made up his mind she would be his wife, forget duty, and her lack of connections, she was perfect. He needed to tell her how he felt before he would accompany Bingley back to Town. Darcy's thoughts were soon interrupted by the housemaid entering his room from the servant's passageway. Darcy stood up, when the maid entered.

"Beggin' your pardon, sir" said the maid and she turned to leave. Darcy realized it was the maid from his encounter with Elizabeth. He needed to talk to her to alleviate his lingering suspicions.

"Wait, do your duties, do not let me interfere." Darcy stated. The maid began removing the sheets on the bed, and then began making the bed up with new sheets.

'What is her name?' Darcy thought to himself. 'Juliet? No. Jean? No. Jenny? Yes.'

Just as Jenny finished making the bed and turned to leave through the servant's passage. Darcy realized what was bothering him, about that day.

"Jenny." Darcy called out.

"Yes, sir."

"Do you always use the servant's passage ways to move around the house?"

"Yes, sir, Miss Bingley requires us to or we get docked a shilling."

Darcy then realized, If Jenny must use the servant's hallways, how did Elizabeth see her enter the family wing, during her stay?

She lied to him. What possible reason could she have sneaking into the family wing while everyone was out? His valet never mentioned her trying to come into the family wing while he was sleeping, so she probably was not trying to compromise him. Then why? He thought to himself and threw his cravat in frustration and it landed behind the bed.

Darcy tried pulling the bed out. And it only budged a little. He called his valet, Mr. Reid,

his valet came and said " Sir, how may I assist you?"

"I need you help to move the bed, my cravat is behind there." Darcy said to his valet

Together the two men moved the bed with ease and Darcy was able to reach behind the bed and get his cravat out with ease, just as he was about to stand up, something silver caught his eye. He pulled it out along with his cravat. Darcy wiped off the dust and looked at the locket, it looked like the one he saw Miss Mary wearing last night, except it was a different colour. After turning it over here ready the inscription Elizabeth.

Everything became quite clear to Darcy in that moment and he angrily tied his cravat and set off to his rendezvous with Miss Elizabeth Bennet.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Oakham Mount

November 27th, 1811

"I found this in my bedchambers! Is this not yours?" Darcy said thrusting the locket her had found only hours before into her hands.

Lizzy paled when she saw her locket.

"Is it yours?!"

"Yes, but-"

"Did you not plot to find my chambers when you were a "guest" at Netherfield? "

"I did no such thing!"

"So you expect me to believe that was not you waiting for me in my chambers?! You faked a headache at the ball to organize a compromise. I went to check on you and you were not in the bed chambers given to you!"

"Is this what you think of me?"

"Do you deny it?"

"You have declared me the worst sort of woman and can nothing further to say to me sir, my only fault, in all of this, is EVER trusting you! Especially after your high handedness with Mr. Bingley."

"Bingley is his own man and makes his own decisions."

"Really is that why I heard you tell him that Jane is indifferent, and he should leave Netherfield?"

"I suggested he should go and attend the season and he readily agreed."

"Because you suggested it "

"I did it for their own good! Bingley would have left her disappointed and he started raising expectations, that he would have never fulfilled because, he is a notorious flirt and because of his sisters showed nothing, but contempt for your family."

"I do not believe it, I suppose his fortune had some bearing on the matter. "

"It was suggested since your MOTHER, announced a pending engagement at the ball and had both your sisters, Miss Bennet and Miss Lydia pursue him."

"My mother?"

"Yes your mother." Lizzy looked at Darcy in complete confusion, then she realized his error.

"Mrs. Bennett is not my mother, she's my aunt! And you judge my relations, if they were wholly unsuitable, you would be quite shocked to know you have been living in my aunt and uncle's home."

Darcy stared at Lizzy perplexed.

"My opinion of you was formed when Mr. Wickham gave a recital of you many months ago, I knew that no gentleman would let someone spread lies about him and you did nothing to protect yourself from Wickham's slander" Lizzy continued

"You take an eager interest in that gentleman's concerns," said Darcy, in a less tranquil tone, and with a heightened colour.

"Anyone who that knows what his misfortunes have been, can help feeling an interest in him?"

"His misfortunes!" repeated Darcy contemptuously; "yes, his misfortunes have been great indeed. "

"And of your infliction," cried Elizabeth with energy. "You have reduced him to his present state of poverty—comparative poverty. You have withheld the advantages which you must know to have been designed for him. You have deprived the best years of his life of that independence which was no less his due than his desert. You have done all this! And yet you can treat the mention of his misfortune with contempt and ridicule."

"I wonder what your connection is to Mr. Wickham? Is he a favourite if yours? Ahhh yes, it is becoming clear to me. Did he help you plan the compromise to gain access to Pemberley? Were you to gain access to Pemberley coffers, run away together and live happily ever after, as his wench?" Darcy asked sarcastically, thinking back to Wickham's use of the governess he hired for his sister to complete his last scheme, it was not above him to do the same thing again, except using a woman to get to him.

Lizzy's fury spiked, and then she reached out and slapped Darcy soundly on his right cheek. He was taken aback by her action and there was a palpable silence between the two, until Lizzy broke it.

"From the very beginning— from the first moment, I may almost say— of my acquaintance with you, your manners, impressing me with the fullest belief of your arrogance, your conceit, and your selfish disdain of the feelings of others, were such as to form the groundwork of disapprobation on which succeeding events have built so immovable a dislike; and I had not known you a month before I felt that you were the last man in the world whom I could ever be prevailed on to marry."

Darcy did not reply, he looked at her dumb struck, she hated him and he could not hate her still, after all she had done.

"I am sorry to have taken up so much of you time." Darcy said and walked away, forcing himself not to look back.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Elizabeth watched him walk away with resentment and melancholy. She stayed on Oakham Mount unmoving for another hour before, Mary and Kitty showed up.

"Lizzy!" called out Mary who had been looking for her sister, who had been out in the cold now for three hours. Mary wrapped her in the extra cloak she brought. "We have been worried sick about you! Why did you not come home, it is much too cold to have been out here this long. Papa is worried sick about you." Mary noticed her sister's red puffy eyes and asked, "What happened?"

Lizzy turned to her sister "I am well, I just got lost in my thoughts and lost track of time. Come now, let us go home, before Papa sends out a search party."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Darcy rode his horse back to Netherfield hard. His things were packed by his valet and he was ever grateful for his man's efficiency. Bingley had just finished breaking his fast, Miss Bingley and the Hurst's would finish closing the house and then follow them back to London.

Darcy was sure he would collect Georgiana from town and then head back to Pemberley until his uncle or cousin forced him to town to partake in a portion of the season. He would go without a fight this year, he needed to find a wife.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Longbourn

November 28th, 1811

 _ **Dear Jane,**_

 _ **I regret to inform you that my brother has business in town and does not know, when he will be finished, so we have closed Netherfield to return to town to be of assistance to him. I cannot regret the chance to dine on Grosvenor St, at the Hurst's house for they have such a fine cook and I am sure you have never experienced anything close to the fine cooking of his chef, so I will leave out a description, which I am sure cannot be done justice, without experiencing it; I do hope that one day you shall. I do not pretend to regret anything I shall leave in Hertfordshire, except your society, my dearest friend; but we will hope, at some future period, to enjoy many returns of that delightful intercourse we have known, and in the meanwhile may lessen the pain of separation by a very frequent and most unreserved correspondence. I depend on you for that.**_

 _ **Yours,**_

 _ **Caroline Bingley**_

Jane dropped the letter and tearfully excused herself from the room.

Elizabeth moved to pick up the letter, but Lydia grabbed it first. She read the first sentence of the letter out loud, before Elizabeth snatched the letter out of her grasp.

Mrs. Bennett was in hysterics at the news that Mr. Bingley left and had no return planned. "Removed to town!" She wailed "Will he ever return? What about Lydia?"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes at her Aunt's hysterics and left the room to check on Jane.

Jane was sitting on her bed in a melancholic state. Lizzy hugged her sister.

Jane spoke and said, "Do not worry about me Lizzy."

Lizzy responded "How can I not? You gave your heart to Mr. Bingley and What does he do? Run away!" _Because of Darcy,_ Lizzy thought.

"If Mr. Bingley truly loves me, he will come back and if he does not come back, I will be fine, because I do not want to be married to a man who follows other opinions rather than his own judgment." Jane said cheerlessly "Or only cares about wealth or connections."

"Jane, you are too good for this world." Lizzy remarked. Jane smiled and hugged her sister.

AN: The big reveal finally happened! Darcy put his foot in it. They won't see each again for a bit, but we have other plot lines to chase. One seriously MIA brother coming up! Review please!


End file.
